Memoirs of an Outsider II
by WYNTOR WHISPER
Summary: NWN2 MOTB. The continuing saga of the KC and her difficult struggle with an evil affliction and her yearning to go home. New friends and the discovery of a new love aid her thru her quest and journey home. Rated M for sexual situations, language/violence
1. Chapter 1: Picking up the pieces

Apologies for the wait. I needed to play through MOTB once more before writing. The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**CHAPTER: 1 "Picking up the pieces"**

She stood among the bodies of her dead companions and wept for the ultimate sacrifice they had made. They had given their lives to stop the dark

menace, leaving her alone in the heart breaking debris of the aftermath._**"You lost the war and lost the battle". **_Bishop said as he took her hand.

_**"No", **_Khy replied,_**"We defeated him, Neverwinter is finally safe"! "If that's the fight you want to believe happened", **_he said smiling,_**"Then why **_

_**not **__**ask---them"? "Ask who"? **_She saw the scattered bodies of her friends began to move._**"Did I die well my lady", **_Casavir whispered, dragging

his broken body toward her, _**"Will you love me now"? "Cas"! **_She screamed trying to run to him, but her feet were stuck in the viscous pool of blood

covering the floor. She attempted to pull her legs free as the corpses inched closer and began to surround her. Disfigured faces with missing limbs and

eviscerated bodies called out for her love and affection in their suffering as she strained to reach out to them. Bishop kissed the palm of her hand and

walked away saying, _**"Death is the only beautiful conclusion to the great fanatical obsession with you". "Yes my lady", **_Casavir said lying at her

feet,_**"The reckless desire of your love will cause many to die for want of you". "Here, take this", **_the paladin said as he ripped out his heart and

tossed it to her, _**"It will be the first of many to grace your belt of discarded lovers". **_The mass of tissue dissolved into tiny grains of black sand that

slowly slipped through her trembling fingers. _**"Take mine as well". **_Bishop yelled placing his still beating heart into her hands._**"I **__**love you all"! **_She

shouted to the writhing and moaning forms of her friends. She could not understand what was happening to the people around her. _**"It is in the giving **_

_**of **__**yourself", **_Casavir said,_**"That you may truly receive love's blessing". "The paladin's right", **_Bishop whispered,_**"You denied us". **__**"I gave myself to **_

_**each of you", **_she yelled at the two men,_**"What more do you want"? "That which you could not give".**_Casavir whispered.

**-----**

Awareness began to creep into her clouded mind as well as the throbbing ache that filled her body. Khy tried to move but felt as if she were being crushed

by an unknown force that held her immobile. A deep breath brought sharp excruciating pain to her chest and almost caused her to lose reality once again.

_**"Am I **__**dead"? **_She thought._**"Is this my eternal rest"? **_Khy opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. She smelled musty earth, rich pungent

moss and could hear a distant plop… plop of slow dripping water. The outline of dirt walls and stone pillars developed before her as she blinked

repeatedly._**"A **__**cave", **_she said to herself, _**"I'm in some sort of cave". **_The odor of smoke assaulted her along with a loud thundering rumble and a

sudden flash of brilliant light. Footsteps echoed in the cavern and a female voice said, _**"I'm here now". **_The woman chanted incantations and Khy felt the

weight pressing down on her disappear. The numbness to her limbs began to recede as she lifted herself to her knees. Hands cleaned and bandaged the

wound between her breasts as she realized that someone had removed the shard that had rested there since she was a babe. The jagged pieces of her

flesh were haphazardly sewn together with unskilled fingers and still oozed with her life's blood._**"My name is Safiya", **_the woman told her, _**"and I have **_

_**been sent to **__**help you". "Where am I"? **_Khy asked. Safiya explained that she was in Rushemen, near the city of Mulsantir and right now in a barrow

chamber underground. _**"Rushemen", **_Khy shouted, _**"That's thousands of miles away from the Sword Coast". **_Khy learned that Safiya was a Red

Wizard of Thay and had been sent by her mother, the Headmistress of a magic academy, to aid her. Safiya urged her to rest so they could hurry through

the barrow before the spirits awoke. _**"What spirits"? **_Khy asked. _**"Telthor spirits reside here and will be very angry if we disturb them". **_In her

weakened state, Khy did not think she would be of much help if they were attacked. She walked over to one of the runed covered pillars and traced the

etchings with her fingertips. A gush of memories spewed forth of a woman and small boy. Safiya had shouted for her to stop as she touched the cursed

stone and now asked what she saw. Khy related the visions to the woman who then told her they might not be hers.

**----- **

Safiya gave her food and water, but that did not help to satisfy the intense hunger she felt. She then curled up on the stone floor and slept for a few

hours. The nightmares of Casavir and Bishop constantly plagued her sleep and she awoke with a stifled scream. The faces of her companions danced

before her, haunting her with tortured pleas for her help as she buried her head into her hands. _**"What is it", **_Safiya asked her with concern,_**"Why do **_

_**you **__**weep"? **_Khy attempted to explain to the wizard of her companions and their final battle with the King of Shadows, but purposelessly omitted her

struggle in loving the two men. The fragments of her memory hindered the continuation of the story as to how she had arrived there. _**"They trusted me **_

_**and I let **__**them down"! **_Khy cried with great sobs of despair. _**"Did you see them die"? **_Safiya asked. She shook her head as a spark of hope crossed her

tear-stained face. _**"Maybe they were alive", **_she thought,_**"I lost consciousness as they fled from the disaster and they could have escaped". **_This

insight gave her the renewal of strength needed to carry on and to eventually make her way home.

**----- **

The woman supplied her with weapons and they cautiously began the journey to the surface. When they finally reached the second level, a large eerie

wolf named Nakata confronted them. Khy felt a dark presence within her swell and then erupt, sending forth a surge of black energy that seemed to

engulf the wolf and withdraw its life force. The action filled her with a rush of intense power and the complete fulfillment of self-satisfaction. Tiny pinpricks

of pleasure coursed through her as Safiya asked what happened. She shook her head as the wizard pointed out that her wound was healed. Khy ripped

off the bandage and looked upon the smooth scar-less skin that appeared there. She traced the area with her fingertips and smiled. Whatever had

happened, she knew the event had entirely healed her injuries and increased her strength. The hunger that had gnawed at her was now sated by the

consumption of the ill-fated wolf. The two explored the remainder of the burrow finding Imaskari ruins and scattered items that would be of use. Khy

noticed that Safiya was struggling with something as they neared the final chamber before the exit. Kaji, Safiya's familiar, warned them of impending

danger as they were met by the bear king and many of his irate followers. The battle was very tough, but they managed to triumph over the phantoms

and emerge into the sunlight of Mulsantir.

**-----**

Once outside, Safiya explained that the people of the town feared red wizards as she changed from her red robes into hooded peasant ones. _**"We need **_

_**to see a woman called Lienna at the Veil Theater", **_Safiya said, _**"To get answers for us both". **_The wizard told Khy that she had been tasked by her

mother to find her and get her to Lienna. Khy had always thought that red wizards were self-important tyrants that used people for their own selfish gain.

However, this woman she sensed was different. A thoughtful sincerity emanated from the beautiful woman, and Khy found herself liking her almost

immediately. She could also feel a sad loneliness in the woman and related to her intense need for a friend. A nearby merchant gave them gold for the

many articles found in the burrows and they then walked through the gates of Mulsantir. They were met with suspicious stares and angry whispers as the

two wandered through the town. Safiya pointed out a large building with a sign reading, _"Veil Theater",_ and they headed in that direction. An ambush of

red wizards and gnolls waylaid their search for the woman called Lienna. When it was over, a friend of the missing woman, Magda, gave them information

and a _"Shadow_ _Stone" _that would access the realm of shadows where Lienna fled. They fought their way to Lienna's bedroom where an oval disc of

darkness developed before their eyes. Safiya stopped and argued with herself seeming to struggle against her own mind. Khy asked the woman about

her internal conflict and was told that she heard voices. _**"The voices do not control me", **_the wizard said,_**"They are always around and appear to help **_

_**me when I need them". **_Khy thanked her for confiding her secret, which made the woman smile. The two women then stepped through the portal to a

world completely devoid of color, with only black and varying shades of gray forming the shapes within. Another skirmish ensued against a red wizard and

his summoned fiendish allies. Two doors led from the room, one was locked which gave them no option but to enter the other.

**-----**

A large table seemed to be the focal point in the next room as Khy felt a sense of familiarity in the surroundings. She reached out and touched the roughly

hewn slab as a spark of recall overwhelmed her. Her brain reacted with a rush of images and the feeling of brutal pain. Flashes of two women above her

covered in dark violet-red blood and holding the shard assaulted her mind. _**"For love", **_was all she heard as the memory faded to black. The experience

drained her strength as she collapsed to the floor and gasped for breath. _**"Are you all right"? **_Safiya asked the over wrought girl. _**"I've been here **_

_**before", **_Khy said, _**"The shard was removed while I was strapped to this table". **_Safiya looked at the red stained wood and realized that the girl was

probably right about the invasion of her body. Khy took a deep breath, stood and said, _**"Let's continue on". **_Safiya nodded as they walked through the

last door and into the final room. An associate of Safiya's, Khai Khmun, confronted them with the news of Lienna's suicide and his intent on killing Safiya.

He mentioned that her mother had been slain at the academy and that he was sent by Araman to complete the take over with the young wizard's death.

A great melee began and then ended with Khai Khmun's destruction. Safiya decided to remain with Khy to complete her mother's last wish and they left

the shadow territory looking forward to sunlight.

**-----**

Upon exiting the theater, three masked witches appeared before them with information concerning an army of spirits at the gates of the city. Khy learned

that she would have to fight these specters and was allowed to seek help from the convicts at the prison. The witches also treated her with disgust, as

though she were contaminated with something evil. She and Safiya traveled to the penal complex with hope of finding aid in this new land. The first two

prisoners refused to help them and Khy then opened the door to the last cell. She was caught off guard by the man standing in the middle of the small

room. Handsome did not do him justice, as he was gracefully stunning. A pale hint of blue tinged his smooth skin and his silvery hair was long and seemed

to glisten like liquid when it moved. Khy was trapped in the gaze of his gray-blue eyes, which reminded her of the color the sky took on after a storm.

When he spoke, the velvety softness of his words caressed and enfolded her in a supple cloak of melody. The unexpected stirrings of desire traveled

along her spine and her heart fluttered with urges of anticipation. She closed her eyes and reprimanded herself for the thoughts and feelings she had for

this stranger. _**"Stop this shit Khy", **_she told herself, _**"Casavir is patiently waiting for your return at the keep". **_With Bishop's betrayal, she had

focused all of her attentions on the handsome paladin who loved her, and had accepted that she would be contented with him. _**"I will not betray him **_

_**with the **__**contemptible **__**lustful pleasure with this man". **_She thought. A sparring of words mixed with subtle teases and delicate repartee convinced the

magnificent man to join her in the defeat of the bear king. Gannayev-of-dreams, or Gann was to her astonishment, a hagspawn. His mother was a night

hag Safiya explained, and that had something to do with his good looks.

**----- **

After leaving the prison, Khy traded bits of information with him on their respective lives. As he talked, she felt a deep insecurity within his haughty

attitude and then surmised that he buried his lack of confidence and covered it with that of a superficial ego and charming seducer. _**"I'll have to be on **_

_**my **__**toes around him", **_she thought, _**"One slip and my determination will be gone". **_Gann had foreseen the great army of spirits but had not predicted

this woman. This goddess of heavenly beauty had walked into his life and squashed his ever-fleeting desire to roam through the untold dreams of many.

Her rich creamy skin and deep, almost hypnotic voice with its surprising lusty laugh had caused a breathless admiration for her in his heart. He knew she,

like all the others, would never care for one such as him and this he had accepted many years before. That's why he enjoyed invading the dreams of

young girls, because in dreams he could be anyone. His eyes wandered down her exquisite body, noting her large perfect breasts, the arch of her back

and the inviting curves of her behind. The suggestion of a pink blush caressed her cheeks and her lips were full and very tempting. However, it was the

glimmer of her golden eyes that captivated his heart. _**"I will look forward to her dreams tonight", **_he thought, _**"She will offer the ultimate of **_

_**experiences a **__**dreamwalker could ever hope to have". **_The two spoke a few minutes more as Gann said, _**"Well, that's enough about **__**me, what do **_

_**you think of me"? **_Peels of laughter overtook Khy after his cocky remark and Safiya joined her in the mirth. _**"It's getting late", **_Safiya said,_**"I suggest **_

_**we find a place to rest **__**for the evening". **_Gann told them of an inn near the river and they all strolled down to the Sloop for food and a place to rest.

After eating, Khy made her excuses and hurried off for some much need rest, as Gann soon followed and waited patiently for her to fall asleep. His wait

was a short one as he concentrated and felt himself drift away to the unknown revelations of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Windmills of the mind

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some adult language and sexual situations are contained in this chapter. Some errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**CHAPTER: 2 "Windmills of the mind"**

He stood in an elegant room, watching her intimate relationship play out with her phantom lover. He stared as the man plunged deeply into her, causing

her brow to crease with pain and a soft whimper escape her lips. _**"Did I hurt you"? **_The man asked. Gann could see droplets of blood on the linen sheets

and knew that this was her first time with a man. The hazy vision did not show him the details of their lovemaking, just the particulars of the act that

meant something to her. There were different connections he could make in dreams. This type was called _"Emotional Fixation"_. Strong emotions that

brought forth deep feelings for an event or situation that changed her in some way. He could also look through her eyes in a dream. This was called,

_"Point of view"_, and he could see and feel through her without making himself known. _"Observation"_, was another. With this, he could observe the entire

dream as if watching a play. However, _"Interaction"_ was his favorite. In this, he could participate with her or lead her through different scenarios and

outcomes. He loved to create different images of himself and seduce the young girls of the countryside. He could be anyone and do anything he wished

with his dream harem. Manipulation of the subconscious was a gift he relished, and through the years, this gift brought him a sense of satisfaction. He

was hated and despised in this land, but in dreams, he was a god.

-----

A hazy mist flowed through the scene as it changed to reveal her with yet another man. He heard her whisper, _**"Casavir",**_ as the man covered her with

his body. _**"I love you my lady",**_ the man said to her, _**"I will be here when you are ready".**_ _**"Ready for what"? **_Gann thought. Once again, the dream

changed to show the woman talking with someone he could not see. _**"Casavir told me he loves me",**_ Khy said to the other person, _**"He's waiting for **_

_**me to confess my love for him". **_The unseen voice responded with, _**"Do you love him or Bishop"? "I love them both", **_she said, _**"But not in the way**_

_**they want". "Why"? **_The voice said. _**"I'm not sure I fully understand what love really is". **_The girl said with tears in her eyes. _**"Ah ha", **_Gann

thought, _**"So, she is confused by love". "This could be a very exciting adventure", **_he said to himself", _**"Maybe she would be worth my time after **_

_**all". **_The mist enveloped him once again as her vision focused on the first man again. Gann could make out scars and old burns on the man's torso as she

embraced him and moaned with spasms of desire. Her face reflected a soft glow as their pleasures peaked with a great shuddering force. _**"The throes of **_

_**love making suit her", **_he thought, _**"Her beauty is enhanced greatly with the act of love". **_Fatigue overtook the dreamwalker as he slowly allowed

himself to exit the girl's vision. He would try again tomorrow night after prompting her conscious mind with questions of her past. This could sometimes

trigger different occurrences that would play out in her dreams. He wanted to know more about this woman. He had to find out why she intrigued him so.

-----

The next day, Khy and her new comrades visited the Temple of the Three. She wanted more information on the shadow realm of Mulsantir, especially, how

to gain access to the region. Her promise to the two half-celestials weighed heavily on her mind. She had vowed to find their missing sister and needed

to find a way to the Death God's vault. Sheva Whitefeather explained a few things, but most of her tales were cryptic. They must wait until nightfall to gain

access. The portal to the shadowy land only appeared after the sun went down. In the meantime, Khy wanted to explore more of the city and to get to

know Safiya and Gann a little better. She listened as Gann told them of being abandoned in the wilds of Rushemen, and how the spirits of the land had

raised him. He had learned a great deal from the telthors and Khy admired his courage through all of his adversities. He in return asked her about her

childhood and how she ended up Mulsantir. She related some of her past to the inquisitive man, but held back on telling him everything. The sun began to

set on the town as they searched around for the elusive doorway. They soon discovered the shadow opening near the prison and cautiously entered.

-----

The tone in this strange area of black and grays caused feelings of gloom and despair in the trio as wraiths, nightwalkers and untold other undead

creatures barred their way to the vault. At one point, Khy began to second-guess her decision to seek out the missing girl. The extreme battles with these

evil beings had almost cost their lives and she did not want to put these people in any more danger. Finally, they made it to the Death God's mausoleum

and went inside. A lone figure stood in the center of the room as she and the others approached. Kaelyn had been trying to gain admittance to the lower

level of the vault when they greeted her. The winged girl remarked that she knew that Khy had been in the shadow world before which seemed to peak

Gann's curiosity. _**"You have the look of death upon you",**_ the girl said, _**"Many have perished around you". **_Kaelyn began to walk around Khy as if

searching for something and then suddenly grabbed her neck. She reached up and pulled the winged girl's hand away and asked her what she was

doing. Kaelyn apologized saying, _**"Forgive me, but I needed to know for certain". "You are an aasimar",**_ the girl said, _**"I have never before met one **_

_**of your kind".**_ _**"Mount Celestia shelters one", **_Kaelyn explained, _**"We know of you, but that is all". "What is this aasimar you speak of"? **_Gann

asked. Khy remained silent as the winged girl told her new companions about her heritage. Kaelyn informed them that in centuries past, celestials and

half-celestials would breed with humans trying to create a new species of divine guardians. These protectors would become the priests and priestesses of

the God's temples and then would achieve greatness in the name of their deity. _**"In time the blood of this race was extremely diluted", **_Kaelyn said,

_**"With only a fraction of heavenly life force remaining". "However", **_the girl said looking at Khy, _**"You are different".**_ _**"How is she different"? **_Safiya

asked. The woman pulled Khy's hair aside and pointed to the mark on the nape of her neck. The red swollen spot that use to occupy the area was now a

deep red rose. _**"This marks her as special", **_Kaelyn said, _**"She is not of the ancient blood". **_Khy looked into the girl's black eyes and asked her to clarify.

_**"We will speak of this another time". **_Kaelyn replied waving her arms at the surrounding area. Khy nodded and walked to the back of the room to

scrutinize the locked door that kept the girl from venturing ahead. Paintings on each side of the entrance caught her eye as she began to carefully

examine the details of the images. The _"Sword of Gith"_was very prominent in both etchings, which caused Khy to gasp in surprise. _**"You know this**_

_**weapon"? **_Kaelyn asked. She nodded and ordered everyone back to the Sloop with the promise of returning shortly. The shock of seeing the sword

brought back all the terrible memories she was trying to bury. Khy knew she would have to tell them about her past, but had hoped it would not be so

soon.

-----

It was almost dawn when the group reached the inn. Kaelyn's siblings met her along the way and were immensely relieved at finding her safe. Khy

rescinded the promise of assistance in the fight with the rampaging spirits at the winged girl's request. Kaelyn spoke to her family in secret and waved

goodbye as they headed back to Mount Celestia. The group discussed plans to return to the vault that evening after everyone rested during the day. Khy

gave a brief explanation of the sword and of the battle; she had fought against the King of Shadows. The uncertainty of the lives of her companions and

her sudden awakening in the barrows rounded out her short tale. She left them sitting in the great room as she fled to her room. Tears clouded her vision

as she undressed and quickly jumped into bed, hoping for a safe haven in her dreams. Gann waited for his chance and soon floated away into her realm

of endless thoughts. He wanted to observe her on this voyage, to see if he could learn more about what she would not tell them. He knew she left out a

great deal in her accounts of the past and this deception excited him.

-----

He watched the bloody carnage as she and the others fought courageously against the foul beast. She never swayed in her conviction to end the reign of

the evil creature or in protecting her loved ones. He gazed at the fierce determination on her exquisite face as she struck the final blow, sending the vile

monster into nothingness. The room crumbled around him as he viewed people frantically scrambling toward the exit, as she lay trapped beneath a

massive stone. A Smokey mist led to another scene in which she said farewells to her friends and kissed the tall man with dark hair. The man told her he

loved her once again and she responded with her body rather than words. The cloud engulfed him and as it cleared, he saw a small girl sitting alone in a

field watching children play around her. The loneliness on her face was rather apparent and when she finally stood and walked away from the village, he

felt the complete solitude of her soul. Many events skirted through the vague haze of her mind, all consisting of the little girl's isolation and rejection by

the people of her village. Gann noted the similarities between his youth and hers, as he slowly with drew from her dream. _**"I must know more",**_ he said

to himself, _**"What her life contains is far greater than I had imagined".**_

-----

The next few days were spent investigating the surrounding areas of the shadow realm. They had fought giant spiders, wraiths and untold

undead. They still could not gain access to the lower chambers of the crypt. They headed back to the Sloop with the knowledge that tomorrow they would

meet the spirit army at the city gates. Tactics were thrashed out over dinner and positions were assigned. Khy bade them goodnight as she headed

toward her room. Gann followed and shouted for her to wait. He asked her about one of her previous companions, the man Casavir she had briefly

mentioned. A sad far away look crossed her face as she told him of the brave and handsome paladin. Gann had been present during several distressing

nightmares she had experienced one evening. The powerful images seemed to cleave her soul with the horrifying question of self-doubt in the love of the

two men. He had decided to participate in her dream tonight and wanted to portray himself as the gallant Casavir. The question was meant to trigger her

sub-conscious into producing the man while she slept. He then went to his room and waited.

-----

Gann stood in the beautiful quarters of the girl and looked into the mirror. He did well in his disguise of the noble paladin and waited for her to appear.

_**"Casavir".**_ She shouted as she ran to him and embraced him tightly. _**"I am here my love". **_Gann whispered. She pulled him close and brushed her lips

against his and then kissed him hard, parting his lips with her searching tongue. The intensity of the kiss caught him by surprise and he soon found

himself returning her eager passion with that of his own. He had always maintained an emotional distance in dreamwalking, taking what he wanted from

his victim without any real involvement. He did not socialize with his dream women, did not know them and did not want to. This was different. Khy was a

real person to him and this connection caused the long buried feelings of his heart to surface. The overwhelming flood of emotions washed through him as

he felt her body press into his. He did not know if he could preserve the charade much longer with the desire for her clouding his focus. The soft kisses

and gentle caresses of his naked body began to draw him under her control. Gann fought to keep his focal point on the concealment of his true self within

that of the paladin. The temptation of her rich, supple lips and the absolute surrender of her perfect form caught him in a weave of her desires. He looked

down and discovered the disclosure of his pale blue skin as she began to suck his nipples, and reach for the hard shaft between his legs. A loud moan

escaped his lips as he tried to distract her eyes away from his unveiled identity. Her lithe hands stroked him as she knelt down and took his rigid member

into her mouth. A burst of electrifying sensations rushed through his loins as he placed his hands upon her bobbing head. The strong suction and release

of her mouth along with the escalating massage of her hands brought him quickly to the peak of release. He groaned loudly and exploded into a blaze of

searing sparks as he fell to his knees. He slumped to the floor gasping for air as he heard her say, _**"Forgive me Gann, I thought you were someone **_

_**else".**_

-----

Her dreams were much too vivid for him to manage at his current level of involvement. He had seduced many women into fulfilling his sexual pleasures

while dreamwalking, however, this encounter was somewhat unusual. The potency of his dream climax seemed almost too real, as if he were experiencing

it in the waking world. He attempted to regain the concealment of the tall man, and with much deliberation, he succeeded. He moved closer to the girl,

who was now sitting near the large fireplace. She looked up and said, _**"Oh, Cas—it is you"! "For a moment, I thought you were Gann". "Who is **_

_**Gann"?**_ He said softly. _**"A new friend".**_ She whispered as she walked toward him. _**"Are you fucking him too"! **_A shrill voice screamed, as Gann noticed a

new character enter her hazy vision. _**"Please Bishop",**_ she said with tears in her eyes, _**"Don't do this".**_ Bishop shouted that she could not really love

anyone, that she was just a whore that fucked anyone standing still. Gann remained silent, watching the interaction between the two as Khy's

subconscious provided the dialogue that would lead into her troubled mind. He heard her speak of the love she had for the angry man, and of the way, he

had deeply hurt her. Bishop slapped her, knocking her to the floor as the mist reshaped into another view.

-----


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

I apologize for the wait. I wanted to re-edit "Memoirs of an Outsider". I added more to some of the chapters and corrected the print for better reading. The OC, MOTB, and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few errors in grammar were left to enhance the story and dialogue. Some adult language and sexual situations are contained in this chapter. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 3 "Why me"?**

Gann pulled back from actual contact in her dream, to remaining as just an outside observer of the details. Being with her seemed to throw off his

concentration and he could not maintain the idyllic secrecy of his identity. He relinquished control and was satisfied for the time being, to be a spectator in

her current manifestation. The mist cleared as Gann watched the man, Bishop, beat Khy into submission and then throw her onto the nearby bed. Holding

her down, the man began raping her as she cried out in pain for him to stop. Gann cringed at the vile treatment of the girl as the angry ranger penetrated

the delicate forbidden opening of her behind with savage rage. Screams echoed through the room as Bishop plunged harder into her, wearing the look of

a crazed animal. Her pleas went unheeded as Gann saw the man peak in despicable gratification and then walk away from her agonizing form, laughing

with glee. He could not bring himself to watch anymore of the contemptible abuse inflicted upon the beautiful young girl, and he quickly withdrew himself

from her tormented dream. Gann opened his eyes and sighed as he realized the complexities of her troubled mind. "_**I will have to plan much better if I **_

_**am to accomplish my goal of interacting with her dreams". **_He said to himself as he slowly released his mind to sleep.

-----

Khy deftly prepared for the great battle with the bear king and his many irate followers. Gann offered advice on the upcoming skirmish, which she

gratefully accepted. He watched as she checked equipment and spells, hoping that the outcome would be one of victory. Gann was relieved the girl did

not show any signs of remembering his slip during her fitful night of dreaming. He wanted to push further into her shadowy, veiled psyche to learn the

truth about the shocking and ruthless scenes he witnessed. Could the dreams be actual events that she had deeply buried, or were they a unconscious

interpretation, some eerie symbol of her strange and profound desires. He knew the answer to this question, and the many others he had, could be found

with his determination and unwavering persistence into her dreams.

-----

The small group marched toward the gates of the city to meet the immense hoard of malevolent creatures waiting for them on the other side. Khy had

accepted the fact, as she had done so many times before, that she might be killed in this violent encounter. She thought of Casavir and of her friends back

in Neverwinter, and wondered if they presumed that she were dead. Had they mourned her and then moved on with their lives, or did they search the

rubble hoping to find her alive. Nevertheless, they would never find her as she was now in Mulsantir, thousands of miles away from her loved ones, about

to undertake another fight for her life. The sound of voices interrupted her thoughts as the small group drew closer to the bear king and his spirit forces.

Okku offered to leave the city and its inhabitants in peace if Khy would surrender her life to him. For a moment, she actually considered the bear's unusual

bargain, in that it would finally end her tormented struggle. The people with whom she now traveled did not know her well and would not grieve long if

she were gone. _**"Why not",**_ she thought,_** "It would be over soon, and the bear had promised not to let her suffer". **_Khy looked back to see the faces

of her new allies and the eyes of the handsome dreamwalker locked on hers.

-----

His soft gray-blue gaze stirred something familiar deep inside her. A sensation of lustful yearning for this man was quite well known to her, yet she also

felt a strange sort of urge that she could not describe. There was something extraordinary and unique about the way he made her feel. She needed to

discover what this unusual emotion could be, and why she only had it around him. With her choice made, Khy fought against the foes with every fiber of

her being to keep herself and her companions alive. The terrible melee seemed to last forever, but then, suddenly it was all over with the complete

surrender of Okku. The bear king begged her to end his life quickly before _"IT"_consumed his soul. Khy did not understand the bear's suicidal request. She

would never purposely kill a defeated foe, especially this magnificent adversary. All at once, the shadowy manifestation inside her began to forcefully

emerge and then ventured to consume the great bear. The powerful need twisted and strained within her to escape and satisfy the unfathomable hunger

she sensed. She recalled the surging pleasure and deep satisfaction she had felt in the barrows when quenching this aching thirst, and for a brief

moment, she considered letting go. _**"NO"!**_ She shouted as she internally wrestled with the evil desire and mentally reeled the beast back into the dark

recesses of her soul.

-----

Khy collapsed from the great exertion and lay gasping for air at the feet of her friends. She could see the incredulous and somewhat frightened looks on

their faces as Gann carefully helped her to her feet. Okku thanked her for sparing him from the malicious entity and further explained that she was a

_"spirit-eater"._ She had become a monstrous creature that devoured the souls of spirits and living beings, and would ultimately terrorize the land with her

insatiable appetite. The great bear told her that if she did not consume souls, she would eventually die from the curse, that it would turn inward and drain

her life away. Khy could not doubt the sincerity in which the mighty bear related the facts of the cruel fate awaiting her. Tears began to fill her eyes as the

bear continued to speak of aiding her in ridding this damnable blight on her soul. She accepted his offer as she swiftly hurried back to the Sloop with the

others soon following. She ran to her room and gave in to the torrent of tears that bubbled up and stormed from her aching and tormented heart. _**"Why **_

_**me"?**_ She thought, _**"What have I done to justify all the pain and sadness overflowing in my life"? **_She wept louder with the realization that she

could never return home to Cas and the others while this hellish curse plagued her. Everything she held dear was now forever lost to her. Hopes and

dreams of a normal life with a man she truly loved would never be possible for her now. _**"Sometimes I feel there is no need to go on",**_ she said softly as

her eyes began to close, _**"Maybe death could be my salvation".**_

-----

Gann tried to control his unbridled terror after seeing the black malevolence manifest from the beautiful and charismatic young girl. He listened as Okku

told them of his admiration for Khy's strength of will in restraining the engulfing pit of darkness and that her courage might at last prove to finally defeat

the impulsive curse. He had the inclination to flee from these unfathomable troubles and return to the safety and serenity of the telthored lands. However,

his curiosity about the peculiar girl calmed his raging fears. He left the group and headed for his quarters, resolute in his mind to learn more about the

stunning enigma that intrigued his soul.

-----

Gann appeared in the soft mist and watched as the many scenes of her dreams floated by. She walked through a large courtyard with many people

saluting and waving as she nodded and smiled. A large room materialized before him with Khy sparring against a very attractive man. They left by the

ascending stairs and he followed the pair up into a high tower. The next vision entailed a sexual interlude between the two as he watched the man thrust

into her from behind. The sheer bliss on her face brought about the urge to try interacting with her once again. He wanted to be the one plunging his

rigid manhood into her and creating the ecstasy on her heavenly features. The scene faded with her screaming in the peak of pleasure and then the view

evolved into her elaborate bedroom. Gann walked over to the girl sitting on the huge bed and said, _**"Hello". **_Khy looked up and smiled, returning the

greeting with, _**"Hello, Gann".**_ "_**I'm glad you're here",**_ she said, _**"I've been quite lonely".**_ He casually asked about her life before they met. She told him

of the keep, of all her friends and of her foster-father. He listened as she reminisced about her days in Neverwinter and the dreadful hardships they all

had endured. _**"Tell me about Bishop and Casavir". **_Gann asked her. A melancholy look clouded her eyes as she said, _**"I love them both, but not in the **_

_**way they want".**_ _**"Light of Heavens and my uncle explained about the different types of love",**_ she whispered, "_**That the forever kind of love is **_

_**with your heart, mind, body and soul".**_ He nodded as she continued. _**"I could not tell them that I loved them",**_ she cried, _**"I couldn't say the **_

_**words". **_Tears streamed down her pink cheeks as she said, _**"I wanted to be certain of my feelings, and now it's too late and I will never see them **_

_**again". **_He took her in his arms and held her as she desperately wept for her lost loves. Gann wiped her tears away and leaned down to kiss her

forehead. _**"One never knows what the future holds",**_ he told her,_** "Sometimes we can not see the love right in front of us". **_Khy looked into his

stormy blue eyes and softly kissed his lips.

-----

They entered the Death God's vault once again with the intention of completing the search for a way into the lower level. Ghostly scribes divulged

information about the solution needed for the locked door and an intense battle with death knights resulted in finding a key. It was disappointing that it

did fit the impassible door, but it did open another one nearby. That room led to a passage down into the crematorium, where they met the spirit of the

high priest of Myrkul. He supposedly held the much sought after instrument that was needed to open the gate to the crypts below. The priest told them

his pitiful story and of the other ghosts inhabiting the furnace. Something deep within Khy gave her the inspiration to offer these poor souls _"eternal rest"_

from their endless suffering. Her companions jumped back as she suddenly unleashed the creature inside her to relieve the spirits of their agonizing,

never-ending wandering. The phantoms began to vanish as they were finally released from their earth-bound prison. The act did not seem to increase

Khy's powerful craving, yet it did fill her with the energy of life that her body needed to survive. She felt the enormous flow of strength course through her

body as her friends stared in amazement. _**"Little one", **_Okku said, _**"This aspect of the beast may be of help". "I agree", **_Safiya chimed in, _**"You could **_

_**use this attribute of the curse to control the hunger that constantly drains you".**_ _**"I fear it is not that simple", **_Kaelyn said, _**"You are allowed to **_

_**only use this trait on evil spirits". "Are you sure"? **_Khy asked. Kaelyn nodded as she explained what little she knew about _"spirit-eaters"._

-----

The group carefully explored the lower level, finding a dilapidated library with scrolls and an old tome. The undead that controlled this area of the vault

were extremely dangerous and Khy suggested they return at a later time. Everyone agreed as they made their way back to the normal plane of existence.

The party visited the Temple of the Three and received information about someone who could help in Khy's struggle against the curse. The _"Wood Man",_

as he was called lived in Ashenwood, near the Lake of Tears garrison. She was also given access to Magda, who could be now be found in the Veil

theater. They hurried off to speak with the small woman, hoping she would have the knowledge to answer the many questions that she and Safiya had

been waiting to ask. Sadly, Magda knew very little about Lienna's dealings and could only give them a key to the locked door in the shadow theater. Once

again, she entered the portal that existed in Lienna's room and the group walked through the unlocked door into an eerie room of circular doorways. A

golem stood immobile at the back of the room and with Safiya's suggestions, Khy used one of the essences she had to re-animate the clay guardian. The

golem told her that visitors were behind one of the doors as she asked the sentry to open the portal. Strange gargoyle-like creatures emerged, and

with prodding, confessed that they had brought Khy to this realm under orders from Lienna and a red wizard. She asked the fiendish beasts about the

welfare of her friends and was told that a few escaped the destruction of the ruins. "_**Casavir, the paladin",**_ she yelled, _**"Is he alive, did you see him get **_

_**out"? **_The dread in her eyes was justified, as the creatures told her of his death. _**"No",**_ she screamed, _**"It can't be true".**_ _**"You lie"!**_ She shrieked at the

monstrous things, as the creatures cowered from her wrath and then miserably verified the gallant man's demise. A deep guttural howl of immense

sorrow burst forth from Khy's throat as she fell to the floor in heartbroken grief. The sounds of mourning continued as Gann lifted the inconsolable girl into

his arms and carried her back to the inn.

-----

Khy drank deeply of the reddish-brown liquid, as the Rashemi fire wine dulled the pain of her profound and immeasurable loss. Her friends tried to comfort

the girl, but nothing would get through the spiraling grief-stricken despair she felt. _**"I am the harbinger of death",**_ she whispered, _**"I bring only sorrow **_

_**and misery to those I love". **__**"That is not true", **_Kaelyn said softly, _**"I see you as one whose heart craves what your soul needs". **_Khy looked into the

black mirrored eyes of the winged girl and said, _**"My love only results in hopelessness for others", **_she replied, _**"It is time that I lock the door to my **_

_**heart before someone else is hurt". **_She waved at the barman to fetch another bottle as she focused on the cup in front of her. Khy wanted desperately

to forget about Cas, and of her unspoken declaration of love. _**"Maybe Bishop was right",**_ she thought, _**"Maybe I am just a whore who can't love".**_ Her

mind began to create a path of reckoning she now intended to follow, and to discipline herself against future encounters. _**"I will never seek love again",**_

she said softly, _**"I don't**_ _**deserve it".**_ She downed the last of the fire wine and walked over to the bar. _**"I need to forget",**_ she thought as she approached

one of the seamen sitting with a few others, _**"A night of intense fucking should help".**_ The small group watched as their leader playfully flirted with all

the men drinking at the inn. _**"She's drunk", **_Safiya, said, _**"And she's**_ _**trying to block out what she feels". **_Kaelyn nodded along with Gann as they

observed the brazen actions Khy presented to the sex starved men. She wanted to erase the memory of Casavir by having intimate contact with another

man. The crowd of pirates and sailors vied for her attention as she staggered toward the table where her friends sat. She straddled her legs across

Gann's lap and said, _**"You know, every man in this place wants to fuck me except you". "Am I not good enough",**_ she whispered,_** "Or is it that I'm **_

_**awake". **_

-----

Gann stood suddenly, knocking Khy to the floor. _**"You have had**_ _**enough tonight",**_ he said, _**"Time for bed".**_ "_**Great",**_ she giggled, _**"Your room or mine". **_

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then marched off to her room. After throwing her onto the bed, he turned to leave. _**"Where are you **_

_**going"?**_ She said unlacing her armor. He explained that he was going to his room to sleep and suggested she do the same. _**"Wait",**_ she yelled as she

walked toward him, _**"You really don't want me, do you"?**_ It took every ounce of control he had to leave her. He wanted her more than anything else,

but not in this way. _**"Go to sleep"!**_ He told her as she wrapped herself in a blanket and headed back to the bar. _**"Someone out there will want me"!**_

She yelled at him. Gann slammed the door and pushed her back to her bed as he grabbed a chair and waited for her to fall asleep. _**"Gann",**_ she said as

she crawled into bed, _**"I lied". "Once everyone knows what I am", **_she whispered, _**"No one will ever want me again". **_She closed her eyes and

mumbled softly, _**"I wish…. Someone….. would**_….. **_"Someone will"._** He said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: A heart's desire

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Some adult language and sexual situations are in this chapter. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 4 "A hearts desire"**

Khy appeared withdrawn as the little group boarded the witchboat on their lengthy journey to Ashenwood. They had over one hundred and thirty miles of

isolated time together before arriving at the _Lake of Tears_ garrison where they hoped to find the elusive _Wood Man_. Gann started to scrutinize the young

woman's actions with the knowledge he had obtained through her troubled dreams. Traveling into her subconscious mind had allowed him access to her

innermost fears and desires. In time, he had hoped to gain a semblance of insight into the unfathomable recesses of her heart. His ultimate goal was to

create the perfect dream lover that he could conjure with little effort and which would result in no emotional ties. Her yearning for a profound and fulfilling

love shadowed everything else that created the great mayhem in her tormented life. This sorrowful longing made for an ideal situation that he could twist

to his advantage. However, his plans began to fade away with every moment he spent with her.

-----

He remembered the heartbreaking anguish she had suffered when learning of her cherished paladin's death. He had walked through her memories that

night, and found it hard to distinguish her feelings from the chaos of her drunken stupor. The kaleidoscope of brief scenes that rapidly whooshed by him

only generated a bedlam of confusion in his throbbing head. Gann knew he no longer wanted to make use of this woman for just his dreamwalking

pleasures and amusement. He now yearned to discover the entirety of her being along with the passion of her magnificent body. The fear of her malicious

curse almost kept him from wanting her in the waking world. He was afraid that she would consume him in the throes of passion, unable to control the

beast with the climax of her desires. He doubted that his aspirations for her would actually happen in reality, but he could have her in a dream.

-----

Khy pulled the fur cape tight about her shoulders, noticing that the air was growing colder as they continued north to their destination. Her thoughts

had been on the ravenous evil presence she now knew dwelled inside her. The information she had acquire on_ spirit-eaters_ had given her no choice but to

plan her days around the vile and insatiable hunger. When completely satisfied, she could function for about three days before the voracious need arose

to consume a blameless life force. She could probably maintain herself with sending malicious spirits to _"eternal rest"_, but would these specters be

available as they journeyed far from Mulsantir. The witches told her she could _"satiate"_ her cravings by using her own existence; however, this feature

would destroy six months to a year of her life span depending on the level of her thirst. She could also _"suppress"_ the uncontrollable urges, except that it

would only result in a slight gain to the energy she needed_**. "I will not devour innocent creatures to prolong my own life"! **_She said to herself. _**"If this**_

_**is my only course of action", **_she thought, _**"I would rather die". **_At this point, Khy began to develop an intricate outline in her mind that she would

implement if all else failed.

-----

The stillness of the starry night sky with the gentle lapping of the water against the boat lulled the small group of adventurers into a restful sleep. Gann

prepared once again to venture into Khy's slumbering visions as he closed his eyes and relaxed. She sat in a large field surrounded by beautiful flowers

and a nearby stream bubbled with glee as he approached. He knew he had finally mastered the disguise of the courageous paladin when she called out,

_**"Casavir".**_ He sat next to her, curling his arm around her waist saying, _**"Hello, my love".**_ She nestled her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms

around his neck while situating herself upon his lap. Gann fought the urge to reveal himself, knowing that if he did, she might recoil from his advances. She

looked up and smiled as she brushed her soft lips across his and then kissed him. Her mouth was warm and inviting, like a cozy fire on a cold winter's

night. He felt her nimble tongue searching for his as he joined her in the seeking exploration of one another.

-----

She tightened her hold as she buried her face into the shallow of his neck. _**"Forgive me".**_ She whispered. _**"I should have told you of my feelings". **_

Gann could hear the sadness in her voice as she continued her bittersweet confession. _**"I do love you Cas",**_ she said, _**"I love you more than you will **_

_**ever know".**_ He stroked her hair and embraced her close as she began to cry softly. _**"I will always feel the touch of your heart within my own", **_she

said, _**"And the gift of your body **__**persists through my memory". **_Khy slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. _**"I cannot give you what you **_

_**want my love",**_ she cried with haunting fear and guilt, _**"That which you seek from me will never be possible".**_

_**----- **_

Gann stared at her with the paladin's deep blue eyes and asked, _**"Why"?**_ _**"I don't know". **_She said as she clung to him in desperation. _**"Something **_

_**keeps me from saying the words",**_ she told him, _**"Even though I feel the love". "Oh, Cas",**_ she cried, _**"Why can't I say what's in my heart".**_ He was

confused by her tearful declaration to the man she obviously cared for, and remained quiet as he thought about her heartrending admission. Gann

suddenly recalled a phrase uttered by the chivalrous man and repeated it to Khy. _**"I will be here when you are ready",**_ he said to her and then added,

_**"Whatever your heart desires".**_ She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, as she stood saying, _**"My hearts desire".**_ She then turned and ran across

the meadow as Gann watched her jump into someone's arms. He tried to identify the usurper of his rightful affections, but she blocked his view. He

walked toward the two, but somehow could not draw near enough to observe. _**"A new rival",**_ he thought, _**"I suppose I need to discover a bit more **_

_**about my elusive prey and her mysterious admirers". **_

-----

Okku hurriedly led the way off the ship and then rolled along the snow-covered ground, glad to be on solid land once again. Khy laughed at the great bear

shaking the powdery frost from his thick, colorful coat. She glanced over at the dreamwalker and then quickly averted her eyes as he detected a hint of

redness to her cheeks. _**"She seems embarrassed", **_he thought, _**"I wonder if she knows of my deception". **_There was no time to ponder the question

as a scream for help captured their attention. The garrison was under attack from tree-like creatures as the group attempted to aid the people in the

stronghold. When the skirmish was over, they met with Nadij, a young witch who directed them to Dalenka, the commander of the garrison. Dalenka

refused to divulge any information due to the malicious curse Khy carried. As they left Dalenka's house, Nadij told them of a blight infecting the forest and

that perhaps the Wood Man too, suffered from the horrible malady. She promised the girl assistance in helping to cure the diseased woodland as the

small party trudged through the snow toward Ashenwood.

-----

The icy wind blew mercilessly at the weary band of travelers as they were suddenly confronted by a spirit tree. Gnarlthorn, as he was called, told them

how to cure the terrible sickness and how to restore the telthor sanctuary. This quest gave her something tangible that she could actually complete with a

little perseverance. Aiding the spirits would help her to focus on a greater good and therefore forget about her own misfortunes for a short while. Khy

and the others battled Frost giants, ogres and malicious disease-infected vegetation, trying to bring back the sacred telthor refuge. They needed to push

onward to _Immil Vale_, a rich oasis inhabited by the knowledgeable sisters of the witch, Nadji. There they would find the last element required to finally free

the sanctuary from its devastating and destructive plague. The sun began to diminish into reddish-orange swirls on the far horizon as the exhausted

party prepared to set up a transitory camp for the night.

-----

Gann had been contemplating his next move once he entered her dreams that evening. _**"She left **__**the paladin",**_ he thought, _**"For another man that was **_

_**more desirable". "I should attempt a new disguise",**_ he considered for a moment, _**"Maybe that **__**of the wicked ranger". "Perhaps she is simply **_

_**drawn to evil", **_he pondered, _**"That would explain somewhat, why the curse chose to invade her". **_He made up his mind to inhabit the form of

Bishop to learn once and for all of her genuine feelings for the devious man. Khy was building a fire as the dreamwalker approached and casually inquired

about Bishop. _**"You spoke of his betrayal", **_Gann said, _**"Yet you still have sentiments for him".**_ _**"It is **__**difficult for me to open old wounds",**_ she

replied, _**"I cared for him a great deal". "But why would you",**_ He asked, _**"If he is as reprehensible as you **__**have mentioned, why linger over his **_

_**fate"? **_Khy gazed into his smoky-blue eyes and tried to understand the reasoning behind Gann's inquiry into her relationship with a former lover.

-----

"_**My first instinct",**_ she announced, _**"Is to tell you that it's none of your fucking business"! **_He stepped back, startled from her forceful words, and

then prepared to leave. _**"My second",**_ she said calmly,_** "Is to wonder why you want to know".**_ _**"Curiosity",**_ he replied smiling at her, _**"Just a bit of **_

_**curiosity". **_Kaelyn, Safiya and Okku waited for the tension between the two to subside, hoping they would not have to rapidly intervene. _**"Okay". **_Khy

said as she leaned against a large rock and starred off into the flames of the roaring campfire. _**"When we return to Mulsantir", **_she said quietly, _**"And, if **_

_**you are still "Curious", I will answer whatever you ask". **_Gann seemed satisfied by her statement and walked away smiling. _**"I still have tonight",**_ he

said to himself, _**"And that may be all that I require".**_

-----

Gann watched the hazy interaction between Bishop and Khy with great interest. The way she gently touched the man's scar covered body and then softly

kissed the marks, caused a twinge of deep yearning inside him. The ranger gazed at her with loving eyes as he took her into his arms and passionately

kissed her lips. Gann could see the frenzied need overtake the ranger when he held her close. The dreamwalker was slowly beginning to make sense of

the powerful scene as he stared at the man carefully plunging into her. This was a vision he had previously observed, the loss of her virginity. _**"He was **_

_**her first".**_ He thought as he marveled at the immense care and concern the man lavished upon her. _**"I suppose you never forget the person that **_

_**introduced you to the world of sexual fulfillment". **_He said to himself. The view changed and Gann listened as Bishop pleaded with her to run away

with him, to leave the quest behind and flee. The thought that this man truly loved her and could still hurt her, seemed to overwhelm the dreamer's mind.

The venue swirled again, changing with her restless mind as Gann found himself in the beautiful meadow once more. He concentrated on the memory of

the ranger, and prepared himself to meet her as Bishop.

-----

"_**Khy",**_ he said as he sat down next to her, _**"Would you come away with me now". "Bishop", **_she whispered, _**"I thought you were angry**_ _**with me". **_

_**"I was", **_Gann, replied, _**"But, I still love you". "You love me", **_she said with surprise, _**"You never told me of your love before, why now".**_ The

dreamwalker knew he had blundered in his dialogue with the girl and tried to save the affair by kissing her. She melted into his arms as his hands slipped

down and caressed her bare buttocks under the flimsy chemise. They rolled around on the soft grass, embracing and touching each other. Khy began to

loosen the lacings on his breeches as she nibbled his neck and ears. Gann moaned from the pleasures she created as he felt her remove the restricting

fabric, thus freeing his rigid shaft. She let her tongue travel down his stomach and then swish around his navel. Her long silvery hair tickled his chest as

she moved closer to his loins. Gann clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself in character as Khy grasped his manhood and tenderly flicked the hard knob

with her tongue. _**"Ahhhh".**_ Escaped his lips as he felt her warm enticing mouth envelop him. His fingers became tangled in her hair when he clutched her

nodding head as the feeling of ecstasy rushed through his body. The strong suction and release of her mouth along with the stroking of her hands

created an intense surge of impulses running up his spine. The air exploded from his lungs as he realized he had been holding his breath in anticipation.

He felt the fire building in his loins as she rapidly quickened the pace of her hands and sucked harder. A loud groan accompanied the blazing eruption of

hot fluid in the rapture of mind numbing desire. As he tried to catch his breath, Gann pulled her close and held her in his arms.

-----

He was relieved to find his cover was still intact as he kissed her sweet lips and fondled her breasts. He realized that he had not yet felt her under him,

waiting for him to fill her with his unyielding blade. He was very adept in pleasing his dream lovers and knew that she would soon be his for the taking.

Gann ripped off her shert, revealing her sensuous naked form as he pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. His hand found its way

between her legs and expert fingers entered her moist canal as his thumb found her center of delight. He alternated his firm sucking between nipples as

he fucked her with nimble fingers while rubbing her hard button. Khy was panting faster as he amplified the manipulation of her sensitive bud along with

the hasty thrusting of his fingers. She began to grind herself against his hand when he felt her body become stiff and spasm as she screamed his name.

The jerking and moaning of her heightened peak continued and Gann felt the wetness of her climax cover his hand as he smiled. _**"I'll give you whatever **_

_**your heart desires".**_ He said brushing his lips across hers. _**"My hearts desire".**_ She repeated as she pushed him back and ran away across the field. He

watched her once again scamper into the arms of the anonymous man. The problem of yet another lover filled him with anger. _**"Not Casavir and not **_

_**Bishop",**_ he thought, _**"Who else did she love"? **_He knew that he would not give up searching her psyche until he discovered her hearts desire.


	5. Chapter 5: Reality check

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. A small amount of adult language is contained in this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 5 "Reality check"**

The little group made their way down the steep ridge while battling vicious wyverns along the way to the bottom. Immil Vale was a rich and beautiful

valley paradise, hidden away by the small protective peaks of the famous "_Running Rocks". _Khy completed her tasks of finding a cure for the blight in

Ashenwood and then ridding the two telthor witches of their problem in the bheur. A large boulder caught the party's attention and the witches explained

that it was an ancient rock called the _Mosstone,_ a place where dreams are realized. They decided to rest at the base of the massive rock for the night to

see if there was any truth to the bizarre legends. Exhaustion and a warm campfire led to whimsical chatter and tall tales amongst the group. Khy watched

as Gann preened by combing his long hair and smoothing down the wrinkles from his trail-worn clothes. _**"Gann",**_ she said smiling, _**"You're the only man **_

_**I know who can strut while sitting down"! **_Peels of laughter echoed through the night as the dreamwalker grinned at their amusement and nodded.

_**"I'm really very easy to get along with", **_he told them, _**"Once people learn to worship me".**_ They all giggled with delight as the playful banter

between Khy and Gann continued.

-----

"_**That smile of hers could charm any man", **_he thought, _**"It's too bad that it hides a viper". **_He could not forget the ominous curse she harbored

behind that gleaming and sensual smile. In fact, he had made a point of keeping his distance when around her, except, of course, for her dreams. He

had to acknowledge to himself that her somnolent visions increased his complete fascination with her. _**"If only she were free of that horrible hunger",**_

he thought, _**"I would gladly forgo my dreamwalking for awhile". **_As she talked with the others, he let his mind slip off into the treasured memories of

his phantom encounters with her. He relived the scene of her warm mouth and skilled hands bringing him to the heightened ecstasy of release. He longed

for the day when he could appear as his true self in her dreams with no dread that she would recoil in repulsion at his advances. Gann could not admit to

himself or to anyone else, about his profound fear of rejection. The deep need of camaraderie, of a family and a reciprocated love burned in his tortured

soul. He swathed his insecurities in a blanket of arrogant narcissism and a portentous manner, never revealing the timid man within. He was completely

unaware that Khy, had to some extent, sensed the yearning crying out from his lonely heart. She would not violate his charade of self-confidence and

would not reveal her gift of empathy until he felt more at ease with her. It was getting late as the party finally retired for the evening; letting the cocoon

of sleep envelope them, like a shroud of tranquility.

-----

Khy opened her eyes to find a hazy mist of a foreign landscape and an eerie stillness surrounding her. Panic enveloped her mind as she hurriedly scanned

the area for a clue to her whereabouts. Hoping that she had not descended into another dire situation, her gaze fell upon the familiar features of the

dreamwalker. _**"Gann",**_ she whispered, _**"Where are we"? "In a dream",**_ he answered, _**"A dream of your making". **_He smiled at the confusion on her

face as he quickly explained his well-known world of dreams. She nodded in understanding as he continued to detail a few descriptions of likely

encounters, and how to react to simple challenges. _**"Is this what its like for you"? **_She asked. _**"Sometimes",**_ he said, _**"It depends on the individual". **_

Khy knew of his unique abilities, but did not fully comprehend the meaning until now. They walked down a long shady lane and came to a large tree with

people standing about. Past recipients of the curse surrounded a woman with Safiya's face. A short melee ensued and ended with a gift of a mask

fragment from Safiya's twin. The two awoke from their vision travels and discussed the dream while the others slept.

-----

They thrashed out many possible meanings of the strange dream and what, if any, the significance of the mask segment may entail for them all. _**"Gann",**_

Khy asked, _**"Do you walk through my dreams"?**_ The question caught him off guard and he tried to hide his surprise. _**"Yes".**_ He said lowering his head.

_**"What have you seen"?**_ She asked the obviously nervous man. She waited as he finally said, _**"Bits of your life". **_Khy did not always remember her

nightly visions, and wondered about his intrusions into her inexplicable psyche. She sensed a slight agitation and discomfort in him with her inquiries as

she said, _**"It's okay, you don't have to reveal anything".**_ A sigh of relief escaped his lips as she announced, _**"Just tell me one thing, do you actually **_

_**like me there"? **_

**_-----_**

_**"What",**_ he replied, _**"I don't understand the question". "Gann",**_ she said softly,_** "We journey together, yet you avoid me at every **_

_**opportunity". "You refuse to speak to me unless the others are present", **_she continued with, _**"What conclusion would you have"?**_ He stared at

her, unable to find the right words to explain his actions. _**"You are not obligated to me",**_ she said, _**"If you want to leave, then do so".**_ He squirmed and

cleared his throat as Khy felt an unusual wave of mixed emotions emanate from him. Suddenly the clarity of his hesitation and lack of explanation hit her

as she said, _**"It's the curse, isn't it". **_He nodded slowly and replied, _**"Being raised among the telthor spirits, I can feel their fear of you".**_

_**"Regrettably",**_ he said, _**"I too have reservations in your ability to keep the evil beast caged". "I understand",**_ she said sadly, _**"You don't have to **_

_**say anymore". **_Khy grabbed her bedding and walked to the far end of the campsite to sleep. The excruciating pain of the hunger began to tear at her as

she cried herself back into a restless sleep.

-----

The next few days were spent curing the blight, fighting in a take over of the fort and in finally meeting the mysterious Wood Man. The majestic creature

filled her with a sense of awe as she made the decision to heal him by bestowing her life force upon him. A wonderful feeling of fulfillment rushed through

her body as the act increased her energy and eased the terrible pangs of hunger. With their goals met, they boarded the witchboat and headed back

down the river to Mulsantir. Gann had noticed that Khy was slowly isolating herself from her companions and hoped that he was not the cause. He had

not attempted to venture into her dreams since their conversation at Immil Vale, but now he needed insight into her recent behavior. He waited for the

slow, even rising of her chest before he prepared himself to project into her subconscious. He closed his eyes and concentrated, letting his abilities

automatically take over in the pursuit of her concealed mind.

-----

Gann approached her as she sat alone in the familiar field. He watched as three, no four men approached the area and sat down across from her. He

recognized Casavir and Bishop, but the other two were new additions to her dream world. No one spoke at first, but then Casavir broke the silence with,

_**"My love, you must make a decision". "You can't keep us as you're own personal harem Khy"! **_Bishop yelled as they all nodded. _**"I wouldn't **_

_**mind".**_ The strange man with horns said as he smiled at her and winked_**. "A tiefling",**_ Bishop shouted, _**"You had to fuck a damn tiefling". "Calm **_

_**yourself",**_ the handsome man with sandy hair whispered, _**"Let her speak".**_ She looked at each man in turn before saying, _**"I care for you all, please **_

_**don't make me choose one above the others". "Are there any more you've spread your harlot legs for"? **_Bishop said with a nasty grin. Khy shook

her head no, as Bishop continued his accusations with, _**"But there is someone that you secretly yearn for, am I right"? "Is he correct my lady"? **_

Casavir asked. _**"Yes",**_ she said as tears welled up in her golden eyes, _**"But it's different with him". "How is it different", **_Casavir asked, _**"Will you **_

_**explain yourself"?**_

_**----- **_

"_**With you Nevalle",**_ she said, _**"It was lust and nothing more, a brief quenching of undeniable attraction".**_ The sandy-haired man nodded, then

saluted her and walked away. _**"Valen",**_ she said to the man with the long tail and small horns, _**"We needed each other during a difficult time in the **_

_**hells". "You and I both know that what we had was not true love". "But, it was exceptionally magical". **_The tiefling said as he kissed her palms and

left. _**"Bishop",**_ she said softly, caressing his cheek, _**"You opened the door of love and desire for me", "For that I will be eternally grateful". **_She

turned to the paladin and took his hand as she continued. _**"Cas",**_ she whispered, _**"You gave your heart to me without conditions or expectations". **_

_**"You are the only person that actually professed your love". "Until you", **_she told him as she held his hand to her cheek, _**"I had never heard the **_

_**words".**_ _**"I love you both", **_she said standing, _**"For now that will have to be enough". "And what of the other"? **_Bishop asked. She hesitated for a

moment and then said, _**"You don't have to be concerned with him". "Why should we not"? **_Casavir whispered as Bishop nodded in agreement. _**"The **_

_**feelings I have for him are unrequited",**_ she said flatly, _**"Death is my lover now". **_Gann watched as Khy turned and slowly walked away, leaving the

two men waiting for her return.

-----

Mulsantir was bustling with activity as they arrived and quickly disembarked. Merchant ships had landed at the busy port and people were hustling about

loading and unloading crates of merchandise. Khy stopped and stared thoughtfully at a youthful couple standing near the piers. She marveled at the way

the young man looked at his pretty sweetheart with eyes of adoration. The girl returned his loving gaze and embraced him as she kissed his sweet lips.

Safiya noticed that their leader had fallen behind and turned in time to see her observe the twosome. _**"What's wrong"? **_Safiya asked her, watching her

expression change to one of hopelessness. _**"I want to be loved like that", **_she said pointing to the man and woman,_** "Two hearts that beat as one". **_

_**"You will find love such as that one day".**_ The wizard said as she hugged her tight. _**"No Safiya",**_ Khy said shaking her head, _**"That's not possible **_

_**now".**_

**_-----_**

They both hurried to catch up with the others heading toward the Veil theater. Magda had given the party free reign of the theater and the use of

Lienna's quarters. They could rest there or take a room at the Sloop. Okku usually slept outside the gates of the city and then joined the group when they

left on another task. Safiya had been concerned about Khy and asked Okku to remain in the city that night. _**"The little one is losing faith",**_ the great

bear said, _**"We must restore the confidence she has somehow misplaced". **_Kaelyn agreed with Okku and said, _**"No one can truly**_ _**understand the **_

_**burden she bears". "I recommend", **_Safiya, said, _**"That we monitor her whereabouts while in Mulsantir". "If she learns of our trickery", **_Gann

whispered, _**"She will be extremely offended and angry with us".**_ _**"We will have to take that chance". **_Kaelyn said as the others nodded in

agreement.

-----

Khy detected high spirits among her companions as they talked and laughed over dinner at the sloop. She had been pondering her ominous situation and

had concluded that it would be best for everyone if she just vanished. _**"I think I shall retire for the evening", **_she announced, _**"I'll see you all in the **_

_**morning at the Veil". **_Khy left the inn and shuffled off to the theater. Okku was waiting outside when she exited the building and followed her with the

excuse that he wanted the new experience of sleeping inside. She laughed at the huge bear and ruffled his fur as they entered the round structure. Khy

sat at Lienna's desk and quickly penned a short note addressed to her friends, then waited until they all arrived. She feigned sleep as she heard the

others preparing for bed in the other room. A few hours later, she used the shadow stone to open the portal to the realm of black and gray. Khy left

everything as she stepped through the whirling darkness of the gate, tossing the stone aside thus closing the portal behind her. Making her way to

another doorway, she appeared near the gates of the city. Under the cover of darkness, she proceeded back to the chamber in the barrows where she

first awoke. This time she would make sure that no one would disturb the room and by chance free the despicable hunger that raged inside her. Using

several scrolls, Khy bombarded the walls near the opening and caused a massive landslide of dirt and rock to block the entrance. Feeling the excruciating

pains of her appetite increasing, she crumbled weakly to the floor near the nameless remains of the previous spirit-eater and closed her eyes.

-----

"_**She's gone"! **_Safiya screamed. The little group ran toward the wizard then watched as she opened the small scroll and read:

_Forgive me,_

_I cannot continue on_

_knowing that I jeopardize_

_the many lives in this land_

_along with those of my friends._

_I shall rest peacefully_

_with the knowledge that _

_now you all will be safe._

_Khy_

"_**We must find her". **_The usually composed Kaelyn yelled. _**"I will summon telthors to assist in our search". **_Okku growled as he ran from the room and

out to the gates of the city. Gann felt a sense of responsibility in her rash departure. He had told her of his fears in traveling with her and now realized

that his irrational doubts had added to her reckless decision. He began to prepare himself to locate the girl through her dreams. Before he could follow

through on his plan, Okku burst into the room and roared. _**"She has returned to the barrows", **_he said breathlessly, _**"Haste is required".**_

-----

The party made their way through the twists and turns of the barrow tunnels and finally arrived at the now buried entrance into the lower chamber. The

bear king began to dig frantically through the tons of debris blocking the doorway. _**"There must be more than a hundred feet of rubble barring the **_

_**way", **_Safiya cried, _**"We will never reach her in time". **_The heart wrenching truth of the situation enveloped each one as they surrendered all hope of

her return. Safiya began to cry hysterically while Kaelyn prayed to her god for aide and guidance. Gann sat down and cursed himself silently for his part in

her inevitable death. Suddenly Safiya shouted, _**"The golem"! "What are you talking about"? **_Gann said. _**"Do you not recall the conversation with the **_

_**golem", **_Safiya yelled, _**"It told us that one of the portals led to where she had already traveled". "That's right", **_Gann said as a glimmer of optimism

returned, _**"We have to get back to the Veil".**_ Arriving back at the theater, they scrambled about looking for the shadow stone to open the portal.

_**"Here"! **_Gann yelled holding the elusive key in his hand. They hurried into the doorway and approached the clay creature, requesting passage through

the gate.

-----

The golem did not respond as Safiya explained in frustration, that it would only follow Khy's commands. _**"Kaji", **_Safiya said to her familiar, _**"Can you **_

_**communicate with this thing"? "Don't know mistress",**_ he said, _**"But Kaji will try".**_ Kaji began to fly around the head of the creature and talked to it

in a kind of nonsensical gibberish. The golem nodded and then released the locks on the door. The group entered the portal and emerged inside the

obstructed chamber as screams of pain and terror assaulted their senses. Khy lay curled up in a fetal position, shrieking from the agonizing pain of the

beast's insatiable hunger slashing through her body. _**"Khy",**_ Gann yelled as he pulled her into his arms, _**"Stop this idiotic notion of self-sacrifice". "We **_

_**will not allow you to die"!**_ He shouted. She opened her eyes and looked at him saying, _**"You must let me go and leave quickly". "No", **_he told her,

_**"We are all staying". "So unless you plan to consume us", **_he said smiling, _**"I propose you satiate the beast and return with us to the city". **_Khy

weakly used the ability of last resort to quench the monster's craving and sighed as her intense suffering finally abated.


	6. Chapter 6: The good of the many

Sorry for the wait. Holidays! The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Some adult language.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 6 "The good of the many"**

"_**That was a stupid thing to do", **_Gann shouted at the dejected girl, _**"What did you think your death would accomplish"! **_Khy looked up at the angry

dreamwalker and said, _**"I just wanted this to end". "I can't go on any longer with this disgusting creature inside me".**_ She yelled as she walked into

the Veil Theater. _**"We are here to aid you in this struggle", **_Kaelyn said, _**"You must let us help"! "She's right", **_Safiya said, _**"You can rely on us **_

_**whenever the creature asserts itself". **_Khy sat down on the bed and then whispered to her companions, _**"You have no fucking idea of what you are **_

_**proposing".**_ The distressed look on their features suddenly turned to scowls as she exploded with laughter. _**"Is our concern a cause for hilarity"? **_Okku

growled at her. Khy stood, trying to control her amusement of their ridiculous offers and attempted to clarify her situation by saying, _**"What I have inside **_

_**me is not an illness to be cured, nor a demonic possession to be exorcised by Gods or temple priests". "It's not an evil spell to be counter by **_

_**another", or a foe that can be slain with a blade", **_she explained as she paced across the floor, _**"This "thing" wears **__**ME**__** as its camouflage, and exists **_

**_as an evil parasite feeding on others through_ _ME". "For now",_** she said, _**"My will keeps the ravenous beast caged, but that will not last for much **_

_**longer".**_ She stared at each of her worried friends as she told them, _**"You can never assist me in this internal tug-of-war"! "No matter how much **_

_**you want to help", **_she said, _**"The struggle will always remain mine".**_

_**-----**_

Disillusionment clouded their features as she explained the reasoning behind the plan of her barrow entombment. How sealing the hunger in the

cavernous chamber would rid the land of the danger it posed and would finally give her a semblance of peace. _**"My death is of little consequence", **_she

whispered, _**"When compared to the many life forms that would be saved". "I am forever beset by the eyes of frightened people all around me", **_

she said loudly as she glanced over at Gann,_** "To most, I am nothing more than a vile presence lurking about for my next meal". "I do not want **_

_**my legacy to be that of a carnivorous monster". **_She cried._** "I understand your noble sacrifice little one", **_Okku said as he nuzzled her leg, _**"But **_

_**what you do not realize, is that your demise is not acceptable". **_Khy watched as everyone nodded in agreement. _**"We care for you", **_Safiya said with

tears in her eyes, _**"Please do not give into the despair you now feel".**_ _**"We should see what knowledge the Wells of Lurue may hold for us", **_

Kaelyn said softly, _**"I have heard it contains many wonders which may be an asset to our cause".**_ She nodded at the winged girl and smiled as she

scratched the furry telthor king behind his ears. _**"Do you really think that a cure can be found"? **_Khy asked the little group with a slight lilt of hope in

her tone. _**"We will never know small one, unless we try". **_Okku replied softly. Gann had been quiet while everyone spoke their minds. He waited,

watching the exchange of emotions between the others as they tried to convince the girl to persevere in a perhaps, futile search. The one question that

needed to be answered was never asked. _**"Do we have your word", **_he said sternly, _**"That this suicidal foolishness is now over". **_She considered her

answer for a few moments as her friends waited with a look of apprehension on their faces. The direct query from the dreamwalker gave her no choice but

to respond truthfully. _**"No"! **_She said firmly. Gasps of astonishment echoed the room as Khy continued. _**"If all traces of hope are exhausted and there is**_

_**no option left", **_she said with a quiver in her voice, _**"I expect you all to aid me in confining the fiend forever". **_The sheer simplicity of her sincere

statement led to a poignant and reluctant agreement by everyone.

-----

Loneliness and a profound sense of melancholy surrounded Khy as she and the others made their way to the _Wells of Lurue_. The harsh, rugged terrain

led to a slow and labored march as the small party struggled to push onward. Khy mulled over the caring concern and absolute loyalty that her new

friends had expressed recently. They reminded her of the unique qualities found in her companions of the Sword Coast. She smiled to herself and thanked

the gods for allowing her to find these remarkable beings. Hours later, the weary group approached the old and dilapidated bridge that extended across

the turbulent waters of the _River Rasha_. The spring thaw of the winter's snow charged down from the mountains, engorging the river and created a

violent flow of dangerous rapids rushing over jagged rocks. Evening would soon be upon them as Okku suggested they make camp for the night. Khy

gazed down at the raging water, noting a twenty foot drop from the steep bank on which she stood, to the river below. The ancient wooden crossing

spanned more than two-hundred feet over the torrential river before reaching the other side. She watched as a small tree sailed over the foamy waves,

and then suddenly crashed into the sharp peaks of the jutting rocks, splintering into thousands of serrated pieces. The violent scene seemed to somehow

parallel her life, out of control and destined to collide into something, thus shattering her indomitable spirit. Adversities had at one time, strengthened her

steadfast resolve to fight for her beliefs. However, the dilemma she now faced involved others in the perilous task of saving---just her. This undertaking

filled her with the notion that she was being selfish, that one life was not equal to the many in direct jeopardy. Her thoughts were interrupted as Safiya

shouted for her to come and lend a hand with the tent.

-----

Khy stared into the flickering flames of the campfire and cleared her throat. Gann had reminded her of the conversation in which she would tell him of

Bishop, and the betrayal he had committed. She related the tale of the ranger's treachery and how in the end, he left the battle, not willing to fight her

and therefore, in her eyes sought a kind of redemption. _**"We were very close at one time",**_ she said softly, _**"I cared for him more than you can **_

_**know". "You loved him". **_Safiya said. _**"Yes",**_ she nodded as her eyes glistened with tears,_** "But not the way he wanted". "I don't understand",**_

Kaelyn, said with a hint of confusion on her face, _**"I thought you loved the paladin". **_The others nodded as Khy tried to explain her fears and self-doubt

on the subject of love. Gann listened to her detail the uncertainty of her heart, knowing all the while the intimate aspects of her bewilderment. His own

perplexities on the topic began to seep into his conscious mind as he thought about his unfathomable desire for her. Could he set aside his irrational panic

of the beast she harbored he thought as he looked into her captivating golden eyes. He wondered about the mysterious man that she ran to whenever

he mentioned her _heart's desire_. He had not attempted a walk through her troubled dreams in quite a while. Instead, he kept himself busy by observing

the nightly visions of their companions. _**"Tonight",**_ he thought, _**"I'll try once more to satisfy my curiosity--- tonight".**_

-----

He strolled through the flowers of the familiar meadow, wearing the disguise of the gallant paladin as he approached her. She smiled as he sat next to

her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _**"No more indecision", **_he thought as he whispered the phrase, _**"What is your heart's desire my **_

_**lady". **_Khy tried to rise, but Gann kept her firmly on the ground. _**"I must go",**_ she screamed as she struggled against his tight grip, _**"He will leave if I'm **_

_**not there". "Who will leave", **_Gann shouted at the squirming girl, _**"Who is it Khy"! "My heart's desire".**_ She yelled. _**"I assumed that I was your **_

_**heart's desire my lady".**_ He said. _**"Oh Cas",**_ she said as tears streamed down her cheeks, _**"I do love you, and I always will". "But, I believe that he **_

_**is my one true love"! **_With that last statement, she broke free and ran along the grassy hill, disappearing over the rise. Gann quickly followed the frantic

girl and watched as she jumped into the anonymous arms. The shadowy figure seemed familiar somehow, as he finally neared the elusive pair. An

incredible feeling of anticipation crept over him as the disclosure of her sub-conscious longing began to slowly materialize before him. He watched as she

passionately kissed the lips of her one true love-------_Gannayev-of-dreams_.

-----

Gann awoke in a cold sweat as the realization of her secret yearning pounded in his head. _**"No",**_ he said to himself, _**"This cannot be true".**_ There has

never been anything between them, no suggestion what so ever that she had feelings for him. Suddenly, bits and pieces of the puzzle began to fall into

place. The awkwardness, the timid bashfulness, the reddening of her cheeks when she glanced at him and the playful teasing repartee they both

enjoyed, all of these things blended to reveal a key into her psyche. _**"Perhaps",**_ he thought, _**"She truly does not know of her deep feelings". **_Gann

needed to explore this surprising revelation further as he watched her sleeping form shift positions. He knew this act indicated a transformation in her

dreams, as he prepared himself to return to her inexplicable mind. This time he would appear as himself. No deception, no masquerade, no hidden

agenda, just an anxious hagspawn hoping for a glimmer of truth. He carefully walked toward her as she looked up and smiled---- then the scene abruptly

vanished.

-----

Gann heard movement as he opened his eyes to the early dawn of a new day. Khy yawned and stretched, then packed up her bedding and put it away in

her pack as she hastily avoided his eyes. Kaelyn shuffled out of the tent as Safiya stirred the coals of the fire, attempting to rekindle the dormant flames.

He joined the others in breaking camp, as he silently swore to himself. The party ventured slowly across the unstable bridge, carefully watching their

footing with each hazardous step. The deteriorating wooden planks creaked with an eerie groan as they crept closer to the adjoining ridge. A united sigh

of relief could be heard as the small group gratefully made it to solid ground and then pushed onward. They followed a well-worn path that eventually led

them to an irate farmer, who accused Gann of bewitching his only daughter. The girl appeared to be a willing captive of her dream lover, the handsome

and valiant _"Sir_ _Gannayev"_. Gann denied beguiling the young maiden in his previous visit to the farm, and seemed almost appalled with the girl's delirious

words of devotion. Nothing could be done at this time, but Khy promised the dreamwalker that they would return and prove his innocence in this

complicated matter. A few miles further into the Well brought about confrontations with a tribe of Uthraki and then a coven of Durthan witches.

-----

They made it through both difficult battles and then looked for a sheltered area to rest and heal. A small serene lake, nestled in a hidden cove looked to

be a satisfactory locale for a campsite. Without warning, the modest band of adventurers found themselves surrounded by a pack of angry telthors. Okku,

usually the first to rush into battle, groveled before the annoyed spirits and introduced them to his companions as his clan. The ghosts were furious with

the bear king for allowing the previous spirit-eater to defile their den. Khy tried to pacify the spirits with words of praise for Okku's actions in attempting to

confine the curse and thereby keeping the telthors safe. She succeeded in placating the specters and watched as they all faded away. The cool water of

the pond looked to be a soothing invitation after the horrendous day Khy had experienced. As she reached out to touch its mirrored surface, she felt

herself whisked away to a shadowy realm of the supernatural. Her terror eased a bit with the appearance once again of Gann by her side. An old man and

a young boy provided her with additional information on the beast she held inside, along with another portion of the mysterious mask. _**"Sometimes I **_

_**feel we are on some cruel scavenger hunt". **_She whispered to the dreamwalker as the room melted and they returned to the others.

-----

Khy had satisfied her intense hunger with the summoned undead of the Durthan witches, and felt renewed for the long return trip to Mulsantir. Okku took

the lead, followed by Kaelyn, Safiya, Gann and lastly herself as they neared the rickety bridge. Kaji's unbridled curiosity had led to calamity once more as

his tiny hand seemed ensnared in a bird's nest and he screeched for help. She waved the others on with a smile and proceeded to climb the imposing tree

to free the mischievous familiar. Gann waited for the two and laughed at their odd predicament as Khy quickly loosened the mass of twigs holding the imp,

and then jumped down from her arboreal perch. Kaji flew over the river to the other side, and into the waiting arms of his worried mistress. She and Gann

started across the bridge as an eerie feeling of doom developed in the pit of her stomach. Approaching the midway point, Khy heard the terrifying sounds

of shattering wood as she instantly found herself plunging into the turbulent river below.

-----

The frigid water churned around her, forcing her deeper into the rushing waves. She felt the jagged rocks tear at her flesh as she struggled to the surface

for air. Fighting against the harsh current and the weight of her pack, Khy managed to grip a tree root protruding from the muddy bank. Determined not to

die in the icy rapids, she began to pull herself toward the cliff and out of the water. Hand over hand, she ascended the crag and finally reached the top.

Her arms and legs ached from the strenuous climb as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Muffled screams from the opposite shore caught her

attention and she looked over to see Okku pacing back and forth, as the girls frantically gestured at the river below. Khy looked down into the menacing

water and saw Gann's lifeless form draped over a large boulder. **_"No"!_** She screamed as she anxiously tried to think of a way to get to him. She threw off

her pack and began pulling at the remnants of rope clinging to the remainder of the tattered bridge. She could see the heavy waves washing over his

body, pushing him back into the raging water. Thoughts raced through her mind as time grew short for the dreamwalker. **_"Nothing near enough to tie off_**

**_the _****_rope and lower myself down". "I can't jump in, too many rocks". "There's no spell Safiya can use". "Oh Gods",_** she screamed, **_"What can I _**

**_do"! _**Grabbing her bow, Khy looped the rope into a large noose and then fastened it to the shaft of an arrow. Taking aim, she did the only thing she

could----she shot him.


	7. Chapter 7: I never saw it coming

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some adult language is contained in this chapter. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 7 "I never saw it coming"**

The arrow penetrated his left shoulder and continued into his waterlogged pack. The sting of the injury startled Gann back to reality as he looked at the

source of hurt coming from a shaft protruding out of his bloody arm. _**"Grab the rope and loop it around your chest"! **_Khy yelled as she pointed to the

line. He struggled to unfasten the thick cord while trying to maintain his precarious balance on the jutting boulder. His hands shook violently from the

freezing water as he slipped his useless arm through the noose and winced from the pain. Finally, he was able to force his good arm through the lasso

and then tightened the slipknot. _**"Hold on"! **_She screamed. With every ounce of strength she had, Khy began pulling the man closer. Hand over hand, she

gripped the rough rope and heaved, dragging him through the icy water to the rocky cliff. Gritting her teeth and digging her heels into the hard earth, she

attempted to haul the dead weight of the wounded man up the vertical precipice. The rope began to slip through her cramped hands, tearing away tender

flesh as she fought to maintain her hold. Twice, the line slithered through her aching and bloody fingers as she cursed while wrapping the cord around

her waist to stabilize it. With the last of her will, she wrenched the dreamwalker to the edge of the treacherous outcropping. Gann held on as she rushed

over and helped him onto solid ground.

-----

She collapsed from the exertion, drawing deep ragged breaths into her lungs while her tortured muscles twitched and jerked. _**"Is you okay"?**_ She heard

Kaji say, seeing the little familiar circling over her head. _**"Tell the others", **_she gasped, _**"To fetch the witchboat and come back for us". "We'll be **_

_**waiting on the western shore", **_she said rising to her feet and waving to her companions on the opposite bank, _**"Now go"! **_Kaji flew straight to his

mistress as Khy signaled for them to hurry back. She knew it would be several days before they would return with the ship and the help Gann needed.

_**"You shot me",**_ he said weakly, _**"Are you that jealous of my beauty"? **_She knelt down beside him and smiled at his attempt at humor while she

examined his wound. He noticed her tattered hands and the look of deep concern on her face, as he grimaced from the intense throbbing of his shoulder.

Trying to alleviate her worry, he said, _**"Do I get to return the favor"?**_ She smiled and asked, _**"What do you mean"? "Have I now acquired the **_

_**chance", **_he answered, _**"To pierce you with something". **_Khy gazed into his twinkling eyes and knew that he was waiting for some kind of smart-ass

remark. _**"It depends",**_ she said softly, _**"If your shaft is powerful enough"!**_ He laughed and then suddenly moaned from a sharp pain. He was shaking

wildly from the frigid water and his pale blue skin looked ashen with a waxy-like sheen. She knew she had to act fast before his body shut down and the

shock of the experience killed him. _**"I have to remove the arrow", **_she told him as she gripped the shaft just below the fletching, _**"It's going to hurt".**_ He

nodded as she yanked the wooden projectile out of his shoulder and tossed it aside. He screamed, and then fell unconscious as Khy pressed down on

the gushing hole to stop the loss of blood.

-----

She closed her eyes and began to chant the words of healing as she felt the wound stop seeping and begin to close. She healed the gash across his

forehead and then used the last of her restorative spells on her hands and arms. _**"I've got to get him warm".**_ She thought as she started to gather the

items needed for a fire. Rummaging through her pack and his, she found two blankets that were not completely drenched and spread them across some

neighboring boulders. She began casting every fire spell she knew against the rocks, hoping to heat them enough to dry the moist covers. In the

meantime, she quickly pieced together a lean-to for shelter, and gathered leaves and moss for a makeshift bed, then built a semi-circle of campfires

around the area. She dragged Gann's limp body near the hut and began to carefully peel off his wet clothes. She threw the garments near the fires and

then caught herself staring at the naked form of the comatose man. _**"He's right",**_ she said to herself,_** "He is quite beautiful"!**_ His delicately chiseled chest

brought back memories of another as she gently traced the curves of his finely tuned muscles. Her fingers sashayed down his flat stomach and she

gasped at the sight of the huge flaccid maleness between his legs. _**"Gods",**_ she thought, _**"That thing must be absolutely enormous when he's erect"! **_

For a brief moment, the idea of mounting him crossed her sex-starved mind as a rippling shiver jogged her thoughts back to the tasks at hand. Realizing

that her armor needed to be dried as well, she shuffled over to retrieve the toasty blankets. Wrapping one cover over the bed of leaves, she positioned

the lifeless man on top and then covered him with the other. Khy removed her armor, gathered the other wet items next to the fire and from their packs,

and then hung them on the nearby trees to dry.

-----

She stood close to the fires to warm herself and brushed her long hair until just a hint of dampness lingered. She wondered why she was drawn to this

self-involved, peacock of a man that was obviously afraid of her and was unlike anyone she had ever known. Bits and pieces of the dreams she could

remember appeared to involve her in a romantic liaison with him. This disturbing revelation of her repressed desires seemed to rattle her confidence, and

to reinforce her uncertainties of love even more. _**"Maybe",**_ she said to herself, _**"I am destined to roam this world alone". **_Her thoughts drifted to that of

Casavir's vivid blue eyes and the gentle means he used to bring her to the peak of ecstasy with his perfect body. Memories of Bishop's intoxicating touch

and the way he abandoned all reason when he fucked her, leaving her begging for more, continually overwhelmed her. Khy yearned for the lovers she

had lost in the cruel providence of her miserable life. Was she doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past with irresponsible indecision and self-doubt?

Could she move on, forget the two men she dearly loved and try to start fresh in this harsh new land? The myriad of questions running through her head

ceased with the soft moan coming from behind her. She checked on the dreamwalker, noting that his shaking from the cold persisted along with a feverish

brow. Removing the blanket, she swathed it across her shoulders and lay beside the man, covering him with her body as well as the blanket. She hoped

that the warmth of her skin, along with the wool coverlet would be enough to bring up his temperature and stop his chills. She nuzzled her cheek upon his

chest, wrapped her arms and legs around him, and then waited.

-----

Gann opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly, trying to focus his vision and to bring to mind where he was and what had happened. All at once, the

recollection of the awful events rushed through his head and he mumbled, _**"That bitch shot me"!**_ He looked down at his shoulder and could see that the

wound was almost completely healed, and that he felt fine. It was then that he realized the girl lay huddled along his body and the gravity of the trauma

he had suffered became clear. He carefully curled his arm around her and felt the bare skin of her naked body pressed against his. He had dreamt of

waking up next to her many times, and now the reality of the situation was a thousand times more gratifying. _**"Oh precious lady",**_ he thought, _**"If you **_

_**can only love me in dreams, then let me sleep forever". **_He could sense the pulsation of her heart and was astonished when it seemed to beat with

the same rhythm as his own. His hand drifted down and cupped her behind as he gazed at the perfection of her breathtaking features. As he touched her,

the memory of his first and only sexual encounter with a "_real_" woman invaded his thoughts. He had finally found a town willing to tolerate his presence,

and the brothel there begrudgingly allowed him in. The experience haunted him as he recalled the biting words the repulsive whore said to him as she

spread her gnarly legs. _**"This will cost you spawn",**_ she cackled, _**"Even the**_ _**likes of me deserves better than you"!**_ That one degrading act had forever

sealed his fate to seek out the affection he craved in the realm of dreams. Even now, the vile scene kept him from expressing the burning passion he felt

for the girl in his arms. _**"Perhaps I should take a chance," **_he thought as he gently squeezed her behind, _**"She is well worth one more try".**_

-----

Khy abruptly stirred, and he quickly closed his eyes to feign sleep as he felt her caress his cheeks and then move away. He slowly cracked open one eye

and saw her walk over to add more wood to the flickering flames. He thought of the trivial way she portrayed herself in her dreams and was pleasantly

stunned at her actual beauty. He traced her voluptuous body with his keen gaze and longed to cling to her as before. He moaned softly and pretended to

shiver as he felt her return to his side and lower herself down to envelop him once again. A few moments later he heard, _**"You phony son-of-a-bitch"! **_

He looked up to see her face hovering a few inches from his as he sheepishly grinned at her scowling features. _**"Don't taunt me",**_ she whispered, _**"I **_

_**cannot deal with your foolish diversions". "I play no games", **_he said sincerely, _**"I missed your warmth".**_ _**"Then move to the fires", **_she said

angrily as she rose to her feet, _**"I will not allow you to toy with my emotions". "What makes you say that"?**_ He asked as he pushed up to a sitting

position. _**"Your voyeuristic**_ _**tendencies",**_ she said sarcastically, _**"And your nightly jaunts through my mind". **_He looked bewildered and a little

uncomfortable as she continued with her rant. _**"You know my deepest secrets",**_ she yelled, _**"And you know how to use them against me". "Tell me **_

_**dreamwalker", **_she said staring into his eyes, _**"Have you fucked me yet, or is watching me getting fucked enough for you"! **_

-----

"_**It's not like that".**_ He said defensively while lowering his head. _**"Then explain it to me"! **_She screamed at him. Gann remained silent, hoping that her

tirade would soon subside. Khy paced back and forth in front of the campfires, fuming about the advantage he held over her. She took a cleansing breath

and calmly asked, _**"What do you want from me"? **_This was the moment he was waiting for, the perfect time had come for him to step up and finally

acknowledge his feelings for her. _**"I want you".**_ He said softly. She was taken aback by his answer and replied, _**"Is this the me you want or is it the **_

_**dream **__**me"? **_Gann walked over to where she stood and tenderly brushed the hair from her face. _**"I have secrets too",**_ he whispered as he pulled her

into his arms, _**"My one wish is to be with you". "I did not think you would have me in reality", **_he said, _**"So, I pursued you in dreams". **_Khy

returned his embrace and said shyly, _**"I must confess that I felt an uncontrollable lust for you when we first met". **_A hearty laugh burst forth from the

dreamwalker as he squeezed her tight and buried his head into her shoulder. _**"Why would you presume to think I would not want you"? **_Khy asked

him. **_"My dealings with reality",_** he said softly, **_"Left me with a distasteful outlook". "Dream worlds are more to my liking",_** he said, **_"No one _**

**_shuns me there". _**She nodded with a deeper understanding of the man as she asked him once again, _**"Did you fuck me Gann"!**_ He swallowed hard

and told her truthfully, no. He admitted to "observing" her behavior with others, but left out his unique masquerades.

-----

Gann gazed into the shiny golden eyes of the woman he held and then slowly touched his lips to hers. _**"More". **_Khy whispered as she pulled him closer,

forcing his succulent lips apart with her searching tongue. Her warm mouth sent shivers down his spine as he joined her in the ballet of exploration and

experience. Sparks danced upon her tongue as the sensation of kissing him suddenly filled an aching void in her heart. The world turned hazy around her,

leaving only one thing in focus---the exact person she was supposed to be kissing for the rest of her life. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as

the excitement of finally finding him blended with the immense terror that it all would abruptly go away. She pressed herself into him and moved her hips

as she ran her fingers through his hair. He responded by grabbing her behind and kissing her more deeply than he thought possible. Breaking away from

her mouth, he brushed his face along her shoulders and heard her gasp as he nibbled her throat. He ran his tongue over her neck, then nipped at the

skin and sucked the area until redness marked the spot. Khy shivered and leaned against him as tears filled her eyes. _**"I thought I would never find **_

_**you"! **_She said as he leaned in to kiss her once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery and conflict

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations. A few errors in grammar remain for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 8 "Discovery and conflict"**

"_**Is this a dream"? **_She asked him as he ran his hands across her supple shoulders and then down her arms. Gann looked at her troubled face, spying

the remnants of shiny tears upon her pink cheeks and then kissed the tip of her nose before answering. _**"Dreams are the reality of our hearts",**_ he

whispered, _**"And this reality is my dream".**_ She smiled as she caressed his face and then pressed her lips against his. They had been kissing and

touching for what seemed like hours as he suddenly scooped her in his arms and carried her over to the makeshift bed. Laying her down, he quickly

moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her naked body, holding her close. Khy closed her eyes, feeling the tingles caused by his warm breath

and soft lips as he brushed them lightly over her skin. He wanted to make this night last forever as he gently kissed her mouth and sought entrance with

his eager tongue. She acquiesced, and returned his fervent search with her own, pulling his tongue into her hot mouth and then gently sucking. His

response was apparent as he tried to restrain the spontaneous excitement he felt, delaying the act, to explore the wonder of her further. He slowly

kissed her eyes and her cheeks, her chin and her jaw, then breathed into her ear. His tongue found the hollow of her throat and continued down

between her large breasts. He took each one in his hands, marveling in their fullness as his tongue tickled one nipple, and then the other. Her desire was

mounting and she began to moan softly as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked while rubbing and manipulating the other.

------

He moved down and tongued her navel, then kissed her inner thighs and the bottoms of her feet and then sucked each toe as she squealed with delight.

Gann pushed her knees up and spread her legs, drinking in the sight of her secret flower that usually lay hidden by a mound of soft, silvery curls_**. "Oh, **_

_**lady",**_ he whispered, _**"How I want you".**_ He nestled between her legs, and with his hands, opened her to look closer at her rosy petals and veiled bud.

He dipped his tongue to taste her honey sweetness and heard her raspy panting as her body began to tremble. He explored her inner sanctum of bliss

with his seeking tongue, licking and circling the concealed folds, then flicking the hard nodule within. Khy pressed her hips up to him, losing herself in the

fiery sensations coursing through her. He focused his attention on her center of pleasure, nibbling and sucking the hooded swelling as she cried out again

and again. Her breaths were coming faster, building ever higher, with the unbelievable crest of pulsating surges. She could not hear her shrieks of

pleasure as he inserted two fingers into her moist well and began to thrust rapidly while applying an upward pressure. Suddenly she was there; the

strong shuddering waves seized her and then crashed over her in strings of fire. He heard her stifled scream as her body quaked with cascading orgasms

and his hand felt the wetness of her release.

-----

He could not contain his composure any longer as he cupped her behind, raising her waiting opening up to meet his straining manhood. He gradually

moved the tip of his enormous shaft into her, feeling her warm passageway stretch to accommodate him as he slowly advanced. Khy was a little

apprehensive at seeing his massive erection, but relaxed as she felt every nerve inside her quiver with new and exquisite pleasures. He did not want to

cause her pain, as he proceeded with measured control and inched further into her shadowy canal. She was well aware of his concerns, and hoped he

would dismiss his nagging fears as she breathlessly said, _**"You won't hurt me". "Please", **_she begged, _**"Fuck me now"!**_ He smiled at her, then plunged

hard, feeling the warmth of her channel envelope him fully as he retreated and slammed in again. She yelled as the immense and unyielding shaft filled

her with a heady need for more. The reality of his innermost desires, created a powerful sensation of complete ecstasy as he penetrated faster and

forcefully. A loud groan echoed through the air as the fervor of his strokes brought him closer to the peak of ecstasy. He longed to hold her close and

lowered himself down, feeling her skin next to his as he embraced her. Khy wrapped her arms around him, then grabbed his buttocks as she whispered,

_**"Harder…. fuck me harder Gann". "Don't hold anything back",**_ she told him with a sense of urgency in her voice, _**"Give me all of you"!**_

-----

Her pleas of beckoning need sent him into a frenzy of absolute abandonment as he pounded into her with complete and utter freedom. _**"Yes",**_ she

whispered,_** "Oh Gods, yes".**_ The sheer joy he felt with this woman was the first time happiness had ever touched his life. He rammed into her, feeling the

blockage of her womb, then stopped, grinding his hips into her as he looked into her yielding, golden eyes. They stared breathlessly at one another,

suspended in time, knowing that they, together, were on the verge of something unfamiliar and profound. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed

him. _**"Fuck me you bastard"! **_She whispered, pushing her hips into his. _**"Yes, my lady".**_ He replied, feeling a tinge of excitement by her rough words as

he resumed his spirited thrusting, bringing them both to an undeniable culmination of blissful euphoria. Her cries mingled with his as the ultimate pinnacle

of rapture burst out from his loins, discharging the burning liquid of his delight into her. He felt the dam of his ardor ebb away with every intense push as

he felt her peak a moment later, stiffening and shaking with exhilarating release. Gann held her tightly, watching her bite her bottom lip as she continued

to twitch and moan from the lingering sensations that racked her body. She opened her eyes and sighed as he brushed his lips gently across hers and

then sank into her mouth with an adoring kiss. Little noises of contentment trickled from her as she surrendered her being to his eager opening.

-----

All at once, she squirmed beneath him, pushing him away then scrambled to her feet as he rolled to his side. She ran to her pack, grabbed a large vial and

drank deeply of the reddish-brown liquid inside as she whirled around and shouted, _**"What in the hells was that"! **_A confused Gann shrugged his

shoulders and asked what she meant. _**"Are you talking about the sex"?**_ He said walking toward her. _**"That was not sex",**_ she yelled, **"It was so much **

**more….. **Her words trailed off as she thought better of confessing something she was not ready to face just yet. _**"Are you all right". **_He asked, believing

he was to blame for her sudden outburst. _**"I'm …. I'm fine".**_ She replied, trying to recall if she said anything in the throes of passion she would later

regret. _**"I'll be back in a moment", **_she said grabbing her pack, _**"I just want to clean up a bit". **_She walked away, leaving the dreamwalker puzzled at

her odd behavior.

-----

"_**This can not be happening",**_ she thought as she made her way to the little pond behind their campsite, _**"I can not be falling in love with someone I **_

_**barely know". "You are being ridiculous Khy",**_ she said to herself, _**"It was lustful indulgence and nothing more". "A way to relieve tension for us **_

_**both". **_She thought as she walked into the chilly water and began washing. In the deep recesses of her mind, she knew what had happened was nothing

less than a miracle of the heart. The feeling of him remained within her as she tried to shift her thoughts away from the recent events. Gann was

pondering his own doubts as he waited patiently for her. He no longer felt confined to the world of dreams searching for contentment. She had shown him

the wonderful possibilities of reality, and what such potential delights could hold for him. _**"I must have her again",**_ he thought, _**"I need her more than **_

_**my life". **_His fears of her diminished as he anxiously considered an actual future for the first time._** "What lies behind us and what lies before us", **_he

said softly, _**"Are tiny matters when compared to what lies within us".**_

-----

The rays of a new day peaked over the distant mountains as Khy strolled over to the campfire. _**"Where have you been", **_Gann shouted, _**"I was **_

_**beginning to worry". "Just walking".**_ She answered, dropping her pack and then checking their clothes to see if any were dry. Her chemise seemed

okay, as she pulled it down from the limb and slipped it over her head. A cool breeze nipped at her skin causing little shivers when she noticed that Gann

had a blanket wrapped around him as he sat near the flames. _**"Come here and get warm".**_ He said while opening the wool cover for her to snuggle in

beside him. She hesitated a moment, then moved toward him, allowing the man to swaddle the blanked around her. _**"Thank you",**_ he whispered, _**"I shall **_

_**always treasure our time together". **_Khy began to fidget and said nothing as he continued. _**"I know you are afraid",**_ he said taking her hands, _**"And **_

_**unsure of what lies ahead".**_ He turned her face to his and said, _**"I have no expectations my lady". "Let us just take comfort in one another's **_

_**arms",**_ he said softly, _**"Whatever fate has in store for us we will meet it side by side". **_His eloquent words seemed to ease the apprehension she felt

as she smiled and kissed his lips. _**"I believe we should rest for a while",**_ he said taking her hand as he stood, _**"You look tired my lady". **_Khy closed her

eyes in peaceful sleep as Gann held her close, cuddling behind her.

-----

Delicious smells aroused her from sweet repose as she yawned and looked over at the man near the fire. Khy noticed he was dressed only in trewes, as

she watched his superb body move about the campsite. He was a little shorter than Casavir and a fraction taller than Bishop. However, the sword he

concealed would put them both to shame. _**"Have anything for me"?**_ She called out as he swiftly turned and wittily replied, _**"A stiff hagspawn"!**_ She

giggled as he rushed over and pounced on her, smothering her with luxurious kisses. Finding her mouth, he sank into her receptive lips as she moved her

hand to the hardness between his legs. _**"You're not kidding".**_ She said while stroking his rigid shaft. _**"Enough of that",**_ he said, moving her hand away,

_**"It's time to eat". "That's what I was planning to do",**_ she laughed, _**"Before I was rudely stopped".**_ He chuckled as he pulled her to her feet and

embraced her, amazed at how comfortable he felt around her. Gann led her to the fire and they both feasted on fresh roasted rabbit. _**"The others should **_

_**be here by tomorrow morning",**_ she said as she licked her fingers, _**"We need to move to the western shore so they can find us". **_He nodded in

agreement, swallowing the mouthful of meat he was chewing before speaking. _**"Should only take a few hours", **_he said, _**"We can pack up and be there **_

_**before dark". "Okay",**_ she said, _**"Let's get moving".**_

-----

They approached the area as the sun was setting, reflecting a myriad of colors on the water below. The gentle slope of the shoreline would allow them

easy access to the witchboat when it arrived. The two had been chatting all afternoon as they made their way west. They carried their slightly damp

armor and hung it on low drooping limbs, hoping by morning it would be entirely dry. Gann went about setting up a transient camp, as Khy noticed the

appearance of a new moon. _**"Sune",**_ she said to her self, _**"It's been some time since my last devotional".**_ She rummaged through her pack and

retrieved the items she would need to complete her worship. A short time later, Gann found her stringing flowers onto a length of twine and asked what

she was doing. She briefly explained the rites of Sune and continued her task as he observed in fascination. The moon was bright that night, as she

removed her clothes, lit the candles and draped the flowers around her shoulders. He moved behind her and kissed her neck as she turned and pressed

her lips to his. She pulled away and then sat amid the flickering candles, preparing for the simple ceremony. _**"Nothing could be more beautiful than **_

_**you", **_he whispered, _**"Wearing only moonlight and my kisses". **_Khy looked over at the man sitting near her and smiled, feeling the pangs of desire for

him knotting her stomach. Gann watched her every movement and smiled as she sang of her praise to the Goddess of love and passion and then

sensually caressed herself. The uncontrollable need for her overtook his senses as he jumped up and drew her close.

-----

"_**Let us give your Goddess a true celebration of passion"!**_ He said as his hands skimmed along her naked form, causing ripples of delight to sear within

her. She knelt down and removed his trewes, and planted burning kisses along the sensitive areas of his throbbing manhood then took him into her

waiting lips. He felt the warmth of her mouth enclose around him as he tangled his fingers through her silky hair and grasped her bobbing head. The

intense sucking and sliding release brought him quickly to the edge of breaking. _**"Too soon".**_ He said to himself as he backed away and flipped her onto

her hands and knees. Spreading her cheeks, he ran his tongue through her petals hearing her whimper. Lying on his back, he moved under her and

grabbed her buttocks, pulling her down to his anxious face. _**"Oh Gods".**_ She yelled as her hips began to gyrate and grind beyond her control into the

source of her incredible pleasures. He sucked hard on her receptive bud and kneaded her cheeks as she screamed and twitched with the zenith of carnal

desire. He then crept behind her and plunged into her slippery crevice, hearing a deep moan escape her lips. He pulled out, then rammed in again, and

again, and again. He wanted it to never end as his powerful thrusts plowed into her repeatedly. Sweat glistened on their bodies in the flickering candle

light as she matched her rhythm with his. As he propelled forward, she met his stride and pushed back, connecting with a slapping of wet skin. Breathing

hard, they strained to meet each stroke, applying all will and thought into the intensity of their rapture. She pushed back harder with each thrust, rocking

and grinding as he rammed in and pulled back, feeling the mounting waves of blazing excitement. She cried out, feeling the moment of climax overpower

her as he joined her in ecstasy, moaning loudly with the explosion of release.

-----

Her body trembled as he gently raised her to her knees and held her close against his heaving form. He nuzzled her neck and caressed her breasts,

rubbing his fingers across her rigid nipples. His spent manhood remained inside her as he began circling her sensitive node with his agile fingers. Her hips

swayed, carrying him along as he swiftly transported her once again through the realm of exhilarating enchantment. She reached for each side of his

pelvis and held him tightly against her as he massaged her nipples and quickened the pace with his skillful fingers. _**"Oh Gann".**_ She panted as he felt her

stiffen and squeal. He could experience the internal spasms of her surge with his depleted member and delighted in the sensation. She fell limp into his

arms, exhausted and shaking from the luscious stimulation. _**"I …have…to go into….the water".**_ She whispered breathlessly. _**"Must…complete….ritual".**_

Gann picked her up and waded into the cold water. She immersed herself, and then jumped up. He followed suit and then helped her to shore, wrapping

blankets around them both. _**"That was quite interesting",**_ he said smiling, _**"Perhaps we should try once more to make sure Sune understands the **_

_**significance of your offering"!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Sorry for the wait. I've started SoZ and made quite a few mistakes. Guess I'll have to get a walkthrough to help me along. Also, I've been re-playing MOTB, trying to find ways to tie SoZ into the story line. As always, the OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations, so beware. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are always welcome. (To Restless Goddess: Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery! Please continue with your character and use the name you chose. If you like the name, then use it with my blessing. Sound alikes do not offend me in any way. She's your character and that's all that matters. Good Luck, and let me know what you decide.)

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 9 "Complications"**

The heady sweet smell of a flowery fragrance lulled him from sleep as he looked at the woman in his arms and smiled. He loved the soft, fresh scent of

roses that emanated from her skin, however, this morning the aroma was almost overpowering. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the night

before, remembering her seductive touch as well as the excitement he felt while _"praising"_ her deity. He could not help but wish that they could stay here

forever, alone, away from all distractions, except for each other. The last few days had been their own private paradise, a chance to discover one another

and to develop a genuine connection. Gann knew that she fought against her feelings, afraid that something disastrous would occur if she allowed him

into her heart. He too, felt a little apprehensive regarding the sudden turn of events. They began as traveling companions, mere acquaintances thrown

together under difficult and exceptional circumstances. She had accepted him, allowed him into her inner circle and had shown him the same

thoughtfulness as with her other companions. He tested her character with his dry, cutting jibes, teasing her endlessly without compassion, which she

returned with her own sense of biting mockery. After a short time, a unique and caring friendship had developed between them, and now, to his sheer

delight, they were lovers. He reveled in his new feelings of passion and intimacy, hoping against hope that she and they would last forever.

-----

"_**Good morning"! **_Khy said as she moved to brush his lips with hers. _**"Yes, it is".**_ He replied, pulling her closer and strengthening the depths of her light

kiss as his hands caressed her naked body. _**"The others will be here soon".**_ She said as she pulled away and shifted to her feet. He heard her gasp and

jumped up to rush to her side, ready for whatever had startled her. Thousands of tiny red roses covered the ground, surrounding the area where they

had slept. Gann laughed, realizing why the smell of roses had been so strong when he awoke. _**"Sune". **_She whispered. _**"Sune"? **_He asked her. Khy

nodded, explaining that her goddess was obviously delighted with the new addition to her monthly celebration. He smiled and said in a sardonic voice,

_**"To please your Goddess, I will suffer myself to endure your eager whims once more". "If it pains you so",**_ she sarcastically replied, _**"I feel sure **_

_**that I can create the same satisfaction for myself--- alone"! "Pleasure is pleasure", **_she said walking toward the water, _**"Weather it is with you or **_

_**without"! "I must see that ritual for myself".**_ He thought as he watched her bathe in the cold river.

-----

As she lathered herself, Khy reflected on the occurrences of the past few days with deep concern. _**"How could I be so intensely drawn to this man", **_

she thought. Her mind clicked through events, hoping for some reasoning behind her sudden emotional attachment to the haughty dreamwalker. She

could not, and would not allow this all-consuming fantasy to prolong itself any further. All at once, a flash of understanding burst through her thoughts_**. **_

_**"Of course",**_ she whispered, _**"That has to be it". **_She sighed with a rush of relief as the excuse for her erratic behavior became unexpectedly clear. The

blessings that Gann had bestowed upon her were the culprits--- instigating this disturbing bond between them. He had told her that her dreams would

grow to be more obvious and vivid, along with an increase in her emotions and the way she perceived her surroundings. _**"I wonder if he knew this **_

_**would happen",**_ she thought, _**"Perhaps he planned the entire seduction". **_Anger boiled inside her as irrational thoughts clouded her mind into believing

he had intentionally deceived her.

-----

Gann met her with a linen towel as she emerged from the water and draped it across her wet shoulders. _**"Don't touch me you bastard"!**_ She yelled at

the confused man as she walked over to the campfire to warm herself. The venom in her voice shocked him as he followed her, determined to find out the

_"why"_ behind her anger. He grabbed her arms and spun her around as he asked,_**"What is wrong Khy"?**_ She told him her theory, the basis of their so-

called connection and screamed about how could he do this to her. _**"You're acting crazy",**_ he shouted, _**"There has been no conspiracy to entice you **_

_**into my arms". "You just cannot allow yourself to believe that you really feel something for me". **_He said. _**"I know you're terrified at the **_

_**prospects of a real relationship",**_ he told her, _**"I am too". "I did not think it possible",**_ he whispered, _**"That I could actually care for someone in this **_

_**reality". **_She refused to hear him as she continued with her psychotic raving. _**"STOP"!**_ He screamed, _**"You are behaving as a willful princess, raging **_

_**out of control at her humble servants"!**_ _**"Princess",**_ she furiously shouted, _**"I am not a fucking tarien"! "Then you are a petulant child in need of **_

_**discipline"! **_He announced as he pulled her to a large nearby rock and threw her across his knees.

-----

Gann slapped her wet behind, leaving a huge red imprint of his hand on her tender skin. Khy squirmed, trying to escape from his grip as she yelled,

_**"Let me up, you fucking asshole"!**_ He spanked her again, then again and again, until she finally quit struggling and began to cry. He pushed her off his lap

onto the ground and walked away, surprised at his impulsive reaction to her obstinate tirade. Violence was not his forte; he usually walked away from any

suggestion of a brewing disagreement, not wanting to involve himself in conflict. However, at this particular moment, he felt justified in the punishment he

had delivered. _**"You are a fucking ruthless bastard". **_She whispered as she dried her tears and rubbed her stinging behind. _**"Yes",**_ he said as he whirled

around and pulled her into his arms, _**"With you at stake, I will always be pitiless". **_He cupped her head and brutally kissed her, bruising her lips with

his tenacious mouth. _**"By the spirits",**_ he said breathlessly, _**"How I want you".**_ A rough, insidious animal had replaced the gentle, attentive man she had

known. His gray-blue eyes held a wild ferocious need as he dragged her to a cluster of boulders and shoved her against the largest.

-----

She tried to push him away, but he overpowered her and lifted her onto the stony surface. He pulled her legs apart, forced her knees up, and held them

down on each side of her body. She could not move, could not find the traction she required to free herself from his muscular hold. Fleeting memories of

Bishop assaulted her mind as Gann buried his face into her unsheltered flower. His hardness grew, as he tasted her, letting his anxious tongue bring her

to the edge of the ecstasy she craved. The fear of his wild transformation melted away as she succumbed to his artful romance of her exposed and

wanting bud. Her hands found their way into the strands of his hair and caressed this head as he continued his masterful magic. The powerful waves of

yearning rippled through her as she moaned through panting breaths. Her body began to quiver as Gann quickened his pace, waiting for the signs of her

unmistakable pinnacle of climax. Suddenly, she was there, screaming his name, pulling his hair as she shuddered and convulsed through the currents of

intoxicating desire.

-----

He stared at her with a look of self-satisfaction upon his face as she lifted her head and said cynically, _**"Fuck me you pompous half-breed, show me **_

_**that **__**untamed brute you hide so well".**_ He smiled as he plunged into her, hearing her groan with every frenzied stroke of his hard rod filling her deep

cleft. He watched as she kneaded her breasts and rubbed her swollen, erect nipples. _**"Harder",**_ she screamed, _**"Fuck me harder you arrogant prick"!**_

He rammed his rigid shaft into her without mercy, feeling the crest of his passions mount with each flaming thrust. She whimpered with each turbulent and

profound penetration, feeling as though the barren corners of her heart were fading away as he pounded deeper and deeper. She savored the moment,

sensing him shatter her reservations about love as he forcefully fucked her with total abandonment. _**"Is this what you want, you vindictive bitch"!**_ He

shouted as he felt himself explode with burning rapture. She peaked along with him, jerking and shaking as the heady pulses of fervor enveloped her with

rolling waves of pleasure.

-----

The fire he felt for her had been extinguished for a time as he collapsed, burying his head between her heaving breasts. Khy clutched him tightly as his

legs crumpled beneath him, giving way to physical and mental exhaustion. They tumbled from the great rock and landed in the soft grass below, still

clinging to each other. _**"That "half-breed" remark really hurt".**_ He whispered as he stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to pout. _**"It takes one to **_

_**know one". **_She replied while raking her fingers through his hair and caressing his cheek. _**"Just don't sulk too long",**_ she said as her hands touched his

spent manhood, _**"I would not want this fellow to become to content with idleness". "That",**_ he laughed, _**"Could never come to pass with you **_

_**nearby".**_ He softly kissed her, sinking into the depths of her warm mouth as she pressed her naked form into him. _**"No more talk of affection or the **_

_**complications of relationships", **_she said while gazing into his eyes, _**"Your "benefactor" is all I want, for now". **_He laughed at her playful choice of

words as he felt her tongue tracing down his taught stomach, dipping and circling his navel. Her silky hair swept across his chest, sending goose bumps

across his skin and drawing forth a moan of absolute bliss.

-----

Khy traveled lower, leaving wet trails and exquisite sensations behind her as she kissed the sensitive area between his thigh and groin. She nibbled with

her teeth and began to suck, feeling him shiver as she left a mark of her own upon him. She seized the limp warrior in her hands, stroking and licking the

rough ridges along the underside, stirring the passions within him. New life emerged as she sensed him growing, becoming firm and stiff with her supple

maneuvers. She pulled one of the wrinkled sacs into her mouth and let it slip through her teeth, then applied the same to the other as she heard the

man groan. Khy knew he was trying to maintain control, but her intentions were to receive nothing but his unconditional surrender. She pulled the cover of

skin away from the top and flicked the small hidden slit with her tongue before taking him into the recesses of her waiting mouth. Her hands caressed the

hard shaft as she sucked and released him, letting him slide in and out of her warm cavity. The pleasure she produced overwhelmed the man as he

fought for air while holding her bobbing head, and feeling the rise of unreserved elation. _**"Enough",**_ he gasped, _**"I can not hold for much longer". **_

_**"That's the idea". **_She said, while escalating her strokes and increasing the deep suction of her mouth.

-----

The witchboat drifted closer to the shoreline as Kaelyn and Safiya lowered the walkway over the water. The little group walked into the deserted camp

and surveyed the area for their lost comrades. _**"There", **_Okku nodded toward an outcropping of rocks where the torso of the dreamwalker protruded,

_**"The spawn seems to be in distress**_". _**"Wait here, I will check for danger".**_ The mighty bear said as he cautiously approached the area. _**"Oh, great **_

_**spirits"! **_Gann shouted as a breathtaking flood of smoldering flames ripped from his loins, erupting in spasms of perfect ecstasy. He moaned loudly, as

the remainder of his desire escaped, causing apprehension and concern within the bear king. _**"Are you in pain"? **_Okku said as the dreamwalker bolted

up in surprise and embarrassment. _**"Umm,. . . Okku", **_Gann stuttered, _**"You're arrival is most untimely".**_ The bear cocked his brow in puzzlement

saying, _**"We were tasked to fetch the witchboat and return with haste". "You're life seemed to hang above death spawn", **_the massive bear said,

_**"We hurried to your aid". **_The uncomfortable situation was too much for the naked man to handle as he jerked Khy to her feet to face the onslaught

of awkward inquires. _**"Little one",**_ her furry ally shouted, _**"Is the dreamer well enough for travel"?**_ She smiled at the shaggy king and nodded saying,

_**"We will meet you all on the ship". **_Okku walked away and gathered the others as she quickly retrieved their clothes and darted back to the privacy of

the boulders.

-----

The long journey back to Mulsantir allowed many questions to go unanswered as she insisted that their separation was completely uneventful. She

explained that Gann healed without difficulties, no battles were fought and their time was spent on strategies for the party's upcoming expeditions. Just

then, Khy dropped to her knees as the sharp ache of the monster reasserting itself, racked her body. Gann cradled her in his arms as Safiya asked, _**"How **_

_**long has it been". "Since the Wells". **_She whispered, clinging to the dreamwalker for support. Her companions discussed the possibility of stopping the

vessel, allowing her to access roaming telthors or urging Okku to summon one. She refused these options and declared that she could keep the fiend at

bay until they could visit the shadow plane. _**"Please",**_ she begged, _**"Help me keep my promise". **_They all knew she vowed never to consume spirits or

souls, only to give eternal rest to the undead, which would quench the monster's appetite. _**"Now",**_ she said standing alone, _**"Go below and make plans **_

_**for our mission to the sunken city". "I will be alright", **_she said smiling at the faces of her friends while shooing them away, _**"Go on". **_They faded

away to the cabins underneath the deck as she told Gann to join them. _**"I do not want you to see this".**_ She said, wincing in pain. _**"Okay Tarien",**_ he

said sitting down and getting comfortable as he then pulled her into his arms, _**"Anything you say".**_


	10. Chapter 10: Enigma

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. There is adult language and explicit sexual situations in this chapter, so beware. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. (Restless Goddess: Great name! I'm glad you kept it.) Note: After playing part of SoZ, I'm afraid there's only a few isolated references that I can use to further this story. Without using spoilers, let me say I was disappointed with the module. Let's hope the gamers can exceed HOTU in their next challenge.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 10 "Enigma"**

"_**How are you feeling"?**_ He asked as he brushed the hair from her eyes. _**"Better",**_ she answered shaking her head to clear her thoughts, _**"Where are **_

_**we"? "At the veil",**_ he said, _**"We brought you here after your. . . umm. . . meal". **_Khy vaguely remembered the confrontation in the shadow realm, just

random flashes of battle and the pain caused by the beast struggling to brake free. _**"Where are the others"?**_ She asked. _**"At the sloop having dinner",**_

he said, _**"Do you feel well enough to join them"? **_She nodded as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. Gann put his arms around her, drawing

her close as he whispered, _**"This martyr shit has to stop". "No more waiting until your life is in jeopardy", **_he said, _**"Satisfy the creature, before he **_

_**begins feeding upon you". **_She buried her faced into his muscular chest as he held her tighter. _**"That's not always possible",**_ she said, _**"Undead are **_

_**not readily available in our travels". "There are other ways". **_He said, gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. _**"No"!**_ She shouted, _**"Every **_

_**life matters, whether brief or long and I will not extend mine with theirs".**_

-----

Her last statement led to a war of words between them. He could not rationalize her stubborn sense of _"right and wrong",_ when her very existence was in

question. She would not compromise her strict beliefs and refused any suggestion he offered. For almost an hour, they argued with neither one giving

way to the other. _**"Enough"!**_ She screamed, _**"If you cannot abide my convictions, then walk away". **__**"I am quite sure your "talents" would be **_

_**appreciated elsewhere"! **_Khy shouted. She had threatened him with this option before, pushing him to leave whenever she felt trapped or not in control.

_**"Will you drive everyone from you Tarien, when you cannot have your way"!**_ He said softly while taking her hand. She jerked her hand from his

and stomped across the room, then spun around saying, _**"Don't call me Tarien again you. . . you. . . . . "Half-breed",**_ he said, _**"Spawn of hags", **_he

continued, _**"Offspring of evil". "How about "Vermin of filth", **_he said walking toward her,_** "Or, my favorite---"Seed of the damned".**_ He angrily

grabbed her arms and kissed her, then cupped a breast and stroked her nipple as he nibbled at her neck. _**"Let's devise our own",**_ he whispered into her

ear while tugging at the light chemise she wore, _**"Would you consider—"Patron of desire".**_ She moaned at the delicious tingles his hands created as

they trailed over her body. _**"Stop",**_ she said breathlessly while pushing him back and moving away, _**"Do not try to dissuade me with. . . with. . . "My **_

_**Benefactor". **_He said smiling. Khy was infuriated as she quickly dressed and headed out the door, marching off toward the Sloop. _**"That bastard thinks **_

_**he has some power over me",**_ she thought as her ire grew, _**"I'll show him, no one gets the upper hand with me"!**_

-----

As she entered the establishment, she saw Safiya waving her to the table she occupied at the back of the room. Khy sat down in a huff and ordered

Rashemi wine when the waiter arrived, then crossed her arms and sighed. Safiya and Kaelyn glanced at one another, realizing that their leader seemed

somewhat perturbed. Neither of the two women wanted to inquire about her obvious irritability, and made small talk between themselves. _**"What do you**_

_**think of Gann"! **_Khy blurted out as a cup of brownish-red liquid was placed in front of her. She gulped down the contents and immediately asked for

another as she stared at her friends waiting for a reply. _**"Well", **_Kaelyn slowly began, _**"He has been a great asset in our travels". **_Safiya nodded as

the winged girl continued. _**"His demeanor has most certainly changed", **_she said looking at Khy, _**"This, I'm sure is due to you".**_ The celestial

explained her observations of the man, citing that he admired and trusted her, that she set an example of earnest leadership and honesty to them all.

_**"You command respect with every challenge you face", **_Safiya said, _**"People cannot resist your persistent manner and**_ _**forthright attitude". **_Just

then, the dreamwalker entered the room and strolled over, greeting everyone except Khy. She downed the mug and yelled for another as Kaelyn asked

her why she drank to excess. _**"It helps to alleviate "its" hunger".**_ She said as she cast her eyes down to the table. _**"And", **_Gann chimed in, _**"Her **_

_**inability to direct every aspect of her life". **_She glared at the man with fire in her eyes, attempting to hold back the rage she felt.

-----

Her attention was diverted to a new visitor at the inn, as she stared at the unusual woman coming their way. _**"You are beautiful", **_the woman said to

Gann as she touched his shoulder, _**"Would dance with me"?**_ Her blue skin was much darker than the dreamer's, and her bluish-gray hair fluttered about,

whipping around her head. There was an aura of subtle breezes surrounding her, giving one the feeling of movement even as she stood still. _**"I is **_

_**Mahh'tahh",**_ she said taking the man's hand and pulling him up, _**"We dance, then tashshee". **_He shrugged his shoulders as she led him toward the

bards playing music on stage and then began twirling around him. The woman's graceful seductive ballet took the dreamwalker by surprise as the genasi

caressed him, pulling him deeper into her web of passion. Khy fumed as she watched the woman encourage the unwitting man with her supple hands and

sleek body. _**"That quasi-elemental bitch"!**_ She said under her breath as a spark of jealousy knotted the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, lucidity wedged its

way into her jumbled thoughts, making way for the harsh reality of her actions. She had driven him away with her selfish ideals and holier-than-thou

attitude. She had told him to leave and look elsewhere for an outlet to his desires. Nevertheless, wasn't this exactly what she wanted. With his

departure, she could fully concentrate on ending this horrendous curse and not have a moment's guilt about hurting him.

**-----**

Could she let him go, simply move on as though he were just a brief distraction in her chaotic life? Khy knew that this man meant more to her than she

wanted to admit. _**"He's very special",**_ she thought, **_"I could feel that the first time we made love"._** She closed her eyes as the memory of that night

filled her senses with sweet caresses. **_"Oh shit",_** she thought, **_"Did I just . . . . no. . . . no. . . . yes---I did, I used the words---made love". "No, no, _**

**_no", _**she thought as she signaled the waiter for another mug, **_"Get this love shit right out of your mind". "It was fucking and nothing else",_** she said

softly, **_"Pure animalistic fucking"._** **_"An outlet for the stress and intense pressure we felt and that is all". _**She thought. Khy quickly drank the new

mug in front of her as she tried to erase the slip her mind had allowed her to express. **_"What does "tashshee" mean"?_** She asked her friends. **_"I'm not _**

**_completely sure", _**Safiya said, trying not to meet her eyes, **_"But I think it's something comparable to--- mating". _**She glanced at the couple once

more before excusing herself and slipping quietly out the door without anyone noticing. Arriving at the Veil, Khy removed her clothes and crawled into the

large bed, feeling the coolness of the sheets on her naked body. She snuggled down and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would soon find her. _**"It's for **_

_**the best",**_ she thought, _**"He deserves so much more than I can willingly give him".**_

-----

"_**WAKE UP"!**_ The words rang in her head as she bolted upright and attempted to assess the situation before spying the man standing over her. _**"Gann",**_

she said, _**"What in the hells are you doing here"? "I want to talk to you"! **_He said angrily, pacing near her bed. _**"There is nothing more to say", **_she

told him as she wrapped the sheets around her shoulders, _**"What's done is done". "You don't get by that easily".**_ He yelled into her face. _**"It's **_

_**finished",**_ she said to the over wrought man, _**"Go back to your room and fuck your air goddess". "I did", **_he said sarcastically, _**"She was very **_

_**grateful for the attention". "I'm sure you did yourself proud", **_she said, _**"Now, get the hell out of my room". "You condescending bitch",**_ he yelled,

_**"Exactly what am I to you". **_Khy thought for a minute before answering. _**"You were a much needed fuck",**_ she said snidely, _**"Now go away". **_The

shocked look on his face immediately caused her to regret the callous remark as she searched her brain for a way to soothe his ruffled feathers. _**"So, I'm **_

_**your whore",**_ he said sharply, _**"A hard cock to fill your empty and cold-hearted soul". "No",**_ she said softly, _**"Gold was never paid in exchange for **_

_**your services, so I guess that makes you my--- slut"! **_The room was eerily quiet. The only sound came from the pounding of her heart as she watched

the man lower his head in defeat. _**"What have I done",**_ she thought, _**"Why did I say those cruel things"? **_He turned to leave and shuffled toward the

door as she said, _**"Don't go". "Why not",**_ he said, _**"As you told me before, you do not need me as a comrade or even for pleasure".**_ _**"I'm nothing **_

_**to **__**you"! **_He shouted. A smile crossed her face as a somewhat unorthodox idea came to mind. _**"That's true",**_ she whispered, _**"But, I thought you wanted**_

_**to **__**watch".**_

-----

"_**Are you joking",**_ he said, _**"After what has transpired here you want me to observe your sexual proclivities"?**_ She smiled and said softly, _**"A true **_

_**voyeur would never give up the chance that I'm giving you".**_ He walked over to the workbench in the corner and snatched one of the tall chairs, then

positioned it at the foot of the bed and sat down, folding his arms. _**"All right Tarien",**_ he said smugly, _**"Show me"!**_ _**"Me and my big mouth". **_She

thought as she tried to recall the lessons Light of Heavens had taught her. Khy pulled the sheets aside and laid back, closing her eyes as her hands

traveled along her bare form. Her fingers gently circled around her nipples, causing them to contract and harden with expectation. She rubbed and

kneaded her breasts, then lifted one to her waiting mouth as her tongue licked the rigid mound before she drew it inside. She sucked one and then the

other, then rolled the nipples between her fingers as she bit her bottom lip and moaned softly. One hand sashayed down her taught stomach and rested

on the tuft of curls between her legs. She pulled her knees up and spread her legs as far as she could, giving him a perfect view of her open petals and

the cleft inside. Her fingers crept lower, exploring the hidden folds she had not attempted before. Small ripples of delight enfolded her as her skillful fingers

searched for the sensitive nodule that would bring her to climax. _**"Ummm",**_ she whispered as her fingers stroked and massaged the throbbing bud,

drawing her closer to the crest of ecstasy. Whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips as she quickened her pace, feeling the waves of desire building within

her. Her other hand crept down seeking entrance into her deep well, then penetrated and thrust in and out as she fucked herself without restraint.

-----

"_**Oh Gods". **_She yelled as she opened her eyes to find Gann's face above hers. He kissed her just as the peak washed over her, leaving her twitching and

jerking as she then pulled him closer and tore at the lacings on his breeches. _**"I can not endure this any longer".**_ He said, jerking off his pants as he

crawled between her legs and thrust into her, feeling the slick remains of her orgasm as his swollen member glided inside. He impaled her without mercy,

pounding faster as her back arched to receive him. _**"Fuck me harder my slut". **_She yelled, drinking in the elation of his massive shaft. He grabbed her

legs and forced them over her head, then plunged into her with renewed strength as she screamed his name. The currents of rapture engulfed them both,

and she heard Gann shout, _**"My Tarien"**_ as he released the fiery shower of his passion into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he collapsed on

top of her and held him inside her as she kissed him with the intense fervor she felt. _**"I'm sorry Gann",**_ she said breathlessly as she held him tight,_** "You **_

_**were getting too close and I panicked". "I know", **_he said nuzzling her neck; _**"I will not let you push me away again".**_

-----

He walked through the hazy mist of the dreamscape until he found her sitting in the familiar meadow. It had been weeks since his last journey into her

subconscious. That particular venture had led him to discover the emotions he had long ago buried within his tortured soul. It was this woman, this

beautiful, precious woman, that had helped him face what had been missing in his life. She sat alone as he stood off to the side, observing her, trying to

decipher why she feared the one thing she craved above all else. He waited, thinking about her, about himself, about the many things that had happened

to bring about his freedom. Freedom from isolation, from loneliness, and from himself. Too long had he hidden himself away from prying eyes, only

surfacing within the dreams of those who openly shunned him. His vengeance was to seduce and rule over those women who would normally recoil

from the likes of a "Hagspawn". Pleasuring them in dreams, hearing their pleas for more and then confronting them the next day always made him feel

powerful. Voices interrupted his thoughts and drew him to the center of the field where Khy stood, waiting as a small queue of shadowy figures

approached. _**"The paladin",**_ he mumbled softly, _**"Always the paladin".**_ Then he noticed the ranger and to his surprise---- himself. _**"Now it's a trio",**_ he

thought, _**"Three lovers seeking to conquer and tame the lady of indecision. **_He knew Casavir to be dead and the black-hearted ranger, Bishop, had

treated her horribly. Yet she still clung to them, carefully keeping them close to her inside this obscure kingdom of dreams. _**"A perplexing enigma **_

_**indeed",**_ he thought, _**"One that I will most surely have to solve".**_

-----

"_**Where's Okku"?**_ Safiya asked as the little group neared the gates of the city. _**"He will meet us outside", **_Gann replied, _**"He hates to be confined **_

_**behind these walls". **_As they walked down the dirt road, the large, lumbering ursine king, trotted towards them from a stand of trees. _**"Off again are we **_

_**little one"? **_The furry bear asked. Khy nodded and explained where they were headed. _**"A city under water does not seem safe for those who **_

_**breathe", **_Okku announced, _**"Would it not be so"? "We are not sure of what we may find there". **_Kaelyn told him. _**"However, we do have you, a **_

_**grand and noble monarch that will come to our rescue if we stumble"! **_Gann said smiling. _**"If your intention is one of jest spawn", **_Okku growled,

_**"Then you should best remember the sharpness of my teeth"! **_The dreamwalker laughed as he scratched the cantankerous bear and ruffled his fur. _**"I **_

_**am sincerely honored to call you friend, great one". **_Gann said softly. _**"And I you, dreamer of dreams". **_Okku rumbled. _**"Now that your sweet **_

_**endearments have been professed", **_Khy said with a smile, _**"Maybe we can pick up the pace".**_

-----


	11. Chapter 11: No secrets

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 11 "No secrets"**

The setting sun cast colorful shadows upon the land as the group decided to stop and rest before reaching Lakeshore_**. "I'll fetch some firewood". **_Khy

said, walking toward a stand of trees in the distance. _**"I should give her a hand". **_The dreamwalker said a moment later, running to overtake the

woman. The remainder of the little party continued with their tasks of setting up the temporary camp while chatting with one another. _**"Sorceress", **_Okku

growled, _**"Is it the little one's season"? **_Safiya looked up at the furry bear with a puzzled wrinkling of her forehead. _**"What do you mean",**_ she asked,

_**"Season for what"? "For mating", **_the old bear said, _**"I smell a rutting heat upon her". "It is reminiscent of the females in my clan",**_ the ursine

king said, _**"A sign they were ready for mounting". **_Safiya burst out laughing at the bear's comment while Kaelyn tried to explain that people did not

have _"seasons"_. _**"Our kind",**_ the winged girl said, _**"Chooses when to procreate". "Ahh, . . . I see", **_Okku said, _**"So the small one selects this time of **_

_**turmoil to breed"? "Humans are quite perplexing". **_The telthor king sighed. Kaelyn joined the sorceress in amused giggles, as Safiya began a brief

lesson on the complex mores of human copulation.

-----

"_**Stop", **_Khy shouted while slapping away the inquisitive hands of the dreamwalker, _**"This is not the place or time for your----"benefactor". **_Gann

stood behind her, nuzzling her neck and stroking her breasts as she tried to hang onto the pile of wood in her arms. _**"Oh, Tarien",**_ he whispered, _**"It is **_

_**always the time, and the place is wherever we happen to be". "I said **__**NO!**__** -- you cocky bastard", **_she yelled,_** "The others might be close by"! **_He

laughed as he spun her around to face him and said, _**"Do you not think they know".**_ _**"Perhaps, but I do not want an audience". **_She said, pulling

away. He jerked her arm, causing the tender to fall and then pushed her against a nearby tree. He held her there, running his soft lips along her throat,

transporting chills of delight down her spine. His hands lifted her tunic and cupped her breasts as his mouth captivated hers in a long luxurious kiss. **_"You _**

**_are an evil prick"!_** She shouted as he pulled a soft nipple into his mouth and felt it contract as he sucked. A hand slipped inside her breeches and inched

down, successfully finding the hard nodule among her sensitive petals. **_"Oh, Gods"!_** She whispered as he gently fondled her while licking and sucking her

aching breasts. The rough bark tore at her skin, triggering vivid recollections of Bishop and the night he ravished her in the woods. The image of the black-

hearted ranger fucking her with crazed intensity, raced through her mind_**. "I can't"!**_ She said breathlessly as she pushed him away and fled. Tears blurred

her vision as she ran aimlessly through the trees. Branches whipped around her as she dived through dense underbrush, seeking an escape from the

heartache that shrouded her. Suddenly, she felt herself falling, then tumbling and rolling and then finally coming to rest at the bottom of a small hill.

-----

Gann had tracked her through the maze of vegetation and then rushed to her aid when he saw her plummeting down the grassy mound. He noticed small

cuts and scratches covering her face and hands as he pulled her close. He cradled her, rocking her as if she were a babe, letting her cry out the deep

despair, until the sorrow slowly subsided. A warm sensation raced through her body as she gazed up at the handsome man chanting the words of healing

over her as she rested in his arms. _**"I'm. . . . Sorry",**_ she whispered, _**"Forgive my outburst".**_ _**"What is it",**_ he said while stroking her hair, _**"What **_

_**makes you so unhappy Tarien". "I can not stop thinking about them",**_ she whispered, _**"They continually flood my heart with memories of long-**_

_**ago".**_ He knew of whom she spoke. The hazy lovers of ages past still troubled her dreams and held her captive, refusing to release her from their grip. _**"I **_

_**understand that Cas is dead", **_she said, _**"And that Bishop has long since fled from the reprisals of his betrayal". "I know this",**_ she said softly, _**"Yet,**_

_**I still can not erase them from my heart". **_Gann tightened his embrace and said, _**"Do not strive to remove their memory Tarien; they will simply **_

_**fade---with time". **_He bent down and lifted her face to his, then kissed her, feeling her arms encircle him and pull him near. _**"Help me forget". **_She said

with a soft voice full of frantic need as her fingers tugged at the laces on his breeches. _**"Please, Gann", **_she pleaded,_** "Chase away these ghosts that **_

_**plague my soul".**_

-----

"_**Well, It's about time you two got back", **_Kaelyn said, _**"We were starting to worry". "Apologies all around", **_Khy said smiling, _**"It took longer than I **_

_**had anticipated". **_Okku grunted, and then chimed in with, _**"Was the copulation satisfactory"? **_The direct question shocked the pair as they both

dropped the scraps of wood they had been carrying and then began to laugh. _**"Okku"!**_ Safiya shouted, _**"It is impolite to speak of such matters". **_Kaelyn

tried to stifle a smile, but soon gave in to a roar of laughter as the others gradually joined in. _**"It was quite agreeable"; **_Gann told the inquisitive bear as

he glanced at Khy and smiled, _**"Thank you for asking".**_ _**"I am curious dreamer", **_Okku said to Gann, _**"Do you mount her as do the beasts of the **_

_**land"? **_Khy could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment as the dreamwalker knelt down beside their furry companion and said, _**"Sometimes my **_

_**friend, although I do favor looking upon her beautiful face as we couple". "Very interesting",**_ the bear growled as he nodded his lumbering head,

_**"We must speak more of this". "Perhaps another time",**_ the dreamer said,_** "When the females are not present". **_Gann rubbed and scratched the

furry bear, hoping to sidetrack his inquisitive queries while the women prepared their evening meal.

-----

Khy brushed her long hair near the fire as she watched Gann walk toward her with his bedroll and then blatantly placed it near hers. He quickly combined

the two spots into one large area for two as she looked on with misgivings. _**"No secrets now".**_ He said smiling. _**"I am not fucking you unless we are **_

_**alone"!**_ She whispered. He laughed as he pulled her to her feet and then kissed her softly. _**"Sleep is all that I require tonight, Tarien",**_ he whispered

into her ear, _**"Besides, Your vulgar shouts of passion would wake the dead". "You bastard"! **_She said smiling as she allowed him to lead her to the

waiting pallet. He pulled her close, snuggling down behind her and waited for slumber. _**"I must know more about this dire need she has to cling to **_

_**earlier times",**_ he thought, _**"Why can she not let the past remain in the past". **_Gann understood the only way he could learn more about this grim

dilemma was to walk her dreams in the aspect of _"point of view". _This phase of dreamwalking always left him emotionally and physically drained.

Sometimes, it took weeks to recover from the intense responses that he experienced while bound to the women he sought to unmask_**. "I have no **_

_**choice".**_ He said to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared for the long night ahead.

-----

He could see nothing at first, and then his eyes gradually grew accustomed to the darkness. He scanned the area, taking in the shadowy forest, the

glittering moonlit lake and the rest of his surroundings before spotting her. Her sensual movements and the graceful dance of her hands led him to the

conclusion that she was praising Sune. He crept closer, permitting his ethereal body to become intertwined and fused with hers. A strong sense of caring

and respect filled him as he thought, _**"She truly admires this goddess she worships".**_ The cool water of the lake seemed to refresh him as well when

she immersed herself to complete the ritual of devotion. Khy began toweling herself, when suddenly he felt strong hands grab her wrists. Amber eyes met

hers and Gann could feel the pounding of her heart as the anticipation of lust and desire raced down her spine. The ranger shoved her against a tree,

causing extreme pain from the blow to her head. His mind also reeled, clouding his vision along with hers. Gann experienced the savagery of the man

repeatedly thrusting into her, creating crests of ecstasy rippling throughout her trembling form. The powerful waves of her climax took him by surprise, as

he felt her peak again and again with spasms of absolute rapture. Bishop kissed her, and Gann could feel the warmth of her love embrace the predacious

man. Her passion and understanding along with the fierce yearning she held for the man enveloped the dreamwalker. The intoxicating cascade of her

feelings allowed something else to slip into his senses, something he could not comprehend at first, something profound and a little confusing. It was

foreign, yet somehow vaguely familiar. The odd impression gradually cleared, revealing-----Bishop!

-----

The shock of this mind-numbing revelation almost caused him to lose the focus he so carefully maintained. The rush of the ranger's innermost feelings

bombarded him with weighty concepts of anguish, loneliness, and that of a tortured and tormented soul lurking deeply within. Then an unbelievable sense

of caring and----love for the woman in his arms broke through. Gann barely had time to recover his composure before her dream shifted to that of

Casavir. The aura this righteous man imbued created a great blanket, which wrapped the dreamwalker in a soothing tranquility of well-being. The paladin

caressed the girl and held her tight as his lips met hers. Once again, the dreamer bathed in the fervor of her bliss, feeling her ascend the summit of

ecstasy and then jerk with tingling electrifying pulses. _**"I love you my lady",**_ the man whispered as he covered her trembling body with his. For a second

time, Gann experienced unrestrained affection and the never-ending love that a man possessed for her. The qualities of tenderness, nobility, sincerity,

and the deep need for justice assaulted his senses, giving him the fundamental nature of the man. Above all, he could feel that this man loved Khy beyond

everything else in his life. Gann released himself from the confines of her body and precariously returned to his with a new understanding of her complex

existence.

-----

Late into the night, Gann pondered all that he had seen and felt while meshed with her in the recesses of her dreams. The pieces began to fit together,

providing him a better perspective on her fear of relationships and commitment. It wasn't that she was afraid to love, but that she loved to excess. Having

to deal with her emotions along with those of her lovers was a staggering predicament. _**"The gift she possesses has ultimately cursed her". **_He

thought as he looked down upon the woman lying beside him. She contained the ability to not only feel the love of another, but to also sense their true

essence. _**"It was more than just empathy that allowed this uniting of souls", **_he thought, _**"But what could it be"? "Oh, great spirits",**_ he whispered

as a new idea besieged him; _**"Now I see why she will not consume the telthors". "She can sense their fear and pain". **_He bolted upright as

another unexpected insight abruptly dawned on him. She would know him as well! This possibility did not register in his cluttered brain until this very

moment. _**"What must she think of me"? **_He whispered. Gann buried his face in his hands and moaned in utter misery and shame at the thought that she

had discovered the obsessions he tried so long to conceal.

-----

The next morning found the group preparing their equipment for the continuing journey to the sunken city. Khy detected a rapid change in Gann's

behavior towards her and wondered what had triggered such a complete turnaround. She approached the brooding man and asked him why he seemed

to be avoiding her. _**"Don't you know"!**_ He said sharply as he walked faster, trying to leave her behind. She glanced at the others and shrugs told her

that they also had no clue to the dreamer's altered attitude. During the day, she attempted several times to get the man to talk to her about his troubles

with no success. Finally, he turned and shouted, _**"Why did you not tell me of your ability"? "Ability"? "What ability"? **_She asked. _**"Your capacity for **_

_**distinguishing what others are feeling"! **_He screamed at her. _**"Is it gratifying for you to decipher one's deepest secrets", **_he yelled, _**"Do you find **_

_**delight in knowing the shortcomings of everyone you meet"? "Tell me Tarien",**_ he said while roughly grabbing her arms, _**"Do the inadequacies of **_

_**others give you the sensation of superiority". "Gann. . . . I don't know what. . . . ", **_she said, _**"Please tell me what I have done wrong". **_He began

to shake her violently, when Kaelyn shouted, _**"Stop"! "She does not understand of what you speak". **_Okku pounced on the infuriated dreamwalker and

knocked him to the ground where he held him down. _**"Control yourself spawn",**_ the great bear growled, _**"I can not allow you to harm the small one"!**_

He struggled, trying to free himself from the bear king's might grasp, but it was useless. Tears flowed down the cheeks of their leader as Safiya took her

hand and led her to a grassy area to sit down. _**"What is happening", **_she cried, _**"Why is he so angry"? "It is the empathy you have toward others",**_

Kaelyn explained, _**"He perceives this as a kind of weapon to use against him". **_

-----

The winged girl gathered everyone and announced that she needed to enlighten them about their companion. Kaelyn told her friends that "Empathy" was

a natural attribute of aasimars, that the planetouched were born with this gift. _**"I'm very sorry, my friends", **_Khy said, _**"I did not realize that this **_

_**skill would upset you". "This is not something I can just turn off", **_she whispered, _**"However, I should have informed you all". "So", **_Safiya said,

_**"You have the same talent as Kaelyn". **_She nodded, searching the faces of her comrades for a glimmer of acceptance. _**"NO"!**_ The winged girl shouted,

_**"What you have is far greater". **_Gasps of surprise reverberated through the trees as Kaelyn attempted to clarify her meaning. _**"Do you remember", **_

she said to Khy, _**"I agreed to tell you more of your heritage at a later time". "Well, I must confess that I was bewildered by your presence". **_She

said. The half-celestial revealed that she had asked her siblings to investigate her background further on Mount Celestia and in the House of the Triad.

She awaited the return of Susah and Efrim, hoping that they would soon have found an answer. _**"Khy, my friend",**_ she declared, _**"By all that I know, **_

_**you should not exist".**_

-----


	12. Chapter 12: Truth shall set you free

Sorry for the wait. I had an unexpected trip and just returned. The OC, MOTB, and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains a small amount of adult language and sexual situations. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. A new addition of telepathy will be displayed in all caps and italics. All reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 12 "Truth shall set you free"**

Khy stared into space, trying to make sense of the statements that the winged girl had made. _**"I do not understand", **_she said to Kaelyn, _**"What do you **_

_**mean"?**_ The celestial proceeded to explain further and told them of her suspicions about Khy's true heritage. _**"The mark you have is similar to those I **_

_**have seen in pictures", **_she said, _**"From ancient tomes found in the libraries on Mount Celestia".**_ _**"What I can remember of these drawings",**_

Kaelyn told her, _**"Is that you may be somewhat "different" than other aasimars". "I can say no more until my siblings return", **_she said, _**"I may **_

_**be inaccurate with my assumptions, so do not take them as truths". **_Khy looked around at the concerned faces of her companions and said, _**"So, I'm **_

_**a fucking freak of nature----tell me something I don't know". **_Following her rather blunt statement, she urged her friends to carry on with their quest

to the sunken city. She looked over to see that Gann was sitting alone on a large fallen tree, with his head lowered upon his clasped hands. She motioned

the others to leave as she walked over to the man and sat beside him. After a few minutes of silence, Khy stood up, moved in front of him, and stroked

his silvery hair. He lifted his face and gazed into her eyes as he said, _**"I cannot travel with you any longer". "I see",**_ she replied, _**"Is it because of **_

_**what Kaelyn said about me"? **_He shook his head and whispered, _**"You know". "Yes",**_ she said softly as she knelt down before him, _**"I know".**_

_**-----**_

She squeezed and wiggled between his legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders then nuzzled his neck. He embraced her tightly and said,

_**"Humiliation will come to cloud my judgment and that---- will lead to chaos". "You feel shame"? **_She said, pulling him closer. _**"Why"? "Is it **_

_**because you can no longer hide behind the pretense of a braggart",**_ she whispered, _**"Or is it that another shares in your longing to end the years **_

_**of loneliness". **_Khy pulled away and then lifted his chin until his eyes met hers. _**"Come now, my dreamer of dreams", **_she said playfully, _**"Is this any **_

_**more of an invasion into your privacy than your fanciful walks through the psyche of others"? **_Her words cut deep, and forced him to reflect on his

actions of the past and of the present. _**"She speaks true",**_ he thought, _**"The gifts we have are basically the same". **_He had used his ability to further

his needs and to disgrace those who callously looked down upon him. Never had he considered the feelings of those whose dreams he had invaded and

not once did he regard his ventures into their solitude as a violation. _**"You are right",**_ he said, _**"There is no**_ _**difference". "I'm. . . . Sorry",**_ he whispered,

_**"Please forgive me". **_Khy rested her head on his shoulder and said, _**"Ummm. . . . . an apology". "Well",**_ she told him, _**"I'll accept yours if you accept**_

_**mine". **_He nodded as he drew her into his arms and kissed her. She then asked him how he was able to decipher her secret and he explained the

different aspects of dreamwalking. She listened carefully and then thought for a few moments before saying, _**"Gann did you like being fucked as a **_

_**woman"? "Tarien",**_ he said, feigning a look of shock and horror, _**"You should be spanked for such naughty thoughts"!**_

-----

The crew pressed onward, making their way to Lakeshore and the legendary sunken city of the sleeping coven. Khy could feel mixed emotions radiate

from Gann, most centered upon seeing the place of his birth. Excitement at finally reaching the ghostly vision of his dreams, and a sense of dread at what

he would find there. She slipped her hand in his and gripped hard, attempting to give him the strength and security he needed to face what was ahead.

_**"Just remember",**_ she said softly, _**"Whatever we discover will be met by us both". **_He kissed her hand and smiled, trying to hide the panic and anxiety

he felt deep inside. As they approached the sandy beach and the gray rolling waves of the water, Okku growled and motioned toward a strange man

who seemed to be pacing back and forth. Fentomy, the odd man called himself, actually was revealed to be a Dao or to some a djinn. He requested a

small task of the group involving the destruction of an elemental. Khy eventually agreed after a heated discussion on the evils of slavery and then waited

until nightfall as the Dao suggested. Soon a portal materialized, giving the party passage into the realm where the city could be located. It was a waiting

game once they had arrived at the entrance to the sparse metropolis. Two hagspawn guarded the doorway refusing to let them pass. Khy could not

imagine that the handsome, charismatic man that she traveled with could actually be related to these grotesque creatures that barred their way_**. **_

_**"Safiya",**_ she whispered,_**"Are not these beings the offspring of night hags as well". "How can Gann be so . . . . Different"? **_She asked. _**"I don't **_

_**know",**_ the woman said, _**"Perhaps we will learn the answer once we're inside".**_

-----

Some time later, the group managed to gain entrance into the city and then proceeded through a number of sectioned areas until they finally reached the

inner sanctum and . . . . _"The Mistress"._ This hag seemed to be the guardian of the sleeping coven, deciding who would be allowed to seek an audience

with them and dismissing all others. Khy and her companions found themselves in the latter category, banished by the mistress and suddenly appearing in

a cold dank room. The maze of corridors led them in and out of dark spaces filled with unexpected dangers as a mournful cackling echoed around them.

_**"These are Imaskari ruins",**_ Safiya said, _**"Similar to the ones below the burrows, I wish we could take the time to study them".**_ However, roving air

elementals and hoards of crazed residents attacked continually as they made their way through the twisting labyrinth, giving them no chance to explore.

Flooded rooms and passages impeded their progress of finding a way out, or a way into the coven's chamber. They wandered for what seemed like hours,

having little success in their quest for an escape, and still the insane ranting of the disembodied voice resonated throughout every room. _**"Little one",**_

Okku growled, _**"We must rest". **_Khy agreed with her furry ally and began searching for a defensible area to shelter them for a few hours of respite. _**"I **_

_**believe I can lock this door", **_the wizard shouted as she examined a panel along an archway, _**"We can rest here in a modicum of safety".**_ A strange

machine was the only inhabitant of the eerie sanctuary as they investigated every nook, ensuring they were alone.

-----

"_**Safiya", **_Khy said while inspecting the ancient device, _**"This looks as if it could be used to drain those areas we could not pass".**_ The woman joined

her in checking the apparatus, and together they deciphered a way to restore the power. _**"If you two can tear**_ _**yourselves away from that thing",**_

Kaelyn shouted, _**"I could use some help setting up the campsite". **_A short time later, the small group settled down for a few hours of much needed rest.

However, sleep would not come for the restless dreamwalker. Simply being in this terrible place seemed to dredge up feelings of intense foreboding and

pain. He looked at the woman in his arms and smiled. She had inadvertently torn away his camouflage and penetrated his arena of safety, leaving him

exposed and vulnerable to the outside world. As much as this sudden unveiling frightened him, it also served to ease the weight of alienation he had

always expected to know. He sighed with a sense of relief and stared at her as small ripples of desire pulsated through his loins. _**"Oh, Tarien",**_ he

thought, _**"If only you could forget those you left behind". "Perhaps",**_ he thought, _**"We could be happy".**_

-----

"_**That dreadful ranting will soon drive me insane"! **_Safiya shouted as she covered her ears against the deafening lamentations that echoed all around

them. After they had replaced the missing parts to the Imaskari devices and then switched them on, the water slowly drained away and impassible areas

were now open for investigation. With every step, they drew closer to the pitiful howling that had plagued them since their unexpected manifestation into

the watery warren. _**"Quiet", **_Okku whispered, _**"The source of the wailing is ahead".**_ Cautiously the group entered the darkened room and came face to

face with a hideous, seething creature. _**"No sleeping, no dreaming". **_The thing chanted as Khy heard Gann whisper, _**"Beneath the madness, there is **_

_**something familiar about her". **_Before anyone could say anything, the mad woman attacked, leaving them no choice but to defend themselves.

_**"Enough",**_ the woman screamed, _**"My blood you have spilled has loosened insanity's grip for a time".**_ Gulk'aush, a night hag of the coven began a

woeful tale of the crimes that had led to her exile in the skein. Khy listened to the account of how she had broken the laws of Kurg'annis by falling in love

with a man and letting him escape. _**"He loved me",**_ Gulk'aush cried, _**"And I loved him". **_The hag explained that the others had remained unaware of her

tryst until the product of their love was born. The coven then found her beloved and forced her to devour him in front of their son------Gannayev.

-----

"_**You. . . . are my mother"? **_Gann shouted with hatred in his eyes. _**"You abandoned me",**_ he yelled, "_**Left me to the wilds of Rashemen". **_Gulk'aush

tried to clarify why, but Gann would not listen. _**"I want to hear this". **_Khy said as she put her hand on the dreamwalker's arm. The hag told them of

secreting her son away and pleading with the spirits to care for him, as this was the only choice that was left to her. _**"What does one such as you know **_

_**of **__**love"?**_ The dreamer snapped at her. _**"More than you think, my child".**_ Gulk'aush whispered. _**"Have you not drifted from woman to woman, spirit **_

_**to **__**spirit, finding no dream that has touched you"? **_The hag said. _**"Or have you done so at last with this one you follow", **_she said pointing at Khy,

_**"And perhaps not realized it"?**_ Gulk'aush put her arms around her son and held him close. The rest of the little group backed away to give them time to

talk. _**"You asked me how Gann could be so different from the other hagspawn", **_Safiya said to Khy, _**"The answer is---- he was born from love".**_

-----

Sometime later, Gulk'aush shouted, _**"Avenge us, my son"! "Destroy the coven and send them to the same fate as your father", **_she screamed,

_**"Show them the retribution a mother and her son can bring to their dreams". **_At that moment, the hag plucked out her eye and handed it to Khy

saying,_** "Take this and use it against the coven". **_As Gulk'aush ran away, Khy looked at the eerie gift the hag had given her and watched as the eye

reshaped itself into a large luminous gem. Gann pulled a cord from his leathers and fastened it about her neck. _**"This will give you the power to haunt **_

_**another's dreams", **_he said, _**"You can travel as I do through the realm of imaginings". **_Khy looked down at the opalescent orb as she heard Gann

whisper, _**"Gulk'aush is gone and for the first time in my life, I feel loss". **_He told everyone how he regretted all the time he had wasted on hating his

mother for something she had not done. She had loved him, and his father. _**"If I am ever to love, I will speak of it",**_ he said, _**"This is my promise, the **_

_**first vow I have made----- and if I am loved in return, it will be the first of many". **_He looked over at Khy and took a deep breath before saying,

_**"Can one be in love without it being reciprocated, or does that make it something else . . . . I say it is still love". **_He walked toward the girl who had

opened his heart to the prospect that anything was possible and pulled her into his arms as he said, _**"I love you".**_ _**"I have fought this revelation for **_

_**some time with half truths and deceptions to myself", **_he said as he held her tight, _**"But seeing Gulk'aush made me realize the importance of **_

_**telling you of my feelings". "NO", **_she screamed while pushing him away, _**"I don't want you to love me"!**_

-----

Safiya motioned for Kaelyn and Okku to follow her into an adjoining room, then closed the door to give the two some privacy. _**"The small one does not **_

_**want the spawn"? **_The bear king asked as he lumbered over to a nearby corner to lie down. _**"She is afraid" **_Kaelyn said, sitting next to the wizard,

_**"Afraid for the dreamwalker". "She believes that anyone who loves her will be damned".**_ Safiya said to her furry companion. _**"Nonsense", **_Okku

growled, _**"We all love her". "Yes", **_the winged girl said, _**"But not in the way that Gann loves her".**_

-----

The dreamwalker watched the love of his life pace back and forth around the room as she mumbled to herself. _**"It's no use Tarien",**_ he said smiling, _**"I **_

_**love you and I know that you love me as well".**_ She froze, and then slowly turned and shouted, _**"You are sadly mistaken hagspawn; I could never **_

_**love one such as you"! **_She stormed over to the grinning man and shoved him, causing him to fall to the floor. _**"There will be no more talk of this",**_ she

yelled, _**"I do **__**NOT**__** love you and you **__**WILL NOT**__** love me"! **_It was a lie; everything he had said was true. She did love him, but she also knew that once

again it would not be enough. A part of her would not allow the pledge of complete devotion and the unending faithfulness that he desired. She loved

him, however if Bishop were to walk back into her life she would run to him. She felt the same about Cas, knowing that he was dead and lost to her

forever. She had tempted fate in the past by her decision to dedicate herself to one man. That choice led to that horrible night with Bishop. She cringed at

the memory and then felt Gann pull her down beside him. _**"Tell me Khy",**_ he said, _**"I long to hear those words pass through your lucious lips".**_ She

squirmed to free herself from his grasp, but his hold was too strong.

-----

He kissed her, letting his mouth trail down her throat as his hand cupped her breast and squeezed, sending shivers down her spine. _**"You will not **_

_**persuade me with your seduction".**_ She said breathlessly. The delirious sensations clouded her mind as hands stripped away her armor and unlaced her

bodice, exposing her aching breasts. _**"Tell me Tarien",**_ he whispered, _**"Say the words . . . . . Let there be only truth between us". **_She struggled

harder against the assault of his sweet temptations, praying with every ounce of strength left to her that he would cease in his pursuit of her surrender.

She moaned as he teased and kissed her breasts, nipping and then sucking her rigid nipples until she lost control. Her body disregarded the commands of

her mind as she embraced him, running her fingers through his hair while panting with anticipation. _**"Please stop",**_ she gasped as she pulled his hair,

raising his face up to hers, _**"I . . . love you . . . you bastard"! "I know".**_ He said as he crushed her mouth with his in a long adoring kiss while they held

each other tightly. Then, without warning, something happened, something euphoric and ethereal, something so unexpected that it frightened them both.

-----

"_A DAY WILL COME WHEN YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU MET ME". _She thought as she pulled him closer, seeking the hidden crevices of his mouth with her

eager tongue. _"NEVER, MY LOVE----THE DAY I MET YOU WAS THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE". _He answered her with his thoughts. Khy bolted up with eyes

wide in terror as Gann stared at her in wonder. _**"What in the nine hells is going on", **_she screamed, _**"What . . . . What . . . . Did I . . . did we . . . am I **_

_**losing my mind . . . . Or did I just hear your thoughts"?**_ He swallowed hard, pausing briefly before answering her, hoping that what they had just

experienced was real. _"YOU CAN HEAR ME"? _He thought while looking into her eyes. _"YES", _she thought, _"AND YOU CAN HEAR ME". _He nodded, and then

smiled as he took her hand and said, _**"I have heard that this was possible". "What is it",**_ she asked in a soft whisper, _**"What just happened"?**_ He

explained that "it" was called _"the Dreamer's Heart", _an ability that develops between dreamwalkers when mutual love is experienced. _**"I'm not a **_

_**dreamwalker". **_She said, holding his hand in hers. He told her that with Gulk'aush's gift, she would be considered the same as he----able to walk through

the dreams of others. _**"We shall be each other's anchor when all around us is in turmoil", **_he said, _**"When chaos floods over us, our strength shall **_

_**shield us against it". **_Gann kissed the palms of her hands and whispered, _**"If one of us should fall, this sharing of our feelings will remain forever --**_

_**-- even death cannot part us".**_


	13. Chapter 13: Love, sweet love

The OC, MOTB, and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains explicit sexual situations and adult language. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. Reviews are welcome. Telepathy is shown in italicized caps.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 13 "Love, sweet love"**

"_**I don't particularly like the idea of you rummaging around in my head", **_Khy said smiling, _**"My thoughts are my own". **_Gann caressed her cheek

and whispered, _**"There are ways of blocking unwanted invasions". "We will discover these with practice", **_he said while tugging at her breeches,

_**"However, at this moment a pressing need awaits us".**_ She looked into his stormy blue eyes and felt the desire building within him. At this instant,

every unattainable aspiration he had ever dreamed of had come true. A mother, who had not abandoned him, but loved him and had risked everything to

keep him safe. Friends, who had accepted him into their midst with compassion and concern for his welfare, giving him the kinship he had always sought.

But, most of all, he had found the love of his life, and to his grateful surprise, she returned his love. He began to undress her as she protested, citing that

the others were waiting for them.

-----

_**"The coven is close",**_ she said as she pushed his hands aside, _**"We must go". "No Tarien",**_ he said softly, _**"They are immersed in their dream world **_

_**and there is time". "As for our companions", **_he whispered as he kissed her neck,_** "They will understand our tardiness".**_ There would be no more

excuses, no more objections, and no more hesitation. She could no longer stop the rush of anticipation that enveloped her with each touch of his

masterful hands. _**"Oh my Tarien",**_ he whispered, crushing her to him with the pure joy of just having her in his arms. He looked into her shining golden

eyes as if he were seeing her for the very first time. This exceptional, brazen woman, with all her faults and attributes had given him the one thing he had

been searching for all of his life. The unique bond that had developed between them only strengthened his resolve to never allow outside influences to

interfere with their lives. She reached up and his mouth found hers as they came together, holding each other with a tender passion full of love and

longing. Khy was lost in the want of his embrace, the warmth of his mouth and in the desire of his heart.

-----

Her body tingled with excitement as his hands traced along her arms, her tapered waist, then gently he unlaced her breeches, peeling them slowly down

her legs. He quickly undressed and arranged the bits and pieces of clothing into a suitable bed. Gann knelt before her naked form and pulled her close,

burying his head into the flesh of her stomach as his hands fondled her bare behind. He reached for her with both hands, and the next instant, she was

on her back with his mouth firmly on hers. Fingers teased one breast, manipulating the rigid nipple as a warm mouth began sucking the other. _"YES. . . _

_YES. . . YES", _she thought, _"YES. . . THAT'S IT"._ He heard her thoughts and sucked harder, alternating from one to the other as his hand crept lower,

seeking out her hidden flower of enchantment. She felt shivers of delight as he nibbled and suckled, toying with her sensitive areas he knew were there.

Moving lower, he left a trail of wet kisses down her stomach and then her thighs. Pushing her legs apart, and with both hands, he held her open, and

looked at the deep pink folds of her damp flower petals. She cried out and arched up to him while he dipped and tasted---- exploring each fold, each

crease, nibbling, sucking, snaking his agile tongue in and around secret fissures as he reveled in the honey sweetness of her blossom.

-----

_"OH, GODS'! _She thought as the crest of ecstasy began to ripple in her, ebbing closer to the pinnacle of intoxicating fervor. Gann added to her pleasure by

inserting his fingers into her wet canal, fondling and fucking her while maintaining his focus on her firm nodule. The beckoning sensations he created

within her, collided into one another transporting her into the exhilarating sphere of carnal bliss. A strangled scream escaped her lips as wave after wave

of succulent sparks coursed through her, setting her body ablaze with fire. The stiff shaft between his legs could stay idle no longer. He guided his hard

member to the threshold of her cleft and thrust into her as she continued to shake and spasm from the remnants of her recent orgasm. He groaned loudly

as he plunged repeatedly into her damp well, fulfilling the intense yearning he could only quench with her. _"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT",_ he thought as he

drove harder and deeper, feeling her enfolding him with her complete embrace, _"DOES MY "BENEFACTOR" PLEASE YOU"? _Khy could hear him inside her

mind and answered, _"FUCK ME HARDER YOU BASTARD---- DO NOT DENY ME"! _He loved it when she shouted crude obscenities; it seemed to intensify his

need and spur him on. _"AS MY LADY COMMANDS"_. He thought as he rammed mercilessly into her.

-----

"_**The little one is in trouble", **_Okku shouted, _**"She screams for help"! **_The old bear ran past the others and pried the closed-door open before Safiya or

Kaelyn could stop him. The telthor king stopped and stared at the two wriggling forms, watching his charge couple with the hagspawn. The women had

followed Okku, attempting to explain the situation and head him off before he disturbed them. Safiya felt a surprising twinge of jealously at seeing Gann

penetrating her ward and immediately ran back to the other room. _**"Come Okku",**_ Kaelyn whispered, _**"We should go".**_ The bear nodded but did not move

as he observed the frantic sight beyond.

-----

As Gann pulled back, he felt Khy push forward, meeting his thrusts again and again as his passion mounted. She was breathing hard and fast, panting,

gasping, calling his name, grinding into him with every plunge and raking his back with her nails. All at once he was there as he pulled back once more and

plunged in, feeling the shuddering peak break over him, washing him in the deluge of rapture. A few more strokes brought her into his abyss of euphoria

as he felt her tremble and twitch with smoldering ardor. _**"I love you",**_ he said breathlessly as he held her tightly. _**"And I you", **_Khy whispered as she

pulled him close, praying that this moment would never end. _**"Well done spawn",**_ the old king growled, _**"You mounted her soundly"!**_ Their heads

snapped in the direction of the sounds that so rudely interrupted their private tryst. _"SHIT"! _She thought gazing at her friends and then at Gann, _"I HOPE _

_WE DIDN'T __DISAPPOINT THEM"! _The dreamwalker began to laugh as he nuzzled her neck and then shouted for the others to leave. Instead of the

humiliating embarrassment she had expected, Khy felt a stirring of excitement at being watched. This revelation shocked her. She was ultimately a private

person, keeping to her self and only revealing private things when necessary. As Khy dressed, she pondered this new aspect with a little apprehension.

-----

Safiya could sense the heat of mortification upon her face as she closed her eyes and tried to discern why she felt resentful of Gann. There had by no

means been any doubt of her attractions before, why now did she seem drawn to her best friend. Desire for another woman had never crossed her mind.

She was free to explore whatever tastes she required, but until now, she had always satisfied her proclivities with men. _**"Stop this nonsense",**_ she said

to herself, _**"Use a little self control and wipe this from your mind". **_The young wizard took a deep breath and sighed as she walked toward her

companions returning from the adjacent room. Glimpses of the two intertwined forms flashed before her eyes and for a brief moment she longed to

caress and kiss the naked body of the beautiful girl. She yearned to discover Khy's secret places and to look upon her face as she created the billows of

desire cascade within her. **_"What is wrong with me", _**Safiya thought, _**"All I can seem to think about is fucking Khy".**_ The wizard shook the visions

from her head and joined the others.

-----

The small group made their way through the remainder of the secluded hallways, coming closer to the inner sanctum of the sleeping coven. Arriving at the

final door that led to the witch's chambers, Khy stopped and cleared her throat. _**"No one has mentioned the awkward situation that has obviously **_

_**come between us", **_she said, _**"We must resolve this if we are to continue". **_Gann wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded as he said, _**"I **_

_**agree". "Gann and I were swept away in the heat of the moment", **_she said, _**"I do not apologize for our . . . liaison, nor do I expect reproach from**_

_**you". "If any of you would like to discuss anything", **_she said, _**"Then let us do this now". "Well", **_Okku growled, _**"I expected a little more **_

_**enthusiasm from the spawn". **_Gann gasped as the old bear continued, _**"I would be honored to instruct you further dreamer, if you would like to **_

_**excel in this". **_Laughter echoed around the room and alleviated the tension between the party members. Kaelyn spoke up and told them that she had

never witnessed such a thing before, however it seem to be a perfectly natural part of life. Safiya smiled, attempting to cover her true feelings, while

supporting the winged-girl's statement. Khy sensed that the red wizard held something back, but decided to ignore her hunch at this time. _**"I'm glad we **_

_**resolved everything",**_ she said smiling, _**"Now, we move against the coven".**_

-----

As they entered the sleeping witch's chambers, a terrible battle ensued with the Mistress and her band of hagspawn henchmen. When it was over, Khy

approached the nine women drifting aloft in their world of dreams. Three petitioners encircled the dreamers, as if caught in a tangled web of treachery and

mendacity. Gann told her they could weaken the coven by severing their connections with these so-called "clients" and she concurred. Khy, along with the

dreamwalker and with the help of Gulk'aush's eye, entered the mysterious psyches of the trapped patrons. One by one, the unconscious snares were

dissolved by solving perplexing riddles of the supplicants and freeing their minds. Portals appeared after each unraveling puzzle, which the two entered,

hoping to discover more information about their bewitching adversaries. One doorway led to a vision of the Veil, where Khy was expected to perform in a

play. She played along and learned a great deal more about the _"Betrayer's Crusade"_ and Akachi's generals before she was attacked by the audience.

-----

Another gate took them to the Death God's vault and the peculiar entry that led to the fugue plane. Araman was there and spoke to Khy as if she were

his brother, reprimanding her for defying the wishes of Myrkul. The red wizard, who looked a great deal like Safiya, appeared and an argument between

the two followed. She inadvertently sided with the red lady when she stated that love was more important than the whims of the gods. With that, Araman

attacked, leaving her no choice but to defend herself against him. Khy endeavored to put the scraps of data she had received into perspective, hoping

they would help her in the journey to end the curse. _**"This is the last", **_Gann said as he took her hand and pointed to the shimmering disc of light, _**"Once **_

_**we return, the coven will be vulnerable". **_Khy squeezed his hand and stepped into the unknown.

-----

A frosty wind whipped around her as she stood on a desolate plateau, still clinging to the dreamwalker's hand. A long unnatural wall lay ahead emanating

an aura of hopelessness and despair. She shivered, not from the cold, but from a sense of apprehension and insidious disaster. _**"What is it my love"?**_

Gann asked her, feeling a darkness wash over her. _**"It's nothing",**_ she whispered, _**"Let's get on with this, shall we".**_ Suddenly, a mournful voice pierced

the stillness_**---"Khy" . . . . . "Khy" . . . . "Is it you"? **_The voice sounded familiar, something she knew but could not place. She crept closer to the

insidious wall, noticing more details of the structure as she neared the area where the voice originated. _**"It is you",**_ the voice said, _**"The proud Knight **_

_**Captain in the flesh". "B…B…Bishop"? **_She whispered as she approached the twisted form embedded in the sinister barrier. She asked the dark ranger

what happened, how he ended up here when he had left Garius and refused to fight. Bishop told her that he was killed when the Illefarn ruins collapsed

as he was leaving, and as he worshiped no god, he ended up here, being consumed by the wall of the faithless. _**"Who's that",**_ he asked as his eyes

flickered toward Gann, _**"Another fool tempted by your charms". "Beware hagspawn",**_ he said snidely, _**"This bitch will fuck you in more ways than **_

_**one"! "Do not malign her cur", **_Gann shouted, _**"You are not worthy of her pity". **_

-----

"_**Fucked him good, didn't you whore",**_ Bishop yelled, _**"Spread your legs and let him taste your honey". "How did she lure you in spawn",**_ he

whispered, _**"Did she suck your cock with her warm inviting mouth or did you fuck her, succumbing to that sickening pretext of naïveté she **_

_**wields so well". "Enough", **_Khy screamed, _**"I care for Gann a great deal Bishop". "I'm sure you do", **_the ranger said, _**"Just like you cared for me **_

_**and the paladin". "Where is dear Casavir, did you toss him aside when you started fucking this stupid clod"? **_Bishop said with venom in his voice.

Khy explained briefly that Cas had died and that she had ended up in Rashemen. The ranger told her about seeing her in the wall, that the other captives

bound there had hope that she would liberate them by taking up the crusade. All at once, Bishop was drawn further into the mass, moaning with the pain

as his body was distorted and crushed. _**"Bishop",**_ she yelled as she scrambled to pry him from the living prison, _**"I'll get you out".**_ She dug through the

wet, mossy debris, trying to release her lover from long ago. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately burrowed, cutting her hands from the

barbed hooks that held him securely. _**"Stop",**_ the man said, _**"I am resigned to this fate and welcome its fruits of nothingness". "I can't leave you **_

_**here",**_ she cried as she caressed what was left of his face, _**"Please Bishop, do not give up". **_She kissed his forehead and heard him gurgle as he

disappeared deeper into the loam of the wall. Hellish demons attacked, averting her attention to ridding herself of the evil assailants. She returned to the

area where Bishop was last seen and all that remained was his fingers, holding a fragment of a mask.

-----

Khy fell to her knees and wept. _**"Forgive me",**_ she mumbled, _**"You were right". "What are you talking about Tarien", **_Gann asked, _**"Forgive you for **_

_**what"? "I am the harbinger of death",**_ she said, _**"A fucking whore who can not love"! "Leave now", **_she whispered to the dreamwalker, _**"Go before **_

_**I cause your death too". **_Gann knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. This meeting with Bishop had brought forth a wave of uncertainty as

to her love for him. _"DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME",_ he thought, _"OR, AM I JUST A PROXY FOR LOVES LOST"._ She heard his questions of doubt in her mind and

look up into his worried eyes. _**"Gann",**_ she said, _**"I do love you, but not as you desire".**_ She began to tell him about her indecisive heart and how she

still loved the men in her past. _**"I tried to tell you",**_ she whispered, _**"But you did not want to hear". "I love you with everything that I am", **_she said

softly as she took his face in her hands, _**"I also love Casavir and Bishop". "The thing is",**_ she said sadly, _**"I can't seem to stop loving someone, even **_

_**if they no longer exist". **_He listened to her account, feeling the knot in his stomach growing with every word she uttered. _**"You may always yearn for **_

_**them", **_he said, _**"The heart wants what the heart wants". "I am not going anywhere without you, my love", **_he said crushing her tightly to his

chest; _**"You are the fire that burns the passion in my soul". "I love you", **_he whispered, _**"And, you love me---for now, that is all I can ask". **_He

bushed her lips with his, seeking the warmth of her mouth to chase away all his doubts and fears. A sense of urgency enveloped him as he pushed her

back on the soft ground and tore open her clothes along with his own. His tongue flicked her nipples and he watched as they contracted into hard jutting

points. He pulled one into his mouth and sucked, hearing her moan with pleasure. He pulled her legs apart and dived for the center of her flower feeling

her squirm under him. _"I CAN'T WAIT"._ He thought. _"THEN DON'T"._ He heard her reply. Plunging deep into her, he looked up to see the bulging eye of the

ranger watching him and he smiled as thrust harder, hearing her gasp and moan with every forceful drive.


	14. Chapter 14: All that the heavens allow

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains sexual situations and adult language. A few errors in grammar were left to enhance storyline and dialogue. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 14 "All that the heavens allow"**

"_**You have disturbed our dreams eater of spirits",**_ the shadowy voice said, _**"We are aware of what you seek". **_Khy stepped closer to the hovering

hags and said, _**"Speak then----tell me how to rid myself of this curse"! "Purging the beast is but one small part of the answers of which you **_

_**search",**_ the disturbing voice echoed, _**"We will illustrate for you what we hold to be true". **_A ghostly vision appeared, showing the approach of Nefris,

Safiya's mother, and Lienna, the white lady of the Veil Theater. The two apparitions bartered with the coven, exchanging their dreams for the information

to destroy the curse and set the bearer free. She listened as the hags spoke of the dead God, Myrkul, as its originator, and of the first recipient----Akachi.

Pieces began to fall into place for her as the hazy image faded. She questioned the coven further, inquiring about the curse, the crusade, Akachi, Myrkul,

and finally, her companions. _**"We have answered all that you have asked of us", **_the witches said, _**"Go now and leave us in peace". "And what of **_

_**Gulk'aush",**_ she yelled, _**"Does she not merit justice for your depraved actions"! "Yes", **_Gann shouted, _**"Why was my mother tormented by the **_

_**sisters of her clan, why has she been made to endure so may years of suffering"! "She broke our laws", **_the voice screamed, _**"Her punishment **_

_**ensures that no others will make the same mistake"! "You could have shown mercy", **_Khy said calmly, _**"You could have given her the choice of **_

_**leaving with her child". "DO NOT QUESTION OUR AUTHORITY", **_the hags shrilled, _**"THE PENALTY FOR DECEPTION WAS JUSTIFIED"!**_

-----

She looked at Gann as his voice echoed in her head, _"NO ONE DESERVES SUCH MISERY". _Khy weighed the choices of allowing the coven to carry on in their

pursuit of dreams, adding to their vast wealth of knowledge; or to destroy them, giving retribution to Gann's mother and ending the witch's reign of

dominance. She sighed as she reached for the dreamwalker's hand, then held tight as she shouted, _**"Prepare yourselves----for today Gulk'aush shall **_

_**have her vengeance"! **_With that, the party attacked the hags, annihilating every trace of the decadent coven. They fought their way through swarms of

malevolent hagspawn, finally reaching the doorway that would lead them to Nightshore and the portal out of the shadow realm. As they prepared for their

journey back to Mulsantir, the Dao attacked. She had expected that he would be annoyed that the task he set had not been completed; however, she

did not realize the depths of his anger until his blade whizzed past her nose. The Dao fell with the last twist of her knife, thrusting into his pale, heaving

chest, leaving no further obstacles to bar their way back to the city. _**"Let's go", **_Khy, said breathlessly,_** "We need to prepare for our journey to **_

_**Thaymount".**_

-----

"_**What is it little wizard", **_Okku growled with concern for his mysterious comrade, _**"What pains you". **_Safiya looked over at the furry bear and took a

deep breath, biding time while thinking up a suitable answer. She could not confess what really troubled her, that her feelings for Khy had gradually

changed into something more than just friendship. _**"I'm a little apprehensive about returning to the academy". **_She said, hoping to waylay his unease.

_**"Do not worry",**_ the bear king said, _**"We will not let you come to any harm".**_ The wizard smiled at the shaggy ursine and ruffled his fur. As the sun

began to dip behind the tall trees that flanked the party, Kaelyn suggested that they rest for the night and continue on in the morning. Everyone agreed

and scanned the area for an appropriate site before setting up camp. _**"Firewood"? **_Gann whispered to Khy as he arched his eyebrows and smiled. She

shook her head and said, _**"Forgive me my love; I need to be alone with my thoughts". **_She turned and walked toward the stand of trees in the

distance while thinking to him, _"I NEED SOLITUDE GANN, SO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS". "AS YOU WISH",_ he answered, _"BUT _

_HURRY BACK"._

-----

She entered the grove and gathered scattered branches and broken limbs, piling them into a heap to take back to camp. When she was finished, she sat

down in the high grass and began to cry. She could not suppress the wretched ache of her heart that longed for the loves that were taken from her by

the cruel circumstances of providence. The fate of Bishop haunted her as she recalled the terror on his face as the hideous wall consumed him. She knew

that one day the dark deeds of his past would overtake him; however, no one deserved the punishment he now endured. She took some solace at

knowing that her beloved Casavir now shared his company with the greatest heroes of the realms. _**"I shall honor my promise Cas",**_ she thought,

_**"When I return to Neverwinter, you will rest among the warriors at the Temple of Seasons". **_She smiled and closed her eyes, remembering his vivid

blue eyes and the strength of his powerful arms. Then Bishop's deep amber eyes flashed before her wearing his familiar self-satisfied and sarcastic smirk.

The ranger's face began to hazily shift into that of the dreamwalker's. Gann's attractive features along with his knowing grin sent cascading ripples of

anticipation down her spine. _**"I must tell him",**_ she thought, _**"He deserves to know the truth about me". **_But, would that knowledge drive him away?

Could she take the chance of losing the only man left to her by revealing the harsh reality of her heart? Could she accept the possible outcome of such

revelations? Question after question bombarded her weary mind as she considered every aspect of telling Gann all. She knew he was aware of many

odds and ends of her past, having dallied through her subconscious dreams, however, how much he knew she could not discern. _**"Tonight",**_ she said

softly, _**"I'll inform him of everything".**_ She stood up and grabbed the large bundle of wood, then headed back to camp feeling somewhat relieved with

her difficult decision.

-----

"_**Tarien",**_ the dreamer shouted as he relieved her of the burden she carried, _**"I was beginning to worry for you".**_ _**"I'm sorry",**_ she said, _**"I lost track **_

_**time". "You look distressed my love",**_ he said as he tossed the kindling near the campfire, _**"What troubles you"? "Later",**_ she said, caressing his

cheek, _**"We'll talk later". **_Gann felt a wave of panic grapple at his heart as he watched her feeding sticks into the growing blaze with a look of absolute

resignation upon her face. After dinner, Khy motioned for the dreamwalker to follower her into the nearby grove of trees. She sat down, patted the

ground next to her, and waited for him to sit. _**"I want you to know that this is not easy for me", **_she whispered, _**"But, I have to be honest with you".**_

A growing darkness began twisting in the pit of his stomach as he nodded and remained quiet; hoping that what she had to tell him would not end in

devastation. She cleared her throat and began. She told him of her strained relationship with her foster father and the profound loneliness of her

childhood. _**"I felt as though he cared for me more out of a sense of duty than one of love", **_she said, _**"As if I were a responsibility forced upon **_

_**him". "I lived for any small kindness he chose to bestow on me", **_she said as tears clouded her eyes, _**"Always hoping that one day he would say **_

_**he loved me".**_

-----

Khy continued her story with her journey to Neverwinter, meeting her friends, her uncle Duncan and her love affairs with Bishop, Casavir, Nevalle and

Valen. She told him of her trip into the hells and of the tremendous battle, they fought against _The King of Shadows. _Lastly, and with great sorrow, she

expressed how it was impossible for her to let go of the men she had loved. _**"It's like a defect in my heart,"**_ she said, sniffling and wiping away the trails

of tears, _**"I cannot think of them as loves lost, for they are as real to me now as you are".**_ A sense of frustration overtook her as she tried

desperately to find the words that would give him the understanding of what she wanted to convey. She looked into the confused face of the

man she loved and took his hand in hers as she stroked his cheek. _**"You, above anyone else, are truly aware of what I feel for you", **_she whispered

while squeezing his hand, _**"Our unique connection gives you access to my most secretive thoughts". **_He smiled and answered, _**"Yes my love". "For **_

_**as much as I love you", **_she whispered, _**"If I could have freed Bishop, I would be with him as well".**_

-----

"_**WHAT"!**_ He screamed. _**"Are you saying that you would forsake me for that scoundrel", **_Gann yelled, _**"That you would give yourself to him and **_

_**leave me"! **_Khy gasped at the venom in his voice as she attempted to calm him. _**"No",**_ she said, _**"That's what I've been trying to tell you". "I will **_

_**never leave you unless you wish it so", **_she said, _**"However, I would still go to him". **_The dreamwalker reeled with the shocking confession echoing

through his head. He was well aware of her attachments to the men in her past, but this admission brought a sense of clarity to the intensity of her

unnatural affections. Suddenly, the scenes he had witnessed in her dreams began to make sense. The gift she possessed, the experiencing of each lovers

emotions had somehow joined her soul to theirs. She could not escape the bonds created with those she loved. He was horrified at the thought that her

heart would never belong to him alone, that he would forever battle for her attentions with those of the dead. It seemed like an impossible trial and one

that he would never want to attempt. He was on the verge of fleeing when she spoke. _**"I will abide by whatever decision you make", **_she said softly,

_**"Just know that I do love you, and I always will". **_She stood and turned to go, dabbing at the salty drops still clinging to her cheeks. She tarried for a

few moments, as if pleading for a kind word, a meaningful touch, or any semblance of his acceptance. When there was none, she nodded and smiled at

him with acquiescence, then said, _**"I will inform the others in the morning that you will be leaving once we arrive in Mulsantir". "Goodnight, **_

_**Gannayev-of-dreams", **_she whispered as she walked away, _**"Good-bye, my benefactor".**_

-----

Khy strolled into camp humming a soft tune as she waved to her companions and grabbed her pack. _**"New moon tonight",**_ she said, _**"I'll return after **_

_**my devotional to Sune".**_ She headed in the direction of the small stream they had passed earlier in the day. As she walked, she felt despondent at

the loss of the dreamer and in the resignation, she now must endure. _**"I can find no fault with him",**_ she thought, _**"If our roles were reversed, I **_

_**too would have difficulty in sharing him with others". **_Arriving at her destination, she removed the familiar items from the well-worn area in her pack

and placed them around her. _**"That's what I was missing".**_ She thought as she scampered over to a patch of flowers nearby and gathered an arm full,

which she quickly strung together. Stripping off her clothes and standing amid the flickering candles, she started moving to the rhythm of her inner song,

unaware that she was being watched. The russet-colored eyes leered at the girl, yearning to hold her, to kiss her soft lips and to explore the clandestine

locales of her voluptuous form. "_**I must have her",**_ the shadowy observer thought as a scandalous design began to evolve. The misguided onlooker

smiled as different scenarios melded together giving the diabolical plan an essence of reality. _**"Soon",**_ the spectator whispered, _**"Soon you will be mine".**_

Suddenly, the unseen figure jerked at the sound of rustling leaves as the dreamwalker emerged from the darkness of the night. He approached the girl,

leaving articles of discarded apparel in his path as he moved closer. _**"That fucking bastard will be the first one subdued", **_the concealed shape said with

a hint of insanity, _**"One by one they will all be restrained, allowing me the time I urgently need to win her".**_

-----

He crept up behind her and pulled her close, nuzzling the nape of her neck as he whispered, _**"Your Goddess would be greatly disappointed without **_

_**true pleasure". "Why are you here",**_ she said breathlessly, feeling the enticing ripples of delight coarse through her from the sensual play of his hands,

_**"I assumed that you were finished with me".**_ _**"Truthfully",**_ he said, _**"Your confession frightened me".**_ _**"I do not want to share you Tarien", **_he

said, _**"However, I do not want to lose you either". "I came to a conclusion after much consideration",**_ he said spinning her around to face him,

_**"Vying against dead lovers doesn't seem as though it would be a tough competition".**_ He laughed and held her tight sensing the smoothness of her

skin pressed to his. She melted into him as he worried her lips, prying open the warm crevice of her mouth with his eager tongue. He closed his eyes and

clenched his teeth, trying to maintain control as he pushed her down into the soft grass. He kissed her again, a hard, mouth-bruising, desperate kiss full

of uncontrollable need. Wild in his frenzy, his hard, throbbing shaft probed and searched for the enticing cloistered cleft of her moist well. Khy reached

down to help guide him to her waiting opening, feeling the exhilaration of his frantic urgency. She felt the sensation of his long hard member thrusting

deeply into her, entirely filling her depths. He pulled back, and she hungered for his return as she wrapped her legs around his hips and hooked her feet

under his thighs, compelling him back. With each plunge, she arched to meet him, feeling him rub against her hidden bud as he drove forcefully into her. _"I _

_NEED YOU TARIEN"._ He thought as his passion began to build, sweeping him higher and higher to the peak of release. _"THEN FUCK ME"!_ She thought to

him, demanding that he pummel her into sweet submission. Deep surges of pleasure washed over him, as wave after wave matched each tremendous

stroke. With no restraint he fucked her, fucked her faster and faster as she moaned and gasped, feeling her tension mount and grow with his until the

crest of ecstasy exploded and broke over them both. He collapsed, crushing her with his full weight as she cradled his head to her breasts and sighed

with euphoric bliss. She continued to whimper softly as her body trembled with the pulsating impulses of rapture transporting her into the realm of elation.

The concealed outsider cursed while staring at the two heaving and panting with sexual delight, and then groaning as the pinnacle of pleasure surpassed

them. _**"Once I fuck her",**_ the voice whispered, _**"She'll never desire the spawn again"!**_

-----

Khy ordered a round of Rashemi fire wine from the bartender as her companions gathered around a table at the rear of the Sloop. They discussed their

upcoming venture to Thaymount and Safiya told them what she knew of the academy before she left. _**"We should replenish our supplies". **_Kaelyn said

as she glanced in the direction of the entrance to the inn, recognizing the new arrivals. _**"They have returned",**_ the winged girl shouted, _**"Efrem and **_

_**Susah are back".**_ Everyone turned to see Kaelyn's siblings walking toward them, waving with enthusiasm and smiling. _**"We bring you greetings from **_

_**Mount Celestia",**_ Efrem said, _**"And a surprising invitation". **_The two related their tale of countless searches through the many tomes of the celestial

library, looking for an answer to the query placed upon them by their sister. Finding no clues, they were then directed to seek out Erathaol who rules over

Venya and is said to have immense volumes containing the vast knowledge of the ages. Unbeknownst to them, Erathaol had contacted Zaphkiel, the

ruler of the celestial hebdomad, who then intervened on their behalf. _**"We were called before the Triad", **_Susah said, _**"And told to return with you".**_

Efrem pointed at Khy as Kaelyn said, _**"Are you sure, my siblings"? "My dear dove", **_Susah stated, _**"Would we error in a request from the maimed **_

_**God, himself". "Khy", **_Kaelyn said excitedly, _**"You should prepare to leave immediately". "NO"!**_ She said loudly as the table of gibbering people grew

quiet. _**"Tomorrow we go to Thaymount",**_ she said, _**"The Triad will have to wait". **_Astonishment clouded Kaelyn's face as she attempted to dissuade

her friend from angering the Gods. _**"Stop",**_ she shouted, _**"At this moment, my only concern is the dead God Myrkul and in convincing him to **_

_**remove this fucking curse". "I will oblige Tyr when I am at liberty to do so"! **_She then excused her self and retired to her room, leaving the

menagerie horrified at her blatant disregard to a holy summons.


	15. Chapter 15: The price of friendship

So sorry about the wait. My laptop crashed and burned. Had to wait to replace laptop and I lost 3 chapters with all of my notes with the death. This chapter contains sexual situations and adult language. Some errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. All review are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 15 "The price of friendship"**

"_**She rejects our Lord's request", **_Susah gasped as she watched the girl walk away, _**"I fear Tyr will not be pleased. "Should we not pursue her", **_Efrem

said,_** "Perhaps she does not fully understand the consequences of her refusal". "She is well aware, my siblings", **_Kaelyn said sadly, _**"I believe her **_

_**disregard is due to our most recent discovery". **_The winged girl told her kin what had been learned from the coven, that the god Myrkul was responsible

for creating the curse that now plagued her companion. _**"She will not rest until the beast is destroyed", **_Kaelyn said, _**"Whatever the cost may be". **_Gann

was secretly delighted at her bold refusal and thought that there was hope for her after all. The spirits of the land were far better gods that those these

dolts worshiped. His contemplations were interrupted by a soothing voice calling his name.

-----

_**"Ahhh . . . my beautiful one has returned", **_the woman said, _**"Mah'tah is most happy to see you". **_The genasi giggled as she wrapped her arms about

the dreamwalker's neck and then nuzzled his cheek. _**"I . . . er . . . **__**thought you left",**_ he said stammering as her hands began to wander down his chest,

_**"Did you not tell me you were returning to Samarach"? "We **__**were delayed my handsome man", **_she cooed, **"Tomorrow we go home, soooo . . . will **

**you not make Mah'tah's last night pleasant"? **The woman crooned as she nibbled at his ear. He attempted to push her away as the others snickered at his

predicament.

-----

Khy was about to enter the Veil when she heard the dreamwalker's thoughts echo in her head, _"KHY, COME QUICKLY"!_ She turned and ran back to the inn

and burst through the door with weapons drawn just in time to see the air genasi kissing Gann. _**"I thought your life was in danger", **_she said breathlessly

as she returned her swords to their scabbards, _**"I see I was mistaken".**_ _"IT'S NOT MY LIFE THAT IS IN PERIL",_ he thought to her as his eyes pleaded for

assistance, _"WILL YOU NOT INTERCEDE"?_ _"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO STOP HER", _Khy thought to him while trying to stifle a grin, _"IT SEEMS SHE HAS HER _

_HEART SET ON A REPEAT PERFORMANCE". "PLEEEASE, MY LOVE", _he answered, _"SHE ALMOST KILLED ME LAST TIME"! _She took pity on the man, who by now

was squirming in his chair with a look of shear dread on his face. Khy tapped the girl upon her shoulder and said, _**"Excuse me Mah'tah, I must tell you **_

_**that Gann has promised his heart to another". "It would not be kind",**_ she said smiling, _**"tempting him into breaking his vow".**_ The girl pouted with

disappointment as she nodded to the dreamer in understanding.

-----

Suddenly, she felt the air rush in around her as the woman moved closer, transferring her affections to Khy by caressing her behind and saying, _**"You are **_

_**most beautiful to Mah'tah, you must tashshee with me". **_Before she could reply, the genasi kissed her filling her with the sensation of a warm summer

breeze as her tongue darted into Khy's mouth while fondling her breasts. _**"My vow is with her", **_Gann shouted as he pried the woman away from his love,

_**"You should look elsewhere for companionship". **_The air genasi moped once more before taking her leave and then focusing her attentions on someone

else. _**"Her seduction is somewhat . . . . mind-boggling", **_Khy said breathlessly while taking Gann's arm for support, _**"She has an odd hypnotic effect that **_

_**seems to entice you to do whatever she requests". **_He laughed as he took her in his arms and said, _**"Her spellbinding ways go much further than just **_

_**mere seduction". "Do you now understand why I called for your aid"?**_ He whispered.

-----

"_**Sister of the menagerie", **_Susah interrupted, _**"Will you not reconsider your decision and accompany us to Mount Celestia"? **_She walked toward the

table and said firmly, _**"I will not drop knee before Tyr while this darkness resides within me". "Whatever judgment he pronounces", **_she said, _**"I will **_

_**face it unscathed by this blight".**_ The celestial nodded as she turned to go. _**"Our blessings be with you then",**_ Efrem called after her, _**"And our prayers **_

_**for your safe return". **_Khy followed the well-trodden path to the Veil while deep in thought. Why would the great God Tyr want to see her? Had she

committed some dire transgression? Whatever the reason, his summons must wait. A deep grunt startled her back to reality when she entered her quarters.

She yelled, _**"Okku, what are you doing here"? "I sensed turbulence within you little one",**_ the great bear growled, _**"Is it the winged-ones' request"?**_

_**"Yes",**_ she said, _**"That and our impending journey to Thaymount".**_ Khy informed her ursine friend about the uneasiness she had been feeling since

leaving the coven. _**"Do not fret small one", **_Okku said while he nuzzled her legs, _**"No harm will befall you". "It's not the threat of danger that troubles **_

_**me". **_She said softly as she ruffled his fur and then prepared for bed.

-----

They approached the eerie gate that appeared swathed in misty shades of black and gray, and then made ready for the trek to the Red Wizard's academy.

Khy commanded the clay golem to release the locks on the magical doorway and took a deep breath as she prepared to step through. The apprehension

that had plagued her recently, began to resurface as she glanced at the faces of her comrades. She stopped suddenly, seeing a strange look flash across

the young wizard's face. _**"Are you**_ _**alright"? **_She asked. Safiya nodded and smiled, _**"Just a moment of uncertainty", **_she replied to the girl, _**"It has passed **_

_**and my resolve is strong". **_She nodded as she led the party through the cloudy portal emerging into a harsh and barren landscape. Seeing a look of

intrepidation on Safiya's face, Khy put her arm around the woman's shoulders to lend her support as the little group made their way to the massive gates

that surrounded the great stone structure.

-----

Archers attacked when they crossed into the courtyard, and as usual, Okku drew their fire while she and Gann let fly from behind. Once inside, Master Djafi,

a long-time friend of Safiya's and her mother's, met them. The old man pulled the group aside and explained the calamitous situation at the academy,

imploring them to travel with care. _**"Nefris fought bravely",**_ Djafi said, _**"Even knowing she had little chance of surviving the onslaught". **_Safiya nodded

as a single tear rolled down her cheek that was quickly wiped away as she said, _**"Their lives were forfeit the moment they chose to overthrow my **_

_**mother"! **_Khy embraced her friend and whispered, _**"The cowards will taste our justice for their dark deed".**_

-----

From classroom to classroom they crept, welcomed by some and brutally attacked by others. One instructor pleaded with her to consume a soul as a visual

lesson for his class, offering a set of master keys as payment. She refused, insisting that such an action would compromise her vow as she stealthily picked

his pocket and retrieved the much-needed key ring. They met acolytes wagering on battling golems, a caretaker of disembodied souls and Master Poruset, a

gentle man whose consciousness had been transferred into a clay golem. Reaching the tower of the Headmistress, they cautiously ascended the stairs to

find the room ransacked. A hidden key was discovered in a text of notes along with an entry to an unknown location. The elaborate door contained

indentations that Khy surmised would trigger it to open once they were filled. Little Kaji kept watch as they thoroughly examined Nefris' residence and then

headed down to the instructor's quarters. The group silently investigated the immediate area for signs of assailants as Safiya whispered something to her

familar, and then took the young girl's arm, leading her down a dark hallway.

-----

_**"This is my room",**_ the wizard said, _**"Please feel free to look around". "Where are the others"? **_Khy asked. The woman told her that they and Kaji were

exploring the opposite wing and would join them shortly. _**"What are these"? **_She inquired as she picked up one of the brightly colored orbs that were

scattered on a nearby table. _**"Just a little something I've been working on", **_Safiya said, _**"They hold a concentration of pre-cast spells". "Here", **_the

woman said as she handed one to the girl, _**"Tap it to your chest and you'll receive a boost to your strength". **_Khy complied and watched as the delicate

vessel burst; releasing a swirling blue mist that quickly surrounded her.-------Safiya hurried to overtake the rest of the party as they entered a secret room

cluttered with shapeless stone statues. Silently, the wizard chanted the words that would keep the prying eyes of her companions from interrupting her

intricate plans. She admired the new additions to the stone gallery as she locked the door behind her and returned to the sleeping girl in her room.

-----

The fuzziness slowly began to clear from Khy's mind as she struggled to open her eyes and sit. Nothing happened. She could not move or speak. Terror filled

her as brief memories of Lorne rushed through her head. She attempted to calm herself by trying to recall the circumstances that had led to her vicarious

predicament. Suddenly, someone began to stroke her naked skin, causing trails of goose bumps in their wake. _**"It's not Gann".**_ She thought, as she knew

the touch of the man she loved. _**"Who's there"? **_She wondered as she opened her thoughts and called to the dreamwalker. _"GANN"! . . . . . "GANN CAN YOU _

_HEAR ME"? . __. . . . "PLEASE, GANN---I NEED YOU"._ He did not respond. _**"Damn him"!**_ She thought. _**"When I want him in my head he abruptly decides to **_

_**be **__**chivalrous". **_A groan escaped her paralyzed lips as she felt the warmth of a mouth encase her nipple and begin to suck. The mouth moved to her other

breast, kissing, nibbling and sucking, shooting tiny ripples of desire up and down her spine. She did not want to respond to this interlopers contact,

however, she could do nothing to stop the assault.

-----

_**"Engage your mind Khy",**_ she told herself, _**"Think of anything to drive the sensations away".**_ The intruder's tongue danced over her nipples as hands

squeezed and fondled her breasts. A deep ache began to throb between her legs as she felt soft wet kisses trail down her stomach. _"GANN" . . . . . "GANN"_

She thought to him as her will began to evaporate under the skillful hands of the trespasser. Her thighs were pushed widely apart, leaving her completely

exposed and at the mercy of the fiend violating her body. She concentrated on the menial task of fletching arrows to engross herself as a tongue slithered

through her soft petals and then circled her sensitive bud. _**"Ummm . . . . . feathers . . . . . . . must be fitted . . . . . just below the nock . . . . Oh gods . . . . **_

_**This isn't working"! **_Khy's breaths became little mews of pleasure and the diversion melted away as the mouth licked and sucked the hard nodule sending

waves of pleasure throughout her body. Fingers entered her moist passage, probing for and then finding the hidden sensitive spot inside. A strangled

scream of exquisite ecstasy filled her as the fingers fucked her, always managing to rub against the exact area that drove her to a burning frenzy. Faster

and faster, the mysterious fingers fucked her while sucking harder on the center of her delight, then the crashing peaks of rapture began to sweep her

away. Violent spasms racked her body when the intoxicating climax overtook her. Gasping for air, she continued to tremble as the unknown person

straddled her and mumbled the words of dispelling. She opened her eyes to see the face of her friend hovering over her.

-----

"_**Safiya",**_ she shouted, _**"What . . . . . why . . . . . . . great gods are you out of your fucking mind"! "I love you Khy", **_the woman whispered, _**"I have for **_

_**quite **__**awhile". "But . . . . . but . . . . . there's never been anything between us except friendship", **_she said, _**"Why now"?**_ The wizard paused for a

moment and tried to spell out that her feelings for the young girl had changed. _**"Something draws me to you", **_Safiya said softly, _**"It's an uncontrollable **_

_**attraction, a deep need that I cannot suppress and I have felt such since the barrows". "I must have you", **_the woman said as she caressed her

cheek, _**"I can make you happy Khy". **_She looked into the woman's rich brown eyes as she searched for the words that would ultimately break her heart.

_**"I'm sorry",**_ she said, _**"I don't have those feelings for you". "My needs are quenched by men, not women". "I can be a man", **_the wizard said

desperately, _**"I can shape into anything you want"!**_ _**"If you want a cock", **_Safiya yelled, _**"Then I'll give you a cock, a big hard cock that will fuck you **_

_**until you beg for mercy"!**_

**_-----_**

_**"Stop it"! **_Khy screamed. _**"You are my friend, not my lover". "What in the nine hells is going on", **_she shouted as she buried her head in her hands,

_**"There has got to be a reason why this is happening". **_She angrily grabbed her clothes and began to dress as she frantically searched her memory for an

answer. Maybe Safiya was a victim or some diabolical spell, or perhaps the red wizards were behind it. _**"Did you not enjoy my touch", **_the woman said

softly as she reached for the girl and then swiftly pulled her back onto the bed, _**"Was it not to your satisfaction"? **_Khy looked into the beautiful face of the

wizard and said, _**"Truthfully, It was . . . . Amazing---but that doesn't mean that I want to spend my life with you". "Just think about it", **_the woman

said, _**"I can provide whatever your heart desires". **_The two finally came to a precarious understanding after a long, difficult discussion. Safiya would

stifle her urges while Khy continued her attempts to end the curse, and for now, neither would speak of what had transpired between them.

-----

"_**Damn, Safiya",**_ she yelled while gazing at the rows of stone figures, "_**What in the fuck did you do to them"? "Just a flesh to stone spell",**_ the wizard

said sheepishly, _**"They'll be fine in a moment". **_Khy watched as the woman chanted the words that would undo the mischief she had created, and then

tried to come up with a plausible tale to explain her companion's entombment. _**"It was a camouflage tactic",**_ she said, _**"I'll fill you all in on the details **_

_**later".**_ She hoped that would satisfy their curiosity and waylay any further inquiries as she wanted to investigate the rest of the lower level. _**"Are you **_

_**alright my love", **_Gann asked, _**"You seem slightly flustered". "I'm a little preoccupied", **_she whispered, _**"Let's get on with this, shall we".**_

**_-----_**

They met with little resistance as they explored the remaining rooms. In the last space, a young man lay moaning on a small cot, oblivious to his

surroundings. _**"That's Bebtu",**_ Safiya said anxiously, _**"He worked closely with my mother". **_The man told the group that Nefris had hidden his soul and

that he now harbored one of the souls needed to open the mysterious door found in the Headmistress' quarters. They would have to retrieve his soul in

order to get possession of the soul within him. _**"Damn, damn, damn",**_ she shouted, _**"Nothing is ever simple ----- quest after quest, mission after **_

_**mission, **__**and still this monster lives with me"! "Will I ever be free", **_she whispered as she paced about the room, _**"Or am I just kidding myself".**_ As

she turned the corner, she spotted another figure sprawled across a cot in an isolated section of the room. She approached the man and screamed-----

_**"Ammon"!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The ties that bind

Sorry for the wait. I needed to do some research for the next chapter and I confess that I have been playing MoW. Looks to be a pretty good game, but I don't think I'll be able to tie it in with this story line. The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. This chapter contains adult language. A few errors in grammar were left to add to the plot and dialogue. As always, reviews are welcome. Speaking of reviews, I received two that requested that I not use bold when posting. If this is a problem, please let me know. I will re-edit both stories and remove all bold highlights in the conversations. I truly did not believe that its use for only dialogue would be a problem.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 16 "The ties that bind"**

The once ominous figure of Ammon Jerro lay pale and motionless on the small tattered bed with only a wisp of life remaining within him. Khy hurried to his

side chanting the words of healing as she tried to rouse the lifeless shell of her former ally. _**"Ammon",**_ she shouted while grabbing his shoulders and

shaking him, _**"Oh gods, why will he not wake". **_Safiya stepped forward and examined the man, then turned to the girl and said flatly, _**"His soul has been **_

_**removed". "What",**_ she said softly as tears began to cloud her vision, _**"Why would someone do such a thing".**_ The woman shook her head and said,

_**"I'm sorry to say that this is the customary practice of most everyone who studies here". "Experimentation with souls leads to a higher **_

_**understanding of transmutation", **_Safiya said, _**"It's a standard of procedure for all classes". **_Khy stood and faced the woman with seething fury

burning in her eyes and said, _**"It's time to change the curriculum"! **_She marched toward the door while ordering Okku and Kaelyn to stay with the

unconscious man. _**"Tarien",**_ Gann yelled while running after her, _**"What are you going to do"?**_ She stopped, turned, and said with contempt in her voice,

_**"I'm going to find his soul and I pity anyone who gets in my way"!**_

-----

Khy spent hours searching for Ammon's soul and for the four needed to open the door in the Headmistress' chambers. With many trips to the soul repository

and by making unsavory deals with the pit fiend merchants, she had gathered all but one of the souls she required. A final obstacle lay before her, a puzzle

of mirrors that entailed precise calibration while using a strange, glowing sphere found in one of the rooms. Communicating through Gann and with Safiya's

help, she managed to decipher the riddle that led to a hidden room and a dream-like apparition of Nefris. At last, just before dawn, she finally obtained the

last of the soul housings she required. As they rushed back to the isolated room in the instructor's quarters, Khy gave the orb containing Ammon's soul to

Safiya and anxiously watched as the woman restored him. _**"We must wait",**_ the wizard said as she stroked the girl's arm, _**"It takes time for the essence **_

_**to re-connect and bond with its vessel".**_ A few hours later, he began to twitch and soon his eyes flew open with a chilling scream.

-----

"_**Where am I",**_ he gasped, _**"Am I still alive"? **_Khy moved to his side, took his hand and said with a smile, _**"You're too fucking depraved to die old man". **_

_**"It's you"; **_he shouted as he embraced the young girl and held her tight, _**"Thank the gods"!**_ She asked him how he had came to be in the state that she

had found him and of the fate of their companions. _**"I gave chase to those monstrosities that carried you away", **_he said, _**"And then was ambushed by **_

_**an old acquaintance after stepping into the portal they dragged you through". **_He glanced around and at seeing Safiya; he lunged at her, grabbing her

by the throat with a vice-like grip. _**"You should have killed me",**_ he screeched as his hands tightened, _**"Now, it's your turn, you evil bitch"! **_Khy yelled,

_**"No, Ammon", **_as Gann and Kaelyn tried to break his death hold on the startled woman. They finally succeeded in restraining the frenzied man as Khy

clarified the identity of the frightened woman. He apologized as he told them that Nefris remembered him from the time he had studied here at the academy

and knew to deal with him quickly and without mercy_**. "That was the last I saw of you",**_ he whispered, _**"When Nefris performed the procedure that left **_

_**me in the state you discovered". "And, the others"? **_She asked hopefully. Ammon recounted the final moments he witnessed after the fall of the King of

Shadows as Khy listened intently. He told her . . . . .

-----

_The room was in chaos as everyone desperately tried to escape the deluge of the disintegrating ruins. The dwarf attempted to thwart your captors, but was led _

_astray by another of the monsters and then with regret, surrendered his pursuit and fled. The demon girl had someone watching over her that day. I saw her _

_nimbly traverse the falling debris and then disappear through the crumbling exit. The sorcerer was a little more creative with his escape, I saw him shape-shift into _

_that of a small rodent and scurry away as the damnable Githzerai vanished, leaving no trace. The elf girl was trapped under a mound of rubble and I sensed no _

_movement from her, however, I do not know if she met her end. The little gnome, I am sure perished along with the mindless golem he cherished above all else. As _

_you know, the ranger left before the great battle and the redheaded mage turned against us and was killed when she joined Garius._

-----

"_**What of Casavir"?**_ She said softly. He caressed her cheek and said sadly, _**"The paladin supported the collapsing doorway so that the others might **_

_**escape". "As I passed through the portal", **_he said, _**"The exit weakened and crashed down upon him". "I suppose he died as he lived", **_he whispered

to her,_** "A hero". **_She buried her faced in her hands as deep racking howls of grief overtook her normally steadfast façade. Gann knelt before her, taking her

hand in his as he whispered, _**"Tarien, you were well aware of his fate before this". "I know",**_ she said, sobbing hysterically, _**"But . . . . . he died because **_

_**of me"!**_ _**"I pleaded with him to get everyone out",**_ she cried, _**"And he died doing so".**_ _**"The man was a gallant knight, my child", **_Ammon whispered as

he pulled her into his arms, _**"Dying in the service of a noble quest was his honored destiny".**_ The former malevolent and callous wizard cradled the young

girl as she wept once more for the loss of her courageous lover. To his surprise, he had grown fond of the girl as they had traveled together, and now

lavished upon her the love he would have bestowed on Shandra if providence had not been so cruel. _**"Young one", **_Okku growled, _**"The end of our **_

_**journey is at hand and we must carry on".**_ She nodded, wiping her eyes and checking her weapons before saying, _**"Let's go finish this". **_Ammon asked

what had happened as she then briefly told him of her arrival in Mulsantir and of the curse that now plagued her. They prepared to head toward the

Headmistress' tower when Gann overheard the warlock mumbling to himself. _**"What is it"? **_The dreamwalker whispered to the man. Ammon looked at the

dreamer and said,_** "It seems as though the child is always paying for a debt that she has never owed".**_ He stared at the older man in puzzlement as

the group made their way to the tower.

-----

She carefully placed each soul housing into their corresponding depressions in the door and almost immediately, it unlocked with a deafening clang. Suddenly

Araman appeared with an army of red wizards at his command, including Safiya's long time mentor----Master Djafi. Safiya pleaded with her teacher to

reconsider his decision to join Araman and finally succeeded. _**"Brother", **_Araman said looking at Khy, _**"You know this will not end here-----Step aside so **_

_**that I may complete my obligation to Myrkul".**_ She ignored his request and said nothing, waiting to see if his cockiness would lead to an unintentional

revelation of future plans. Each side remained undaunted in their separate pursuits-----Khy intending to end the curse while completing the crusade, and

Araman intent on foiling her every move. This stalemate left them with no other course but the unavoidable path of combat. _**"You fucking coward"!**_ She

screamed as Myrkul's chosen pawn disappeared, leaving his assailants to attack without mercy. She and Okku charged as the others matched spell for spell

against the red wizards, keeping them precariously at bay. The room exploded with streams of fire and lightning as the party managed to gain the upper

hand thus inevitably destroying the opposing forces. Kaelyn and Gann assisted with healing the group as Khy opened the mysterious door and looked

inside. _**"There's another portal",**_ she said pointing through the door, _**"Everyone rest and prepare yourselves, for what is to come may be our end". **_

-----

The doorway transported the party to an isolated island floating in the astral plane where they were met with an eerie silence. Shifting hues swirled around

them as they carefully made their way to a strange mountain-like projection ahead. Upon reaching the bizarre heap, they discovered it was the resting place

of ----- Myrkul. Khy slowly approached the gigantic mass, passing through a group of Death Knight Bodyguards, who stopped her and inquired if she was the

one their master awaited. She nodded and then climbed up the skeletal remains nearing the massive skull. _**"Ah, I know you spirit-eater". **_Myrkul said as

she approached. _**"You are an irony that walks",**_ he uttered, _**"Two fates bound together, both severed and incomplete". "Speak plainly Myrkul",**_ she

told him, _**"I do not have time for your riddles". **_The ancient god told her of the curse as he taunted Kaelyn with innuendos about her futile attempts in

destroying the wall of the faithless on the second crusade. Khy defended her friend by expressing the girl's diligence in undertaking the quest once more for

those unjustly imprisoned and that she too, would see the barrier obliterated.

-----

One by one, the dead god ridiculed the members of the little group for their ignorance and stupidity in following her to certain death. He played upon their

insecurities and fears, toying with them until she screamed, _**"Deal with me you Bastard"! "You condemn all with this curse",**_ she yelled, _**"The innocent **_

_**suffer because of your vanity". **_Myrkul laughed at her request for an end to the curse, and as he ranted, it dawned on her the true reason behind the

punishment. While people lived in fear of the spirit-eater, they would be reminded of its architect------Myrkul. The dead god could feed off their terror and

therefore keep his consciousness alive forever. She told him of this discovery, that his true plan was immortality and he congratulated her on her astuteness

of the situation. _**"Your time is over Myrkul", **_she shouted, _**"It is time for you to go". **_With that, Khy bestowed eternal rest upon the undeserving god and

then turned to defend against the attacking death knights.

-----

The difficult battle was soon over, leaving the group wounded and exhausted. _**"Tarien",**_ Gann said, _**"You must lie still while I tend to your injuries".**_ The

dreamer murmured the words of healing above her and then moved on to Okku. She closed her eyes and rested for a few moments before being startled by

someone caressing her cheek. _**"I am here my love",**_ the woman said softly, _**"You may sleep soundly as I watch over you". **_Khy pushed the wizard's

hand away and said, _**"Safiya, please stop this nonsense".**_ _**"Is there not a small chance that you could love me", **_the woman said with longing in her

eyes, _**"Some tiny spark of desire"? **_She sighed, taking the wizard's hand in hers and then tenderly kissed her palm. _**"I love you as a sister",**_ she said as

she gently squeezed the woman's hand, _**"I love you as a friend and as a dear comrade who fights to save my life". "I will never forget how you **_

_**made me feel", **_she whispered, _**"My experience with you was . . . was . . . well, let's just say it was memorable",**_ she said with a smile, _**"But that is **_

_**not the **__**relationship I want with you". **_Safiya nodded as she said, _**"Rejection is not easy for me, however, I will attempt to abide by your decision". **_

A sense of profound relief washed through her as she watched the woman walk away and gather her belongings, stowing them away in her pack.

-----

"_**She is a wonderful person", **_Khy thought as she watched the red wizard assisting Kaelyn, _**"I hope that someday she will find someone who will truly **_

_**love and appreciate her".**_ The young woman sighed as she stared at the murky threshold looming in the distance. It stood as a strange oddity surrounded

by the nothingness of the astral plane, and she wondered what would lie ahead once they stepped through. An unfathomable feeling of weariness suddenly

overwhelmed her as she pondered the woman she had become. She began to question the choices she had made in her pursuit to end the madness that

held her in its grasp. Many had died in her search for escape, and as always, she worried for the fate of the ones that followed her. Would she lead them to

their deaths as well? Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice in her head that said, _"DO YOU HAVE NEED OF MY "BENEFACTOR", TARIEN?_ She looked up,

meeting the gray-blue eyes and brilliant smile of the dreamer as he nodded toward a large outcropping of rocks behind her. _"PERHAPS A LITTLE _

_DISTRACTION FROM SUCH SERIOUS CONTEMPLATIONS WOULD EASE YOUR MIND"._ He thought to her as he cocked an eyebrow and grinned. She answered,

_"MY DEAR GANN, I CAN TELL YOU WITH THE UTMOST HONESTY THAT YOUR BENEFACTOR IS NOT A "__LITTLE__" DISTRACTION". _He burst out laughing as he ran the

short distance between them and pulled her into his eager arms. He pressed his lips to hers and for a few moments, Khy forgot her doubts and

apprehensions of the perilous course that lay ahead.

-----

They emerged in a dark, oppressive room that seemed somewhat displaced from time and smelled of dead earth mixed with the scent of rotten and musty

wood. The outlying shadows held within their arms a group of crazed Myrkulites, who immediately attacked, giving the party little time to adjust to their

strange surroundings. The demented followers of the dead god fought with abandonment, caring nothing for life as they continuously struck, even with their

last dying breath. Each room they entered in the unnatural and dilapidated maze contained monstrous assassins with one unified goal in mind-----their

destruction. Pedestals transported the group from one room to another in a perpetual course that never led to an end or an escape. _**"We've been here".**_

Gann said as the party stepped from the magical dais. _**"Are you sure"? **_Kaelyn asked the dreamwalker. The man nodded as he knelt down and retrieved a

spent arrow from the dirt floor. _**"This is one of mine".**_ He said holding up the broken projectile. _**"We have been traipsing through this treacherous **_

_**dungeon for hours", **_Safiya shouted, _**"We'll never find a way out"! **__**"Calm yourself", **_Gann said to the woman, _**"Hysterics are of no help"! "Shut-up, **_

_**you libidinous twit",**_ the wizard screamed, _**"If you could keep your mind on the situation at hand and not on Khy's ass, then maybe we could find a **_

_**way out"!**_

-----

Thus began the cacophony of vindictive jibes and irrational accusations caused by the stressful situation they now found themselves. She watched as her

friends shrieked at one another, forming imaginary alliances against invented enemies and then assigned unfounded blame to those who stood in

opposition. She covered her ears and walked away from the maddening crowd, hoping that she could somehow think of something to end the baseless

uproar. As she stared at the disheveled brick barrier in front of her trying to block out the noise of her companions, she noticed something unusual. A very

old iron ring protruded from an isolated area of the wall and seemed to have no logical reason as to why it was placed in such a peculiar way. She pulled on

the ring and felt a minute shift in a small section of the wall. She tugged harder, heaving with all of her strength until a narrow passage was revealed that

led to another platform. Khy called out to everyone, but she could not be heard over the din of angry voices. _**"SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP"! **_She screamed. A circle

of open mouths gazed at her as she pointed to the hidden opening and said, _**"Now kiss and make up so we can get the hell out of here"!**_

-----

The party appeared in a large arena with a single door that was found to be guarded by Myrkulites and the sinister figure of Araman. She and the others

cautiously drew near as the deluded man said to his followers, _**"Stay you hand-----this is my brother, though his face is not his own". **_Araman spoke

to the beast within her, saying that blood and faith were stronger than comradeship and the intrigues of love. He pleaded with her to allow Akachi's soul to

be washed clean, reporting that this could only occur with the death of the red woman. _**"I never hated her",**_ he said trying to soften his approach, _**"Only **_

_**the **__**evils we committed in her name". "Myrkul's geas is what keeps you on this futile quest", **_she shouted,_** "Move away and let me put an end to **_

_**this **__**curse and the suffering of those buried in the wall".**_ He replied that mortals and gods are bound together by faith, that to tear the souls from the

wall of the faithless would shatter the order of the planes. _**"Look at the chaos that this one soul caused",**_ he said, _**"Would you free thousands only to **_

_**doom **__**millions"? "The wall is unjust Araman", **_she said, _**"No one deserves such punishment". **_Again, he beseeched her to leave by revealing that

Akachi not only betrayed his god but also those who fought beside him. _**"His intent was to free only the soul of his lover", **_Araman said, _**"All that he **_

_**waged was for **__**the love of her alone". **_Gann stepped up next to the woman he adored and said, _**"Have you not tasted love's sweet nectar"? "Love can **_

_**result in **__**something stronger and more lasting than any evil can attempt to aspire to". **_The dreamer said as his arm encircled the girl's waist. The man

paced back and forth frantically shouting that while love itself was not evil, to abandon your god in the name of love was wrong. _**"Enough of this",**_ he

yelled, _**"You **__**shall not venture further"!**_

-----

Khy felt the pangs of the beast's hunger tearing at her as she thrust her blade into the last of Myrkul's minions. Falling to her knees, she struggled to contain

the monster's appetite as Ammon rushed to her side. _**"I'll be alright in a moment",**_ she gasped as she clutched his hand, _**"My tormentor seems to have **_

_**gained new strength". **_Okku lumbered over and growled, _**"The way is clear little one, let us investigate what lies behind the door". **_She smiled at the

great bear and used his massive form to rise to her feet. The group moved carefully through the open door and stared at the many constructed creatures

guarding the ancient form of a woman. Kaji squealed with delight and said, _**"Mistress----they are like me"!**_ The old woman waved for them to come closer

as she said, _**"Let me gaze upon your face my love". **_Safiya called the woman _"mother",_ which solicited the reply of, _"I am not your mother"._ The young red

wizard touched her forehead and stared at the elderly woman. _**"I understand now", **_Safiya whispered, _**"Everything is clear".**_ The old woman began a tale

of manipulation and deceit in her journey to free her lover from the retribution of Akachi's punishment. She told of dividing her soul into three vessels, hoping

that together they would find the answer to what they sought. _**"You are all that was best in me", **_the women said to Safiya, _**"And are completely **_

_**innocent of the evils I have committed in my search". **_The founder told of the visit to the coven and of Khy's abduction, explaining that her affinity with

the sword of Gith made her the ideal host and that she would be needed to complete the mission.

-----

At last, she had the answers to the many questions that had beset her, beginning with her rude awakening in the barrows. Safiya's dizzy spells coincided

with the deaths of Nefris and Lienna. The red wizard's uncontrollable lust for her was the Founder's undying love for the soul that had replaced hers----

Akachi. Her oneness with the great sword of the Gith had led to her kidnapping from the Illefarn ruins and of her placement in the barrows where the spirit-

eater could inhabit her as a new vessel. Her soul now lay embedded in the wall of the faithless, filling the empty recess once occupied by Akachi. She had

lost everything because this fool longed for the return of her accursed lover. Anger began to well up from inside her as she shouted at the old woman,

_**"What **__**gave you the right to inflict this torture upon me"! "Forgive me",**_ the Founder said sadly, _**"You were another piece of the puzzle". "I know I **_

_**can **__**never bring him back", **_the old woman said, _**"But I can end his pain and the punishment he never deserved".**_ With tears in her eyes, the Founder

confessed. . . .

_Did I place you in the barrow----yes. Did I allow you to be joined with the monster that my beloved had become----yes. Did I tear the shard of Gith from your chest--_

_--__yes. I deceived you for my own self-interest----to end my lover's curse. This I have done willingly and with no remorse. You had the will to master the sword and _

_through the sword, you would be bound to Akachi as all the sword-bearers before you. In a sense, you are his heir and he recognizes this. You have more control _

_over the hunger than anyone before. This I have done in the name of love._

-----

Khy felt rage at being used in such a way, however, the love that this woman had for the mindless beast within her was something in which she could

identify. _**"I forgive you".**_ She said. The Founder smiled as she lifted a large bundle from a gilded chest and handed to the girl saying, _**"Take this, it will aid **_

_**you in what lays ahead". "Now go",**_ she said, _**"Finish what Akachi began".**_ A glimmering portal materialized behind the old woman and the weary

adventurers warily stepped through.


	17. Chapter 17:Integrity is a harsh mistress

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some mistakes in grammar were left for dialogue and storyline. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations. Reviews are welcome.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 17 "Integrity is a harsh Mistress"**

After a quick visit to the Death God's vault and some much-needed rest, Khy felt a sense of renewal and strength to her resolve. Her pangs of hunger were

sated for a time and now the ripples of nervous energy coursed throughout her body. She thought of the final obstacle that she must now overcome to rid

herself of Akachi and to retrieve her captive soul. Their plan was to lay siege to the city of the dead, liberate the tortured spirits in the wall and then, to

confront Kelemvor for her freedom. Could she do this? Could she attack a kingdom of the gods and demand retribution for an unjust act? Could she

accomplish this last task and finally be free to return to the people she loved at Crossroad keep? And, what of Tyr? Just after they had returned from

Thaymount, Efrim and Susah confronted her on the behest of the Great God. _**"Our lord will remain patient until you are free of the scourge that holds **_

_**you". **_The two informed her. She could not imagine what the Maimed God had in store her. Perhaps he wanted to inflict another ruthless punishment upon

her for some unforgivable deed she had committed in her short past. Why else would the leader of the Triad summon her to appear before him. _**"Stop it, **_

_**Khy"!**_ She whispered to herself. _**"If the Just One desires your presence, then you move your ass, bend knee and grovel for your worthless **_

_**existence". **_She walked into her room at the Sloop and discovered a wonderful surprise. Weeks ago, she had requested some sort of large container to

bathe in, and it seems that the innkeeper had granted her a boon. There, in the middle of the floor, stood a gigantic barrel full of steamy water.

-----

She quickly pealed off her clothes, grabbed a cake of soap, and then immersed herself in the sultry luxury of the sweltering liquid. This is exactly what she

required, a peaceful place to gather her thoughts and contemplate all that had come before and what now lay ahead. She had forgotten how wonderful a

bath could be as she set about lathering every inch of her naked body, moaning in delight. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TARIEN",_ said the voice in her head, _"THE _

_SOUNDS YOU ARE MAKING HAVE INTRIGUED MY BENEFACTOR". "I'M HAVING A BATH, IF YOU MUST KNOW", _she answered, _"TELL YOUR BENEFACTOR TO MIND _

_HIS OWN FUCKING BUSINESS"! __**"I relinquish all control where you are involved",**_ the voice said behind her, _**"If you wish celibacy, then you must **_

_**bargain in person". **_She glanced around and found the dreamwalker smiling, wearing only trewes, and sporting what appeared to be a tremendous

erection. A hint of a mischievous grin crossed his face as he moved toward her. She was somewhat perturbed by his presence as she was looking forward to

a night of solace and meditation. After their most recent struggles at the academy with Araman, and the revelations of the Founder, she really needed time

to reflect. _**"Doors are for knocking",**_ she said curtly, _**"Try to remember that the next time your benefactor rules your sense of propriety". **_Gann was a

little taken aback with her comment and said, _**"Excuse me, Princess----Your humble servant will await your call". **_He bowed and then turned to go.

-----

"_**I'm sorry, Gann",**_ she whispered, _**"It's just that . . . well, I'm a little anxious about tomorrow". "I see",**_ he answered softly, _**"Is there anything I can **_

_**do"? **_Khy shook her head saying, _**"Not now, I just want to soak and think".**_ She attempted to grasp a small vial on the adjacent table; however, her reach

was too short. He picked up the bottle and asked what it contained, to which she replied, _**"A concoction I use to cleanse my hair".**_ She immersed her

head in the balmy water and then held out an outstretched hand, waiting for the vial. _**"Let me".**_ He said as he poured the aromatic fluid onto her silvery

locks. He worked the substance into a rich foam by rubbing and massaging it into her scalp. The sensation caught her by surprise as she purred with

delicious delight at the touch of his hands. He rinsed her shinning tresses in cool water and she smiled with contentment. _**"Join me",**_ she said, wanting to

share her wonderful gift, _**"It will be a tight fit, but we'll make do". **_The dreamwalker had never before bathed in heated water, always using streams and

lakes in his travels to wash. He dropped his trewes and climbed in next to the girl, sloshing water onto the floor and then sighing as he felt the warmth

penetrate his aching muscles. She returned the good deed by washing his hair and scrubbing his body, making sure to scour every exposed surface. _**"You **_

_**scoundrel"! **_He gasped at the length of time she spent cleansing one particular area. He kissed her, letting his hands glide over her slippery form, and then

conducted an eager breast to his willing lips. He circled the firm nipple with his tongue and then pulled it into his waiting mouth, sucking hard while shoving

his fingers between her legs. _**"Now who's the scoundrel",**_ she whispered as he spun her around in the barrel and attempted to pierce her from behind.

-----

Water splashed as he plunged into her, causing their makeshift vessel to wobble, almost throwing them to the floor. _**"Stop for a moment",**_ she said as she

pulled away and then faced him, _**"Sit down".**_ He obliged as she carefully lowered onto his lap, impaling herself on his rigid member, filling her aching crevice

with his throbbing shaft. They sat face to face with the warm water soothingly lapping against their shoulders as she kissed him while caressing his cock

from within. His eyes stared into hers as the undulation of her inner muscles squeezed and milked his hard steel, bringing him a pleasure he had never

before known. **"Tarien",** he said breathlessly, _**"Where did . . . . How are you . . . . Never mind . . . . Please do not stop"!**_ She ground herself into him while

continuing her inward embrace, creating a deep escalating pleasure for them both. He held her close, burying his face into the crevice of her neck and she

heard him groan with utter ecstasy. All at once, she felt his hands cup her ass, forcing himself deeper into her, gyrating as he did so, attempting to meld his

body with hers. He tenderly kissed her as his fingers slipped between her cheeks and teased the small opening hidden there while the other traveled along

her stomach to her clandestine flower of bliss. Gann began gently rubbing the firm nodule with his thumb and then cautiously inserted a slippery finger into

the petite cavity of her behind. _**"Oh, Gods"!**_ She shouted, trying to maintain her focus while the exquisite rush of new delights bombarded her senses.

-----

At first, painful memories of Bishop and Lorne flashed through her mind, however, the skillful way his fingers thrust into her only enhanced the flood of desire

washing over her. He paced his manipulations with hers, increasing the fondling of her stiff bud while fucking her ass with adept precision. They were both

close now, as Khy hastened her embraces, bringing him nearer to an intoxicating release. Faster and faster, she contracted and released, drawing him more

rapidly to the summit of idyllic expulsion. He groaned loudly, yelling her name as his passions burst forth in a fiery surge of exhilarating fervor. A few seconds

later brought her to the crest of euphoria as she twitched and moaned in a splendid liberation of rapture._** "My love",**_ he said gasping for air, _**"Your talents **_

_**seem to have no end".**_ Still trembling with the impulses of ecstasy, she replied, _**"And your abilities have . . . . increased as well". **_She was somewhat

disappointed that the merging of their spirits failed to take place at the moment of their peak. Sharing herself with the ones she loved, not only heightened

their desires, but also allowed them to actually experience her devotion and affection for them. _**"Akachi",**_ she thought, _**"That fucking bastard has a hand **_

_**in tarnishing everything"! **_Gann could see the troubled look upon her face and knowingly diverted her attention as he softly kissed her lips and held her

close.

-----

Khy's thoughts had taken her away from the man that embraced her in the night. The dangers they would face with the dawn, left her bereft of the

happiness she should be feeling, lying with the man she loved. Gann knew of her thoughts and tried to alleviate her anxiety by saying,_** "Must you always **_

_**be so . . . so . . . so grim"? "Can you not find some measure of joy",**_ he whispered teasingly, _**"With the love I have for you". "What",**_ she said loudly,

_**"Are you questioning my feelings for you"?**_ He shook his head and endeavored to clarify his slip of the tongue without upsetting her further by stating,

_**"It's just that you are too serious sometimes". **_She jumped from the bed and began pacing the floor, mumbling to herself while gesturing wildly with her

hands. _**"Serious"!**_ She yelled. _**"You think I'm too serious"! "Do I not",**_ she shouted, _**"Have the right to be serious with everything that has befallen **_

_**me"?**_ He tried to console her and apologize for his insensitive remarks, but she would not cease her ill-tempered rant. _**"Well, you cocky son-of-a-bitch",**_

she screamed, _**"Let me tell you why I'm so SERIOUS, as you put it". **_She began her tirade with . . .

-----

"_More than a year ago, my father drove me from my home and proceeded to use me as bait to keep our village safe from some unknown assailants". "It wasn't _

_enough that I grew up devoid of a mother, but the man I considered my father threw me to the wolves with no regrets and no explanation". "I then somehow _

_gained the responsibility of protecting the entire Sword Coast from the King of Shadows and in doing so, lost many people that I held dear". "I was kidnapped, _

_tortured and raped by a Luskan assassin because I beat him in a challenge proclaiming my innocence after he framed me for destroying an entire village"! "I faced _

_death in the hells, and after finally making my way back home and then succeeding in annihilating the shadow king, I had to pay the price with my lover's betrayal. _

_"I __resigned myself to the serenity of death after the battle, only to have a psycho wizard rob me of my eternal rest by ripping the metal shard from my chest and _

_then dumping me in __an underground burial mound so her dead lover could inhabit my body". "However, as luck would have it, I wasn't just possessed by a roving _

_spirit, Oh, no, that __would be too simple". "I was fortunate enough to be occupied by a crazed beast that devours souls"! "I am then faced with the only insane option _

_I have to rid __myself of the ravenous monster and to retrieve my own soul". "Tomorrow I must do the impossible". "I am obligated to assault the realm of the dead _

_and take on a __God to end the suffering of the maniac inside me, and hope that I can be whole once more". "Serious"! "You have no fucking idea"!_

-----

She collapsed to the floor with tears streaming down her face as she said, _**"With all that has happened I did discover some happiness in that of true **_

_**friendship and in learning of love". **__**"But then my lovers were torn from me",**_she whimpered as she looked up at Gann, _**"And tomorrow it may come **_

_**to pass again". "So, if I seem solemn and moody",**_ she said softly, _**"It's because I don't want to lose you too"! **_At once, he ran to her and pulled her

into his arms saying, _**"Tarien, it was not my intention to belittle all that you have endured". **_He kissed her tear-stained eyes as he whispered that his

thoughtless remarks were made only in jest. The tremendous strain she bore had finally taken its toll on her as she wept for all she had lost. _**"I'm sorry",**_

she whispered after a few minutes of sobbing, _**"Forgive me for my indulgent outburst". **_He nodded as he held her close and said, _**"It will all be over **_

_**tomorrow, my love". "Together",**_ he said looking into her eyes, _**"Together we will win the day and end the anguish that imprisons you----Together, **_

_**we can accomplish anything".**_

-----

Khy stood before the massive gates that led to the fugue plane and closed her eyes for a brief moment, attempting to quiet her apprehension of the

unfeasible mission ahead. She looked down at the cloth-wrapped bundle in her hands and sighed as she opened it to reveal the Sword of Gith. Taking the

hilt in her hand, she raised the powerful instrument above her head and felt the electric impulses surge through her body, feeling as if a piece of her being

had been lost and now had returned. The liquid blade flowed in streams of silvery light as she touched its surface and sensed its impatient need to be of use

again. _**"Are you alright"? **_Safiya asked the girl after witnessing the strange site. _**"She's fine", **_Ammon said, _**"She and the sword are united once again".**_

Confusion crossed the faces of her companions as the old man tried to explain the odd situation. He told them that the weapon links with its wielder and

becomes an extension of the bearer. _**"I also used the sword",**_ he said, _**"However, I never developed the profound connection that she has". **_She

inserted the sword into the lock on the gate and heard a loud crack as the great doors flung open. She then gently placed the magnificent weapon into the

scabbard on her back, turned to the others and said, _**"There is no need for any of you to go further".**_

-----

A ruckus ensued as her comrades, talking all at once, questioned her decision to leave them behind. Holding up her hand and shouting, _**"Quiet",**_ she told

them that she would not order them to stay, but that they must decide if this task were not better left to her alone. _**"Let us go and end your hunger little **_

_**one", **_Okku growled, _**"The city of the dead holds little that could frighten me".**_ She ruffled the great bear's jowls and hugged him about the neck, and

then she bowed, giving him the respect of a noble leader. Kaelyn voiced her allegiance to the young girl, praising her bravery in taking up the crusade. _**"We **_

_**are only facing death", **_Gann said smiling, _**"It seems a small thing to risk for you". "I would not want you to die for my sake". **_Khy whispered as she

put her arms around the dreamwalker's neck. _**"I would die if I did not come with you",**_ the dreamer said, _**"You are a dream I have chased all of my life, **_

_**for this---- my life is a small price to pay".**_ She pressed her lips to his as his arms pulled her close and held her tight. The hard, bruising kiss led to

another, more frenzied in their search for reassurance as arms and hands stroked, then caressed while their bodies struggled to become one. _**"I love you **_

_**Tarien",**_ he said breathlessly, _**"Without you I have no life". "Nor I, without you". **_She replied. Feeling a little uncomfortable at seeing the two in a lovers

embrace, Safiya sarcastically chimed in with, _**"Would you like us to leave"? **_They parted with one last kiss as Gann then turned to the red wizard and said,

_**"Jealous"?**_

-----

He had learned of the secret tryst between the two from Khy's dreams, and was a little resentful of the woman's attraction to his love. In confronting her,

the young girl finally broke down and confessed the details of the rendezvous and of the little wizard's obsession. In his mind, he understood why this

woman was fixated upon Khy; however, in his heart she represented a danger to the relationship with his Tarien. _**"It's too bad you don't have this", **_he

said, rubbing his crotch, _**"If you did, I may have to worry". "I could conjure one of those in a heartbeat",**_ the woman responded in anger, _**"But why **_

_**would I **__**want to use something inadequate". "These", **_Safiya said wiggling her fingers and sticking out her tongue, _**"Had her begging for more". "You **_

_**Bitch"!**_ He yelled. She countered with, _**"Bastard spawn"! "Stop it, both of you", **_Khy screamed, _**"No more fighting or I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll throw Okku **_

_**down **__**and fuck **__**him while you both watch". **_Mouths were agape as the old bear said soberly, _**"I do not know if that will be possible small one". **_

_**"Although",**_ the ursine king growled, _**"If I were to mount you, it would be in such a way as to teach the dreamer what he is lacking". "Besides, once **_

_**you have **__**had this", **_Okku said lifting his leg, revealing his considerable member, _**"You would never be satisfied with mere trifles again".**_ Laughter

echoed throughout the great room, relieving the tension and trepidation everyone felt about their last quest. Apologies were made and hands were grasped

in friendship as the little group prepared to enter the plane of the dead.

-----

They were met at the Supplicant's Gate by; Zoab---a fallen solar, Seyryu---a great blue dragon, and Rammaq---the sorcerer lich. These were the generals of

Akachi's crusade, and they stood ready to aid Khy in her assault of the city. With careful negotiations, she persuaded Jorin and his defenders of the city to

leave without a fight. Zoab informed the party that they would need to confront the Voice of Kelemvor in the Basillica of Lost Hope, Gain control of the Codex

of the Damned at Eternity's End to find the location of Khy's soul in the wall, and then assault the Wall of the Faithless. The group made their way towards

the Basillica, battling wave upon wave of Kelemvor's paladins only to discover that the _"Voice" _had escaped. At Eternity's end, Rammaq requested two tomes

be brought to him, so that he might ascend to god-hood with the information they held. _**"If you do this", **_the Lich said, _**"I will aid you at the wall".**_ She

easily found the books and then immediately destroyed them, which made the Lich extremely angry at her defiance and therefore attacked. When the melee

was over, she told the others that she did not regret her decision to keep Rammaq from attaining his wish. _**"There is enough evil in the land".**_ She said as

they ventured to the building housing the Codex.

-----

The Scrivener offered her the location of her soul if she would go away and give up the pointless crusade of demolishing the wall. _**"It will be futile on your **_

_**part",**_ he said, _**"To go any further". "The wall is an abomination to the innocent",**_ she shouted, _**"None deserve its torment".**_ The man fled when she

approached the large volume and then flipped through its pages. She memorized the coordinates of her soul and began scanning the remaining sheets for

another name. _**"D . . . Du . . . Dusha . . . here", **_she whispered to herself, _**"Dushawn". **_As they emerged from the building, she was confronted by Araman

once again. He pleaded with her to stop her conflict, telling her that what she was doing was wrong. He had been freed from the geas that Myrkul had

placed upon him. _**"As your blade took my life",**_ he said, _**"It also ended my slavery".**_ He implored her to relinquish all intentions of tearing down the wall

and then with a last effort, beseeched his brother within her. She refused---- and again, fought him to the death a second time.

-----

The immense structure of the wall lay just ahead as they cautiously advanced, checking the location of their target while they moved. Suddenly, a gigantic

figure barred their path while announcing in a booming voice, _**"Cease your assault Spirit-Eater". **_Kelemvor, the ruler of the city of Judgment, had appeared

before them to convince Khy to end her crusade peaceably. The towering man acknowledged Kaelyn, stating that she was not welcome in his realm and

bade her to depart. _**"You Spirit-eater", **_he shouted, _**"You have ignored every warning and have brought strife to my gates". "What you are **_

_**attempting",**_ he said, _**"Cannot be achieved". "I will free those who decorate your fence Kelemvor,**_ she yelled, _**"With or without your permission".**_ A

war of words resulted between the girl and the Deity, each debating their views before the other. Khy expressed the unwarranted punishment of those who

knew nothing of the Gods, and of the innocents sentenced unjustly. Kelemvor enlightened her about the beginning of his reign in that he too had disagreed

with the wall, having seen the barrier with mortal eyes, but with time he came to understand its purpose with the eyes of a God. The dispute waged on,

with neither side giving way to the other. _**"I know you are wondering if the power you hold will be enough to defeat me",**_ the god said, _**"I assure you **_

_**that I can cast you from this plane with a mere thought". "I have allowed you to come this far",**_ the man said, _**"Because your curse was unfairly **_

_**earned". "Take what you seek from the wall", **_Kelemvor said, _**"Use the mask to end Akachi's hunger so that he may take his place among the **_

_**fallen".**_

-----

Khy glanced at the faces of her companions knowing that what the God proposed would have to suffice for now. _**"There is another". **_She said. _**"I am aware**_

_**of whom you speak", **_Kelemvor said, _**"His penance is just". "No", **_she screamed, _**"His fate was my doing". "I ask you to return him as he was", **_she

pleaded, _**"I shall willingly stay in his place". **_Gann grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him as he said, _**"You cannot trade your life for his". **_

_**"The black-hearted bastard would not do the same for you".**_ He said sternly as he tightened his grip on her arm. _**"It is my fault that he is here",**_ she

said, _**"If it were you, I would rend your soul from these shackles of stone and free you from this unjust prison". "It matters not", **_the god

announced, _**"He will remain". **_Tears clouded her vision as she begged once more for his release, her pleas falling on the immoveable will of Kelemvor.

_**"Then I pray for you to contemplate this",**_ she said boldly, _**"Eternity holds a place for the faithful, the fallen and the faithless". "Should there not **_

_**also be a realm for the uninformed",**_ she said, _**"Those who are unaware of the gods and those who are innocent in the ways of mortals"? **_The

portentous man looked down upon the girl and said, _**"Cruelty is sometimes necessary for the greater good, however, perhaps what you purpose is **_

_**worth pondering".**_

-----

She stood before the wall and stared at what remained of her soul. Raising her sword, she began chipping away at the sickly green mortar holding fast to

her spirit. The defenses of the barrier emitted rays of divine energy along with huge elementals of the earth to keep her from her goal. She fought the

entities with the vengeance of one desperately attempting the impossible. At last, a loud thud told her that she had succeeded in her task and she looked

down at the hideous mass of pale flesh covered in the stench of decay. Reaching out, she touched the corpse, which dissolved into dust as a heavy wind

surrounded her, whirling and heaving, until she fell to her knees. A stillness replaced the roar of the storm as she realized that she was complete, a whole

person once more. She could hear her friends cheering as she rose to her feet, and she smiled at their unwavering tenacity on her behalf. _**"I will grant you **_

_**a small gift of time", **_Kelemvor shouted, _**"As recompense for your injustice".**_ _**"Enter the building directly in front of you", **_he said,_** "Be prepared, for it **_

_**is only a few hours that I give to you, then everything will be as it once was". **_Telling her companions to wait, Khy walked into the large structure.

-----

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the area, but when her vision cleared, she could make out large velvet-covered settees and

round oaken tables scattered throughout the room. She sensed movement near the far wall and began to covertly approach the dark figure in the distance.

She drew closer to the lone shape that seemed to be hiding in the shadows, attempting to shroud itself in the darkness. Suddenly, the form stepped into

the light, revealing someone she thought never to see again. _**"It's you"!**_ She shouted as she dropped to her knees in gut-wrenching sobs of gratitude.


	18. Chapter 18: The Reprieve

Apologies for the long wait. Vacations and uninvited house guests, who don't know when to leave, have occupied my time. The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. This chapter contains adult language and sexual situations. All reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 18 "The Reprieve"**

Khy studied the obscure figure in the distance, through red-rimmed eyes that threatened at any moment, to unleash another deluge of tears. She willed

herself to quell her boisterous emotions and to still the pounding of her heart as she rose to her feet and quietly moved toward the familiar shape. When

she approached, she was acutely aware that this person, though identical to the Ranger, held no inner semblance of the man she had known. This poor

creature paced back and forth in a daze, mumbling to himself and staring into space as if he were caught in a bizarre trap. She could sense nothing from him;

no trace of the man she had loved remained within this vacant shell of fear and disbelief. He was a conundrum full of uncertainty and panic that mirrored the

image of the man that she adored. All at once, a terrible thought occurred to her---Had Kelemvor purposely ripped him from the wall without his memories as

Myrkul had done Akachi? Would he suffer the same fate, and be doomed to wander the world seeking to replenish what was taken?

-----

-----

_**"No",**_ she thought, _**"Kelemvor would not be so cruel". **_The God of the dead abhorred Myrkul"s curse as much as she, but why then, had he permitted this

atrocity to take place? Then it dawned on her that Kelemvor, in his own way, might be offering this man a reprieve as an apology of some sort. Could it be

true? The God had spoken of recompense. Could this man's existence somehow signify a reward for her adversities with Myrkul? It seemed unlikely, she

thought, particularly after their somewhat terse meeting. Then she wondered that perhaps the man's presence here was arranged as a token gesture to

sway her from her ultimate goal, or to test her resolve. Whatever his reasoning, she was thrilled with the prospect of seeing the ranger once more.

-----

-----

"_**Where has she gone"? **_Safiya asked the group with a hint of alarm in her voice. _**"Gann",**_ the wizard asked, _**"Can you sense any danger"? "I'm not **_

_**sure", **_the Dreamwalker responded, _**"Her mind is closed and she has blocked my attempts to cross the threshold". **_He turned to the others hoping that

someone in their small group had an insight at what she had ventured into. _**"She can take care of herself", **_Ammon interjected, _**"She is the most capable **_

_**person I have ever known". "If we are needed", **_he said,_** She will let the spawn know". "He is right", **_Kaelyn said softly, _**"We must wait here until we **_

_**are called upon". **_The others reluctantly agreed and prepared a small area near the great structure to rest and await their leaders return. Okku rambled

over to a nice shady area to nap as Safiya asked if anyone was hungry. The dreamer looked at the red wizard as she rummaged through her pack, and

wondered if he would have to compete with her for Khy's affections. He was somewhat dismayed at the thought of losing the woman he loved to someone

else, especially if that person were another woman. Needless to say that if this were to occur it would be a great dispersion on his manhood.

-----

-----

_**"Sorceress",**_ he whispered, _**"When we have completed our quest, will you continue your pursuit of Khy"? **_He waited as the young woman considered

his words and then said softly, _**"No".**_ He was surprised by her answer and asked her why she had decided to withdraw from the chase. She took a deep

breath and began to explain that her intense attraction to the girl was actually the Founder's love for Akachi. As part of the old woman, she felt an

immeasurable magnetism toward the vessel that held His soul. With his departure, all that lingered were the feelings she had developed for the girl in their

travels. _**"I still love her", **_she said to the man, _**"However, it is the love that one has for family". **_He smiled at the woman and said with relief, _**"Thank the**_

_**spirits".**_ She had a bewildered look upon her face as he clarified his statement. _**"I've walked through her dreams and watched in amazement as she **_

_**envisioned her time with you",**_ he said laughing, _**"I must tell you ---you had me out-and-out worried"!**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

"_**Where am I, and more importantly---who am I"?**_ He thought while his unsure fingers unconsciously traced along the veining of the smooth marble

panel that lay in front of him. He pressed his face against the coolness of the stone as he tried to evoke the circumstances that had brought him to this

place. However, his efforts to discover any answers were unsuccessful as he continued to explore the deep void of shadow that once held his memories. It

was puzzling that he could not recollect anything about his past, not even the simple concept of his name. _**"Why can't I remember", **_he whispered as he

looked around the dimly lit room, _**"What happened to me that would cause such loss"?**_ As he contemplated his situation, the muffled sounds of someone

moving caught his attention and he quickly whirled around to confront the cause. As he scanned the area, he almost missed the small silhouette that

seemed frozen in the depths of the darkened room. _**"Come closer", **_he said to the shape,_** "Come, that I may see you better in the light".**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

As the hazy figure drew near, he gasped with an exhilarating sense of admiration. Afraid to move for fear that the magnificent creature would flee; he

remained still and let his gaze wander along her striking form. Wisps of tousled silver hair created a soft halo that appeared to glow as it framed the angelic

features of the woman that stood before him. _**"Perfection",**_ he thought as he stared into her radiant golden eyes, that seemed to somehow, pierce through

to his very soul. Her sleek voluptuous body with its large high breasts and shapely ass, sent chills of delight throughout his body. She was the epitome of

desire, he thought, like looking at the face of an uncontrollable yearning that only she could satisfy. _**"I thought never to see you again".**_ She said softly,

taking his hand and clasping it to her cheek. He drank in the beauty of this strange girl as he allowed his fingers to caress her delicate skin while inhaling the

intoxicating fragrance that emanated around her. _**"You know me"? **_He asked with a hint of hope in his voice, while trying to conceal the growing arousal

between his legs. She nodded and grinned, revealing a breathtaking smile that made his heart beat even faster. _**"You are Bishop Dushawn",**_ she said, _**"A **_

_**ranger from the Sword Coast of Toril".**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

He stared out in child-like wonder as he mouthed the words over and over, as if chewing the name would somehow generate a trace of something buried

deep inside him. She watched as he struggled with the uncertainty that overwhelmed him while searching for the answers that could not be found. _**"How **_

_**did I **__**come to be here"? **_He asked her. Khy closed her eyes as she realized that their meeting at the wall was in fact---just a dream, and that he knew

nothing of the events that had transpired after his demise. It was her own subconscious that had provided the dialogue between them--- nothing more.

Trying to separate what was factual from the dream world she had encountered countless times would be difficult, but she had to try.

-----

-----

It would be simple enough to reiterate their time with each other. To share with him how they met, their journey to eliminate the King of Shadows, and of

their burgeoning romance. Simple, she thought. The tricky part would be to tell him of his abrupt betrayal, of that last night . . . . when he had viciously raped

her, and of his tragic death which then condemned him to the wall. She considered every aspect of their relationship, the good with the bad, and of all the

challenges they had faced. Kelemvor had conveyed that her time would be short, so . . . . Should she waste these precious minutes discussing the past or

should she just hold him in her arms and savor what little time they would have together. _**"I understand that you have many questions",**_ she whispered,

_**"But our time here is short".**_ Before she could say anything more, Bishop screamed in agony, clasping his head as he crumpled to his knees. She rushed to

his side and wrapped her arms about him, asking what was wrong.

-----

-----

The assault to his senses was nearly unbearable as the explosion of memories rushed back into his empty mind. A few moments passed and his shrieks

became whimpers as he struggled to comprehend the invading barrage of details unfolding within him. Memory after memory bombarded his blank psyche---

pushing, crowding, filling up what was once vacant. He remembered his childhood and felt the ache of loneliness and despair as if it had just taken place. He

recalled the face of his mother and along with it, the shame and persecution of being her son. He reminisced about his flight from the intolerant community

he called home, to the last refuge he could find ---- a ruthless forest where he had been forced into appalling situations just to merely survive. He relived the

torment of severe abuse at the hands of the Luskan assassin's guild, and then the guilt of his complicity in the destruction of his village.

-----

-----

Every misguided choice, with every disastrous consequence pounded through his head, seeking a corner of his mind to call its own. His attempts to focus his

thoughts, to somehow organize the mish-mash flooding into skull, proved to be ineffective. He trudged through every fragment of his miserable existence as

it asserted itself back into his tortured mind. The memories of the women he had known and had cruelly discarded emerged, and then one by one, flashed

before him as they claimed their territory. A young girl named Tessa who had befriended him when he desperately needed someone, that of Malin, who had

claimed to love him, but then sold him out to the Luskans. The many whores he had fucked with fierce zeal, using them in any manner he chose---- and then

lastly, the woman beside him . . . . Khy.

-----

-----

He was aware of her now. He could feel her arms holding him tight as she crooned softly, endeavoring to comfort him. He let the memories of her wash over

him. The touch of her hand in his, her rich, throaty laugh and the way her body felt as he plunged into her when they made love. He bathed in the warmth of

her, recalling every instant they had spent with one another, wanting nothing more than to linger in this instant forever. The onslaught of information

began to slow as he felt the pain of the bone-crushing boulders at the Illefarn ruins, which then led to his imprisonment in that bastion of the faithless. He

screamed in agony as he relived the ordeal of his soul slowly dissolving into oblivion and with it, all that he was. His desolation was soon interrupted

however, by the unforgiving vision of his burning anger and jealously. The image of the woman he loved fucking the sanctimonious paladin smoldered in his

brain. And then, he smirked when the vivid reality of how he had carried out his brutal revenge against her, blazed before him. The pain slowly ebbed away

leaving his mind lucid and concise. It was all here. Every memory, every thought, every action and every feeling he had ever known. And to his detriment ----

all of the paranoia and misguided ideas he had imagined about her "_disloyalty_" also survived. In the weeks before his death, his state of mind had been

declining into a condition of absolute rage and turmoil. As his mania grew, he pictured treachery and deceit behind every face he saw, and in the center of

this chaos ---- was Khy.

-----

-----

She was the source, he thought, the basis for all the bad luck that he had encountered after their meeting. All of his disastrous mishaps were her doing, and

those _"mishaps"_ had eventually led to his untimely death accompanied by an unjust sentence to that damnable wall. The great Knight Captain in all her

glory----who flaunted her sexuality before every unsuspecting man she came across and thus, used her body as a decoy to achieve whatever she fancied.

_**"She waves that pussy of hers around as a symbol of tantalizing delight",**_ he thought, _**"A shinning fucking pearl of paradise to entice all in its sites **_

_**to come and partake,**_ _**to dive right in". **_He had been held spellbound by her seduction, lured into her snare of blazing rapture, and then compelled to revel

in her succulent cunt. Neither he, nor anyone else could ever break free once they had tasted her addicting nectar of carnal pleasure. _**"I managed to **_

_**escape",**_ he said to himself, _**"But, I had to die to succeed."**_ In his twisted fantasy, Bishop blamed her for all the hardships he was ever made to endure.

That she was somehow the symbol of the injustices and suffering that haunted him during all of his miserable life. _**"If I had never met her",**_ he thought,

_**"Everything would have ended very differently".**_ She was the incarnate of peril and deception and he wanted nothing more to do with her.

-----

-----

"_**Get away from me you bitch"!**_ He yelled as he shoved her to the floor. _**"Go spread your legs for the self-righteous paladin",**_ he screamed at her, _**"And **_

_**leave me be"!**_ His warped vision of her had overpowered his sanity once more, as he seethed with an uncontrollable need to annihilate what he could not

control. Khy was stunned by his actions and had not expected the vile outburst he had inflicted upon her. She rose to her feet saying sarcastically, _**"Now **_

_**there's the Bishop I know and love". "I told you to go",**_ he sneered, _**"Get your ass out of here before I take satisfaction in slitting your fucking **_

_**throat"! **__**"Oh, so now you want to kill me",**_ she shouted back, _**"I guess that raping me along with your back-stabbing deceit wasn't enough"! **__**"What **_

_**now", **_she screamed at him, _**"What underhanded scheme have you concocted now"! "Is killing me what you want",**_ she yelled, _**"Would my death be **_

_**enough for you"! "How about we make it really memorable for you", **_she said boldly, while moving toward him,_** "Why don't you fuck me in the ass **_

_**while you watch me die"! **_She pulled the dagger from her boot and slapped the hilt into his hand while baring her neck. _**"Before you carry out your **_

_**threat",**_ she said defiantly, _**"You **__**are**__** going to shut up and listen to what I have to say"! **_He stared at her with that all-to-familiar snarl on his lips and

said, _**"Make it fast slut".**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

She began with the night before his betrayal, attempting to explain why she had left with Cas and what she had decided earlier. _**"I came to you that night **_

_**with every intention of following you to wherever you wanted",**_ she said, _**"I was prepared to forsake all else to be with you---and you alone". "But **_

_**my bliss soon turned to pain and humiliation",**_ she whispered while gazing into his amber eyes. _**"Why Bishop",**_ she cried, _**"Why did you hurt **_

_**me" . . . . Didn't you know how much I loved you"? "And dear Casvir",**_ he replied mockingly, _**"You loved him as well".**_ She nodded while wiping her

eyes with the back of her hand. _**"Damn you Bishop",**_ she said, trying to fight back the tears, _**"You let your contemptible mind weave a web of lies and **_

_**deceit where there were none". "You crashed into my life and left it in pieces, **_she screamed, _**"With no hope of ever putting it together again". "I **_

_**love you", **_she sobbed_**, "With every fiber of my being . . . . You . . . . You . . . fucking jerk"! "My fatal flaw", **_she said, _**"Is that I never fall out of **_

_**love". "Once you are in my heart", **_she whispered, _**"It seems you are there forever". **_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

_**"You knew I was an evil son-of-a-bitch when you met me",**_ he answered, _**"That---- I never tried to hide".**_ He was stunned as she shoved him

against the wall, her face red with anger as she shouted, _**"Don't try to excuse your contemptible behavior with that –"**__**I'm evil**__**" shit"! "You want **_

_**people to believe the worst of you",**_ she yelled, _**"You want them to think you're a hateful ass-hole because that gives you the means to just sit **_

_**back and relax with no expectations to live up to".**_ _**"When doubts and fears finally creep into that black heart of yours",**_ she said, _**"You fend them **_

_**off by inflicting them on others". **_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

Something snapped into place as he listened to her heated outburst. An insightful awareness of his madness with its unfounded lies became apparently

obvious. Suddenly, he experienced a complete clarity of himself through someone else's eyes. She was right, he thought, she knew who and what he was

right down to his secret insecurities. He had become complacent with his life. The more that people despised him, the less he had to deal with them. His

blind, irrational suspicions had cost him the only happiness he had ever known. He knew he had destroyed all trust with her that night when he gave in to

his crazy notions of infidelity and attacked her. He had hoped that she would excuse his behavior and when she didn't, it only enhanced his absurd beliefs.

His mind then created a deranged scenario of how he had been wronged by her, that she was at fault for everything. _**"Oh, Gods",**_ he thought, _**"What have**_

_**I done"!**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

"_**I'm sorry Khy",**_ he said softly, _**"Please forgive me". "I was so afraid of losing you",**_ he whispered, _**"That I lost my fucking mind and drove you **_

_**away".**_ He did not know what else to say. His own obtuse obstinacy had tainted the devotion of the only woman he had ever loved. To make it right, he had

to suffer his greatest sacrifice ---- he had to let her go. _**"I want you to be happy Khy",**_ he said, _**"The paladin will treat you with respect and love you as**_

_**you should be loved".**_ _**"Go now",**_ he said while turning his back on her, _**"Go, and never look back".**_ He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of her

boots, echoing through the room as she walked away. Minutes passed and still he heard . . . . Nothing. He spun around and saw her standing where he had

last saw her. _**"Nobility doesn't suit you",**_ she said smiling, _**"As for Cas---he also met his death at the ruins"! "I lost you both that day", **_she

whispered with a voice full of sadness, _**"Contentment is not what fate has in store for me". **_He asked her what had happened and she related the tale of

the battle with the King of Shadows, filling in the observations she missed with those of Ammon's. She told him of waking up in Mulsantir and of the curse

she had inherited and what she had to do to end it.

-----

-----

Khy spoke of the obstacles she and her new companions had to overcome, which had led them to the kingdom of the dead. He inquired about her

friends and of the battle yet to come, paying close attention to her description of Gann. _**"Who is this Gann you speak of", **_he asked her sternly, _**"Are you **_

_**and he . . . . Together"? **_She told him about Gannayev-of-dreams, how she met him and of their relationship. _**"A fucking hagspawn Khy",**_ he shouted,

_**"Couldn't you have picked someone else ---anyone else"? **_She laughed and squeezed his hand. _**"I'm not sure of how much time we have left", **_she

said sadly, _**"I don't want to waste it talking about things that do not matter". **_The subject of the wall came up, and she explained that Kelemvor insisted

on his return. _**"I offered to stay in your place",**_ she said softly, _**"But he would not bargain". **_He shook his head at her unselfish act, but instead of

chastising her about the reckless proposal she had made, he knelt before her saying that he was unworthy of such a gift. _**"Well", **_he said, pulling her into

his arms, _**"If I must go back, then I want my last memory to be of you"! **_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

He gently loosened her long braid, letting her hair fall around her shoulders as he then began removing her clothes until she stood naked before him. He

wanted to fill his eyes with her, to memorize every detail of her glorious form. She unlaced his leathers and slipped them from his shoulders, letting them fall

to the floor. Next came his tunic, then his breeches and trewes, and then finally his boots. Her fingers traced along his strong jaw and over his soft lips, then

continued their way down his muscular chest to his flat stomach and powerful thighs. He stood motionless, feeling every touch of her fingertips with each

raw nerve as the rush of desire overflowed his senses. Holding her tight, his anxious lips found hers. His tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting and

exploring every crevice, as his hands journeyed along her curvaceous body. _**"I love you",**_ she whispered as her fingers ran through his hair, then held his

head as she kissed each eye before pulling him back to her mouth in a long, slow, lingering kiss. He grabbed her hand and led her to one of the many

settees scattered throughout the room and then scooped her up and gently placed her on the velvety surface.

-----

-----

He pushed her knees up and out, spreading her legs to expose her hidden flower of delight. He kissed her again, wanting her more than ever before, as his

hands skimmed along her soft skin and then cupped her full breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed as he pulled a firm nipple into his warm mouth and

began sucking. _**"Oh Bishop",**_ she whispered as a tear escaped her eyes, _**"I've missed you so".**_ He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, then resumed his

attention to her erect nipples, sucking and kneading the mountains of flesh until he felt her squirm under him. His hands traced along the dip of her waist,

then the curves of her hips to the taut muscles of her legs. He softly kissed the small valley between her breasts while pressing them to the sides of his face.

His tongue trailed down her stomach, past her navel to the crook of her leg as he stroked her thighs and squeezed her ass. He looked up at her and

watched her pant in little mewing gasps, while arching her back as she trembled with anticipation. He kissed the top of her silvery mound and inched lower,

flicking his tongue through her narrow slot and over the small nodule that lay in the center. He spread her wider with his hands, taking a long loving taste of

her honey, and savoring the sweetness. He pulled the hard bud into his mouth and sucked as his fingers thrust into her moist tunnel and began fucking her

repeatedly. She lost herself to the flood of exquisite sensations coursing through her as he explored every fold and every ridge. She thrashed about,

gasping and shouting his name as her hands clenched and unclenched with uncontrollable need. She screamed out as her peak burst forth in one spasmodic

wave after another and he felt a surge of wetness in his hand. _**"Now", **_she moaned throatily, _**"Fuck me now Bishop".**_ _**"I need you",**_ she gasped,

_**"Please"!**_

**_-----_**

**_-----_**

He was on his knees, with his hands supporting her ass as he plunged deep into her. _**"Oh yes",**_ she screamed, _**"Harder, fuck me harder you bastard"!**_

_**"Good **__**Gods, Khy",**_ he said as he rammed briskly into her, _**"When did you start talking like a ruffian"! "I'm sorry",**_ she whispered as she pulled him

closer and wrapped her legs aground him, _**"I'll stop". "No",**_ he said smiling, _**"I think I like it".**_ As he pounded into her, she met every stroke, forcing him

deeper into her aching tunnel. Enfolding her arms under his shoulders, she quickly flipped him onto his back and began grinding herself on his pelvis,

impaling herself upon his rigid cock. _**"I want to . . . give . . . you . . . all of me"! **_She said breathlessly while gyrating her hips. She heard him groan loudly as

she contracted and relaxed her inner muscles, sheathing his hard shaft in a cloak of unbelievable rapture. She squeezed and milked him with a torrent of

utter frenzy. He encircled his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes, feeling more alive than he had ever felt before. It was almost more than he

could stand, feeling her wondrous, throbbing, tight passage surround him with unrestrained caresses of invigorating intensity.

-----

-----

_**"I love you Bishop",**_ she gasped as she quickened her pace bringing them both to the brink of ecstasy, _**"Let me show you how much".**_ He felt the

pinnacle of his release straining to break through as a brilliant light swept him into a place of unbelievable warmth of love and longing. At that moment he

understood. This was her . . . his Khy . . . . wrapping his soul in hers. Encasing him in a shinning cocoon of her love . . . her love for him. _**"Khy",**_ he cried, as

the irrepressible summit burst forth, swallowing him in a sea of fiery passion. She was but a moment behind as she rode the pinnacle of exhilarating fervor

with him. He held her shaking body next to his as he realized what he had gained, and what he had lost. He could still feel her all about him; feel her

unconditional love and acceptance along with her never-ending yearning to be with him. The experience of sharing her soul and in truly feeling how much

she loved him was the greatest gift she could have ever given him.

-----

-----

Somewhere, a distant gong sounded as a sign her time with him was over. She lay in his arms, listening to the beating of his heart as the gong sounded

again. _**"It's time",**_ he whispered, _**"Isn't it".**_ She tightened her embrace, unwilling to let him go----hoping against hope that she would not have to leave him.

_**"Are you afraid",**_ she said softly, _**"To go back"? **_He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before answering. He now realized that there could be no

more hiding behind the tumultuous pretense of being a ruthless bastard. She knew him to well for that. _**"Every man dies,"**_ he said, _**"However, not every **_

_**man lives". "You have given me the chance to live", **_he whispered as he pulled her close, _**"I cannot ask for more".**_ They dressed without a word, then

she gathered her belongings and kissed him goodbye. She turned and walked slowly toward the great iron doors, praying as she went. _**"Sune",**_ she

whispered, _**"Sune . . . . I implore you to intervene with Kelemvor on behalf of this man". "Watch over him and keep him safe", **_she pleaded. _**"As **_

_**you know, there are many hells for the faithful," **_she said, _**"And mine is in knowing that I could not save him".**_ As she prepared to exit, she heard

him say. . . . . _**"I love you Khy". "I know", **_she answered, and then walked outside.


	19. Chapter 19: The end of the beginning

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some liberties were taken with the storyline. Game dialogue was written from memory and will not be exact. A few errors in grammar were kept for syntax and dialogue. This chapter contains a small amount of adult language, so beware. As always, reviews are welcome. As a reminder, dialogue is in bold with telepathy in caps.

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 19 "The end of the beginning"**

"_**Tarien", **_Gann shouted, _**"I am relieved that you are safe my love".**_ He ran toward the young woman and anxiously embraced her, then tenderly kissed

her lips. Suddenly, he pulled back and nervously stared into her eyes as if what he thought, what he suspected could not be true. He was afraid to ask . . .

afraid of what the answer may be and most of all ---- afraid of losing her. _**"Have you been with someone else",**_ he said, _**"I can . . . I can smell the stench **_

_**of another upon you". **_He waited for her to answer . . . waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to reassure him that his assumptions were clearly

mistaken. However, the comfort he expected did not come, which left him with a devastating sense of anger and jealousy._**"Tell me Tarien . . . tell me who **_

_**has lain with you",**_ he said furiously, _**"Who has gained your favors now"?**_ She looked directly into the gray-blue eyes of the irate man and said softly,

_**"Bishop".**_ _**"The dark ranger", **_he screamed as his eyes narrowed into slits, _**"How is this possible"!**_ She told him about Kelemvor's pardon, of the

opportunity she had been given to make amends and to say her farewells. _**"But, he betrayed you", **_he said heatedly, _**"Why do you feel that his **_

_**treachery is your burden"? "Why not leave him to his fate",**_ the dreamer yelled, _**"He deserves no better".**_

-----

How could she explain to him the ways of her heart? That, to her, love was a sublime obsession of unconditional and everlasting affection. That what she felt

was an unfathomable binding of emotion that not even the shadow of death could bring to an end. It was as though she could not control the intense

attraction of burning desires she felt when she loved someone. It wasn't as if she chose to fall in love, it just happened. She, herself, did not fully

understand the enigma of why she could not let go of the loves lost to her or how she could love so many at the same time. How then, could she expect

Gann to comprehend such a mystery? She had been honest with him from the beginning, confessing all of her private secrets and inadequacies. What little

she had not revealed, he had discovered while strolling through her dreams. The truth was all that she had to give and she ardently hoped that the truth

would be enough for him now.

-----

"_**I love him", **_she whispered to the dreamwalker, _**"I love him regardless of his arrogance and limitations".**_ _**"But, he hurt you deeply", **_the dreamer

said, _**"He caused you great pain and suffering ---- this I saw"! "Yes", **_she answered, _**"He did that and more, however . . . I still love him".**_ The man

looked away, confused and heartbroken in the thought that she would openly deceive him with another. What upset him most of all was in knowing that she

had fucked that damnable ranger. She explained to him that Bishop had attempted to atone for his assault that terrible night and that she had turned a deaf

ear to his pleading. _**"You see",**_ she said, taking his arm, _**"All I could see was the hurt and degradation I was made to endure by his hands". "If I had **_

_**looked closer", **_she cried, _**"I would have seen the insane actions of a man in torment". **__**"It was within my power", **_she said with tears in her eyes, _**"To **_

_**nurture the wounded soul of the man and to heal his spirit". "Instead, I withdrew from him, **_she said, _**"I left him in the clutches of despair with no **_

_**one to cling to". **_Gann shook his head in disbelief while withdrawing his arm from hers. He could not reconcile the gut wrenching conflict raging in his heart.

His unyielding love for her struggled against the foolishness of her impetuous actions. The vivid picture of her writhing in pleasure as that black-hearted

scoundrel fucked her began to haunt his agonized mind.

-----

_**"Why am I not enough for her", **_he thought,_** "Why does she need the love of others to make her life is complete"?**_ She begged him to understand the

feelings that which she could not put in words. _"I AM FLAWED MY LOVE",_ she thought to him, _"SOMETIMES, I SENSE THAT MY LIFE IS NOT MY OWN"_ _"WOULD _

_YOU HAVE ME MISLEAD YOU",_ she asked, _"SHOULD I TELL YOU ONLY WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR"?_ He did not respond to her inquiry, he just stood silently

staring off into empty space. _**"Gann",**_ she whispered, taking his hand and caressing his cheek, _**"I **__**DO**__** love you".**_ _**"Believe me",**_ she pleaded, _**"If I could **_

_**change the way that I feel . . . I would".**_ He nodded and swallowed hard, knowing that this was neither the time nor place to discuss such personal

details. There would be time after their encounters were over for explanations and apologies. For now, the last of the spirit-eaters must be dealt with if the

curse was to be finally laid to rest. _**"We must press on",**_ he said quickly, as he walked away, _**"Akachi awaits us".**_

**_-----_**

She felt the pangs of sorrow engulf her at seeing the profound sadness on his face as he left her. She knew that her fickle heart was the cause of his grief

and that it would be her responsibility to restore his faith and trust. _**"Oh Gods",**_ she thought, _**"Why can I not love as others do"? "It seems that for me **_

_**the pleasures of love last for . . . only a moment", **_she whispered, _**"But, the pain of love remains with me forever".**_ She took a deep breath, dried her

eyes, turned, and then greeted the smiling faces of her friends waiting just ahead. The small party returned to the wall and searched the site for any clue

that would aid them in their hunt of Akachi. Suddenly, a raging wind whipped violently around them, blinding the group with stinging soil and debris ----

Tossing them about as if they were meager leaves caught in an abrupt summer storm. Voices of the past echoed in Khy's ears----Daeghun, calling for her as

he did when she was a child, the cries of horror from the people of West Harbor when the flames of destruction crackled within their burning town, and then,

the shouts of warning from those she had left behind at Crossroad Keep. Her head reeled from the thrashing as she felt herself drift from one reality to

another. Before anyone could react, Khy, along with the dreamer collapsed to the ground and lay motionless with no signs of life.

-----

When her vision cleared, she found herself standing in the courtyard of her beloved Keep with the dreamwalker at her side. _**"It's an illusion",**_ he whispered

to her, _**"Do not be fooled by what you see".**_ She scanned the area and noticed the figures of her previous cohorts scattered about as if they were waiting

for something to occur. The strange qualities of the hazy setting sent an ominous shiver up her spine as she wondered why she was here. All at once, a

reply was given to her unspoken query as a distinct voice called out to her through the mist. _**"This is the edge of your soul",**_ the red woman said as she

appeared before the girl, _**"The faceless man is here to assault the very essence of your spirit". **_She went on to tell Khy that the familiar faces of her

friends were in actuality, mere symbols of her precious memories. _**"They represent the remnants of your soul",**_ the woman said, _**"And the faceless man **_

_**means to eradicate them all".**_ _**"Each one lost, erases the memory they embody",**_ the woman told her, _**"If that occurs, he will grow more powerful".**_

She explained to the young girl that she must first defend the pieces of her psyche, then, attack Akachi, and if he fled, she should pursue him until he could

no longer find sanctuary. Khy learned that the three mask fragments were depictions of Akachi's memories, that of the boy---- his brother, Araman, ----the

red woman, his lover, Nefris, and that of his own true self. _**"Once he is cornered",**_ the woman told her, _**"The boy and I will come to aid you".**_ The red

lady disappeared as they were assaulted by the images of the faceless man's sinister fixation.

-----

She fought as she never had before, using her dexterity with the bow and her expertise with the Sword of Gith to every advantage. The foul hooded

mockeries of Akachi's creations fell one by one as she killed with no remorse. With Gann's help, she managed to annihilate the intruders that tore at her soul

and to trap the cursed one at the doors to the keep. She lunged at him, feeling the massive sword in her hands hum with vibrant power and unparalleled

strength. He crumpled at her feet when she plunged the liquid blade into his black heart, cutting deep into his hideous shape. Defeated, he escaped inside

the stone building with her following close at his heels. The keep doorway led to West Harbor, and as before the citizens of her village were being

slaughtered by the dark shadows of Akachi's rampant appetite. Once again, she and the dreamer exterminated the vile monsters that threatened her

cherished reminiscences of long-ago. In the distance she spied the faceless man and raced swiftly to meet him.

-----

Metal resounded as she countered each crushing blow he struck with that of speed and agility. The familiar terrain of the practice field gave her an apparent

gain over the ruthless beast as she used her childhood environment to strike and evade. One final thrust of her sword brought him to his knees as she

called for his surrender. Again he darted away, diving through a nearby portal thus leaving her to give chase once again. The red woman and the boy arrived

as promised and proceeded to fit the pieces of the mask together, restoring it to its original state as --- _The Mask of the Betrayers._ _**"This will protect you",**_

they told her, _**"Wear it when you confront him for the final encounter". **_Khy asked the two about the artifact and was told that when Akachi had at last

been conquered, to focus her thoughts on the mask and they would come. _**"What of Gann",**_ she asked them, _**"What will shield him"? "Your love".**_ The

boy whispered as they faded away.

-----

"_**Khy",**_ the dreamer said as they approached the shimmering gate, _**"Wait a moment".**_ She turned to him as he pulled her close and embraced her tight.

_**"There lies the final obstacle to your freedom",**_ he murmured as he felt her heart pound against his, _**"May the spirits guide your hand my love, and **_

_**may your blade be swift and sure".**_ He looked into her eyes and then softly kissed her lips. _**"I could not have made this journey without you", **_she

said, _**"Your love has given me the courage to go on".**_ _**"No",**_ he replied while shaking his head, _**"You need no one to supply the qualities that you **_

_**already possess". "It has been my honor to witness your strength of will throughout every adversity",**_ he said, _**"Your determination and **_

_**perseverance is a gift for all who are blessed to know you".**_ _"YOU WILL ALWAYS SUCCEED WHERE OTHERS MIGHT FAIL",_ his thoughts told her,_ "WITH OR _

_WITHOUT AID --- YOU WILL FOREVER TRIUMPH"!_

-----

She felt a sense of melancholy emanating from him, as if he had resigned himself to some unknown place of quiet acceptance. It was almost as though he

were saying goodbye, but could not find the precise words to do so. His submissive demeanor frightened her more than her impending combat with Akachi.

She clung to him, wrapping her arms about his neck, holding him as though he might slip from her sight. _**"What is it my love",**_ she whispered with quivering

lips, _**"Why is there such sadness in your eyes".**_ He cupped the nape of her neck and caressed her cheek with his, then smiled and said halfheartedly, _**"It's **_

_**just that I fear for you".**_ She laughed softly and said, _**"Gannayev-of-Dreams, don't you know by now that together----nothing is impossible". **_

**_-----_**

They stepped from the glowing disc into a realm of obscure tranquility filled with the absence of pain and misery. This was the core of her soul. A place of

perfect serenity and compassion. A place that overflowed with the sensations of love and acceptance. An irresistible flood of emotions struck Gann the

moment he stepped from the portal and he closed his eyes as the epitome of her heart flowed through him. Here, in the depths of her essence, lay the

arena for the final battle with the one who had imprisoned her free will. The one that had forced upon her the violence of unspeakable acts carried out only

to prolong her life. The one that had stripped away her values, her innocence and her confidence while transforming her into an evil beast of ravenous

hunger. Through no fault of his own, Akachi had reluctantly been the instrument that Myrkul wielded to cause terror throughout the land. A malicious and

narcissistic dead God had intentionally doomed the races of Toril in his haughty pursuits for immortality --- Exterminating all that lay in the path of his

contrived scheme for infinite power and glory. The time had come to put an end to Myrkul's diabolical curse and to set herself and Akachi free.

-----

"_**Do not put yourself in harms way", **_she said to the dreamwalker, _**"We may have need of your healing hands my love". **_He looked disappointed as

her plans for him were to stay hidden, but then realized that what she had told him was for both their survival. This was her fight and his spells would assist

her much more than his bow. She inched closer to the dark form that shrieked loudly as she approached. Pulling the Sword of Gith from its scabbard, she

held the gleaming blade aloft, preparing for the onslaught that would soon occur. The creature pounced with claws bared, and ripped through the leather of

her armor, drawing first blood in the melee. Khy dodged his next attack, whirling around behind the monster, slicing severely into his back with her sword.

The skirmish waged on with Khy slowly gaining the upper hand as she then drove the silver blade deeply into his misshapen chest.

-----

Suddenly, a smaller version of the beast appeared and flung her to the ground, ripping chunks of flesh from her arms and legs with fanatical glee. _**"What is **_

_**this thing"?**_ She thought as she rolled away and began frantically stabbing at the sinister brute, attempting to dislodge it from her body. A far off voice rang

inside her head, telling her that this creature was a part of the beast, a component called _"Remorseless Instinct". _Akachi remained out of reach, catching his

breath and healing his wounds while this piece of his darkened spirit carried on in his place. Each time she was on the verge of triumph, another portion of

the beast appeared allowing the fiend time to regain his strength and mend his injuries. Soon emerged _"Infinite Despair,_ followed by _"Unrelenting Fury",_ and

finally, _"Insatiable Hunger"_, each attacking in succession when the one before it failed. She used every maneuver and every technique she knew to overcome

the evil miniatures spawned by the desolate beast. Bleeding profusely and completely exhausted, she advanced toward the shadowy figure, knowing that

this was the time; that this was the moment of victory. _**"It's over Akachi";**_ she screamed at the hollow form as she boldly plunged once again into his dark

heart, _**"Your carnage ends now"!**_

**_-----_**

The faceless man collapsed before her, surrendering himself to the fate of a punishment that would be hers to pronounce. Her will called forth massive pillars

to rise up from the shifting sands, caging the beast within her psyche. She looked down upon the creature, now broken and bound, an empty shell of

confusion enslaved to a hunger that he never understood and could never deny. She could sense her body lying unconscious on the fugue plane, feeling the

lingering hunger ebb away and with it, all traces of Akachi's presence. It was within her power to kill the beast, thereby freeing herself to return home--- but

that decision would allow another to fall victim to the very evil she sought to end. She could permit him to lay dormant within her, which would prohibit

others from falling prey ---- However, with that choice she would have to remain in the realm of the dead forever. The most logical resolution would be to

attempt to restore Akachi's memories along with his true identity by using the betrayer's mask.

-----

She concentrated on the hideous mask, allowing the beast's memories to drift through her conscious mind, giving her the insight to complete the destruction

of Myrkul's malediction. She summoned the red woman and the boy, and together they cultivated the seeds of memories lost to the subjugated man,

reminding him of what he was and of what he had forgotten. The boy and the woman, each in turn told him of their recollections and of their affection.

"_**Remember my love",**_ the red woman implored, _**"Remember and be whole once again".**_ A strange and miraculous thing began to happen. Where there

once stood an evil creation of a dead God's design now stood a man, intact and transformed. He smiled at the girl who had set him free and then, with the

others, vanished into nothingness.

-----

"_**It's done",**_ she said softly as she slouched to the ground, _**"Over . . . Complete . . . Finished". **_Gann ran to her side and used the last of his healing spells

to treat her severe injuries. _**"Thank you my love",**_ she said softly, _**"Without you, I could not have prevailed". **_She praised his skills at restoring her

health, and at keeping her sound throughout combat. He grinned and returned the tribute by complementing her amazing prowess on the battlefield. She

laughed, feeling her strength return and said in a deep sultry voice, _**"My capabilities are not just for combat".**_ He knew that the rush of battle always left

her with an excess of zealous energy which she needed to make use of. _**"Here"?**_ He said warily. _**"Why not",**_ she answered, _**"Wouldn't you like to say that**_

_**you're the only man who has truly experienced the depths of my soul"?**_

**_-----_**

The absurdity of her statement caught him off guard and he laughed at the way she found such wit and humor in their "intimate" surroundings. He cautioned

her that the others were waiting and that reality would soon put an end to her mischievous plans. She listened to all of his concerns, nodding in agreement

as she began removing her clothes and tossing them to the side. He shook his head in frustration, voicing his apprehensions and then pointed out that

Kelemvor was also waiting for her return. Finally, after a great deal of persuasion, she agreed to leave.

-----

"_**She's awake"! **_Safiya shouted to the friends they had left behind. A crowd of huddled faces greeted her as she slowly rose to her feet. She heard a

booming voice penetrate the noisy clamor of questions by her companions and turned to see Kelemvor. _**"You have restored his soul", **_the deity said, _**"You **_

_**have done what Gods thought beyond their power".**_ She looked up at the God of the dead looming over her with an immense smile of self-satisfaction

and admiration. _**"Akachi has gone to his rest", **_Kelemvor stated, _**"He will now find peace with the false souls of old".**_ The God told her that he would not

pass judgment on her, that the good she had done was her redemption. He warned her that the chaos she caused would find her few friends amongst the

Gods for she was now the symbol of all they opposed.

-----

"_**And what of the wall",**_ she asked him, _**"Will you now consider removing that vile atrocity"? "You have given me much to think upon", **_he said,

_**"However, for now it will stand".**_ Before she could dispute his decision, he told her that she must immediately leave his dominion and return to the mortal

plane. _**"The way you came will now be closed to you", **_he said, _**"Now---- BEGONE"!**_ The party found themselves standing before the Betrayer's Gate

with no choice but to go back to Mulsantir. _**"The fight for injustice is not over yet", **_Kaelyn said smiling, _**"You have given me the courage to further our **_

_**quest". **_Khy nodded as the group stepped through the doorway.

-----

They returned to the city where a somewhat sedate form of a celebration welcomed them. Sheva Whitefeather greeted them as they left the Veil Theater

and presented Khy with a beautifully carved wooden box as a small token of her appreciation along with her sincere thanks. She offered the use of the

witchboat during the remainder of their stay and then nodded as she bid them farewell. _**"That's it", **_Safiya said sarcastically as she watched the hathran

walk away, _**"You would think they could come up with more than an old box and a boat ride". "We did not set out for glory", **_Kaelyn said softly,

_**"What was done was for justice". **_Safiya grumbled under her breath as they made their way to the Sloop for some much needed food and rest.

-----

A few days had past since they had returned to the small hamlet of Mulsantir. In that time, Khy had made arrangements for passage on a merchant ship

bound for the port of Westgate, which would set sail in ten days time. Once there, the captain assured her that they would be able to find a seaworthy

schooner to take them all the way to the Sword Coast. The Founder had died soon after Akachi's liberation, therefore passing her soul and vast knowledge

to Safiya. The sorceress, along with Ammon, took their leave and traveled back to the Academy by way of the shadow gate. With Ammon's help, Safiya

planned to rid the school of her mother's rivals and to create a safe haven for those who wanted to learn magic for its own sake. They both promised to

return to her before the ship sailed. Kaelyn met up with her siblings, Susah and Efrem, who persuaded her to accompany them back to the menagerie to tell

of her bold adventures of the crusade. She too, had pledged to comeback before the vessel put out to sea.

-----

As for Okku, he wanted to commune with his ancestors at The Wells of Lurue, hoping to convince his clan that his efforts to rid the land of the spirit-eater

were successful. Gann, on the other hand, had been sullen and withdrawn as though some terrible secret weighed heavily upon him. He confided in no one,

leaving his friends to speculate about his behavior. She had confronted the dreamwalker after speaking with the great bear about his trip. Okku told her that

Gann would be accompanying him on his journey to the Wells.

-----

"_**You're going"?**_ She asked as she watched him stuff gear into his well worn pack. He nodded without looking up, intent on finishing what he was doing

without interruption. _**"Talk to me", **_she shouted, _**"Please tell me what is wrong"!**_ He ignored her until she angrily shoved him to the floor and held him

there waiting for a response. _**"What has happened to you", **_she said breathlessly, _**"Why are you leaving me"?**_ He caught the sweet scent of her as she

pressed her body close to his and he felt himself react with the growing hardness in his breeches. _**"I need to go",**_ he said softly, trying to maintain his

composure while pushing her away, _**"I need time to think".**_ She could not comprehend why the man she loved had been so distant toward her. She longed

to have his arms around her, to sense his lips pressed to hers and to feel him love her as only he could. But, in the days that had passed since their arrival,

he had not spoken a word nor touched her. _**"Are you coming back"? **_She whispered. He turned and said somberly, _**"I don't know".**_ The expression on her

face tugged at his heart, convincing him that he should finally explain how he felt and why he had to go.

-----

He told her that he was selfish when it came to her love and that he did not want to share her heart with anyone else ----living or dead. He said that her

time with the ranger had caused him to reflect on what life would entail with one such as her. He went on to say that he respected that she had been

honest about her past, of the men she had known, and of the peculiar "condition" she seemed to possess._**"I was deeply upset when you told me about **_

_**the ranger", **_he said, _**"I could not see why you would love one such as he when I am here and would never cause you pain". **__**"I suppose that it is **_

_**immense jealousy that tears at me", **_he whispered,_**"The thought of you with another simply enrages me".**_ She sat quietly and listened intently to all

of his concerns, feeling as though her dreams of happiness had been shattered into a million pieces once again. First, Cas, then Bishop and now ---Gann.

She had given her heart to these men and in return she had expected only their love and understanding. She recognized the tumultuous struggles of one in

the throes jealousy, for she too had experienced the resentment of those who sought to covet that which she desired. She sympathized with all the

emotions and anguish that he had expressed until he said, "_**I have chosen to travel with Okku in the hope that with his council, I can reconcile my **_

_**feelings for **__**you". **_He was very sorry he said but now he felt that he had to weigh the consequences of what it would mean to spend eternity with her ---

or without her.

-----

Did she hear correctly? Was he actually saying that having her in his life may be too difficult for him to accept? That he and Okku would now choose

her future on some frivolous soul-searching hike while she waited patiently for their decision. Too many times she had allowed others to sway the course of

her life because of love. It was time for her to be the master of her own destiny and if that meant losing Gann ---then so be it. She took his hands in hers

and said, _**"I love you Gann".**_ _**"I love you more than you will ever know", **_she whispered, _**"But, I will not be some inconvenient trifle that you feel **_

_**you must deal**__** with**__**". **_He slowly sat down, too surprised by her comment to say anything as she continued. _**"If you come back with love and **_

_**understanding in **__**your heart",**_ she said smiling, _**"I will **__**greet **__**you with open arms and proceed to fuck you as you have never been fucked before". **_

She bent down and kissed him firmly on the mouth to which he responded by pulling her into his arms. _**"However, If you demand that I change myself to **_

_**suit **__**your needs or **__**do not return at all",**_ she said softly, _**"I will love and miss you forever, but I will not **__**wither away **__**for the lack of you". "I am no **_

_**longer **__**that timid girl **__**who depended on the resolve of others to see her through the crises of life and **__**death". **_She said boldly. _**"You now see before **_

_**you a **__**woman of purpose**__** and strength", **_she proclaimed to the stunned man, _**"And, I will survive **__**without you". "It's your choice".**_


	20. Chapter 20: A generous heart

The OC, MOTB and NPC's belong to Obsidian. Some liberties were taken with the storyline. A few errors in grammar were left for syntax and dialogue. This is a long chapter, but I wanted to get as much in as I could. This chapter contains explicit sexual encounters along with strong adult language. If this is not your cup of tea, then do not go further. As always, reviews are welcome. A quick note--- I received an e-mail pointing out that my liberal use of "dictionary words" was a hindrance to those whose native language was not English. I apologize to those who have had a difficult time with my vocabulary. I tried to tone it down in this chapter. Let me know if this is more appropriate. As a reminder, dialogue is expressed in bold italics and telepathy is in italic caps. Thanks!

**MEMOIRS OF AN OUTSIDER II**

**Chapter: 20 "A Generous Heart"**

"_**Oh, Gods I'm lonely",**_ she said to herself as she sat in the stillness of her small room at the veil, _**"I so long for the others to return".**_ It had been a few

days since Gann and Okku had began their _"Journey of Enlightenment", _as she liked to call it. She had prayed to Sune that the dreamer would come back to

her, but the sour look on his face as the two set off did not give her a great deal of hope. In less that a week, a voyage of a different sort would take place

--- her much anticipated trip back to her homeland in Faerun. It had been more than six months since she had seen the sturdy walls of Crossroad Keep and

the familiar faces of her cherished friends. She longed for the time when she would again walk through the great hall and hear the boisterous voices of her

people preparing for the new day ahead. The moon was high in the sky and in four nights it would be new again, giving her the chance to praise Sune once

more before setting sail. As she prepared for bed, she caught sight of the wooden box that Sheva Whitefeather had given her after their arrival. She opened

the strange package and found inside a mound of black fabric and a note from the witches explaining the contents. It read . . .

-----

_This extraordinary clothing has been infused with the spirit of a great female warrior, an unparalleled champion who aided the gods in their battles to free the people _

_enslaved by the Imaskari Empire. Peytou Haysong, as she was known, lay mortally wounded after her triumph at the siege of the Godswatch Mountains. Her last _

_wish was to pass on her vast knowledge and skills to another worthy of continuing her legacy. The God Ptah heard her pleas and granted her request by fashioning _

_the remains of her being into what you see here. The box was discovered many centuries ago in the Imaskari ruins near here and then found its way to the clergy _

_of Mulsantir. For many generations, scholars studied the contents to decipher and understand the ancient legend tied to this vessel. The hathran were then _

_entrusted with deciding the fate of this unusual inheritance and to ensure that whosoever receives Peytou would truly be --- one of her line. The spirit of this _

_extraordinary woman inhabits every fiber of the wondrous garments you see before you, and to make use of them, you need only to invoke her name. Make use of _

_this precious gift spirit-eater, you have earned our trust and unending gratitude._

_----Sheva Whitefeather_

_-----_

She examined the peculiar container and noticed that each side was covered with ornate carvings that depicted a woman in different stages of combat. She

carefully opened the lid and removed an unusual black cloak along with a sleek suit of light armor and a pair of skillfully made boots that glistened with the

luster of Chultan black pearls. _**"How interesting". **_She thought as she let the fabric slipped through her fingers like cascading water. Engrossed by the story,

she donned the exquisite garments and spoke the name as instructed. Suddenly, she felt the clothing come alive as it snugly adhered to her body, creating

prickles of energy that surged through her, heightening her senses as its essence linked with her core. The hood of the cloak, when worn, hid her face in

hazy shadows, entirely concealing her features while allowing her vision to be crystal clear. She pulled on the supple thigh-high boots with their large heels,

thinking that she would never be able to move quickly while wearing them. But, to her amazement, they felt completely natural. She tested her reflexes by

leaping into the air and then landing with no noise while maintaining absolute stealth with complete awareness of her environment. Khy admired herself in

the mirror, delighted with the reward and with her pleasing reflection. The shimmering black outfit enhanced every curve of her voluptuous body as it

improved all of her unique fighting skills along with her exceptional perception. _**"Thank you Peytou".**_ She said as she caressed the fabric and smiled.

-----

"_**Please sister",**_ Efrem pleaded, _**"Please tell us again how you aided in the demise of the wicked Myrkul".**_ _**"Yes, Yes"! **_The members of the menagerie

shouted as Kaelyn shushed them before reiterating the great battle with the sinister god once more. The captivated faces of her family followed her every

move as she reenacted the encounter with swings and jabs along with a bit of heavy guttural narration that added to their every delight. She had been

talking for hours about her exploits with their adopted sister and had answered a number of questions pertaining to Kelemvor and the wall of the faithless

when Susah asked about her future endeavors. The winged girl knew that her siblings wanted her to stay put and to forget any idea of amassing another

crusade to the realm of the dead. However, that was exactly what she planned to do. _**"Khy has asked me to accompany her to the Sword Coast", **_she

said smiling, _**"To learn of her culture and meet her people". **_Her intentions were to find allies for her cause as she traveled through these new lands with

Khy, and to keep silent about her subtle enterprise until the time was right. She knew there had to be others that believed as she, and she would find them.

_**"Tell us of Kelemvor",**_ the twins urged, _**"And of the Death God's Vault", **_Susah added. The winged girl smiled and took a deep breath before recounting

more of the perilous saga of _"The Curse of the Spirit-Eater"._

_-----_

Khy climbed into bed, pulled the blankets up to her chin, then closed her eyes and waited for a night of peaceful sleep to befall her. However, sleep would

not come as her mind drifted from one concept to another, finally settling on the paladin, Casavir. She had been thinking of him quite often these last few

days and with the memories she felt a sense of sadness and overwhelming guilt. She regretted her motive to withhold the precious words he had longed to

hear from her. At that time, she had been so unsure of her heart, so confused about love that she had unintentionally hurt the one person she knew really

loved her. He died without knowing how she truly felt about him and she knew that it could never be put right. _**"Oh, Cas",**_ she whispered,_** "I loved you **_

_**then and . . . I love you now".**_ How she wished that she could return to their last time together and tell him that she loved him. To whisper the words while

feeling his body pressed to hers and then, kiss his sweet lips once more. She was such a stupid, naïve child then, believing that love was something more

profound, more spiritual than what she was actually feeling. But, now it was too late. She had missed the opportunity and it weighed heavily upon her. She

eventually fell asleep, weeping for the man she lost to the foolish decision that would haunt her forever.

-----

"_**You are a man of many talents, Ammon",**_ the woman said chuckling, _**"I can see why my mother curtailed your behavior". "More like shackled"!**_ He

said as he lifted the heavy tomes from the broken desk and then placed them on a nearby table. The two had been working non-stop cleaning and repairing

the classrooms since their arrival at the academy. The damage from the onslaught of Araman with his traitorous accomplices had taken a bitter toll on the

instructors and the students left behind. With Ammon's help, Safiya had banished all evil traces of Araman's forces and had restructured the archaic

curriculum into that of an open-minded program which included all types of magic. _**"Damn"! **_Ammon yelled, rubbing his head after bashing it into a teetering

shelf. The woman ran to his side and dabbed at the bleeding wound as she said softly, _**"You know . . . I can touch-up these tattoos to give you a little **_

_**more protection". **_The older and somewhat cynical wizard smiled at the attention he was receiving from the young sorceress as he knowingly brushed her

hand with his. _**"Your help would be . . . appreciated".**_ He whispered as he looked intently into her dark eyes while stroking her thigh.

-----

A few hours later Khy was suddenly awaken by a racket coming from the adjacent room. She bolted upright to see a large menacing shadow fall across the

doorway, blocking out the flickering light behind it. _**"Who's there"?**_ She whispered as she searched for her dagger and watched as the darkened figure

loomed closer. Khy tightened her grip on the blade in her hand and crept slowly out of bed. Again she asked, _**"Who are you",**_ feeling a wave of foreboding

in the pit of her stomach as she quickly cast a flame spell upon a nearby torch. There, standing before her was an incredibly tall, robust man with extremely

long legs and long flowing hair the color of fresh cut hay. He towered well over six feet and was dressed in an open tunic of sheer white cotton, close-fitting

black linen breeches and black boots. The tunic was belted at the waist with a blue satin sash and he wore a pair of katanas, one strapped at each hip. She

could not help but to stare at the striking man with his broad shoulders, muscular arms and ---- golden eyes . . . eyes that mirrored her own. He had a strong

chin with a small distinct cleft, a high-bridged nose that was straight and narrow and the warm pink glow of his skin glistened behind the blush of his cheeks.

His eyes appeared to deepen to the color of rich burnished gold as they twinkled in the firelight and she wondered for a moment, if hers did the same. She

gazed at the way his flaxen hair hung in soft shiny waves to his shoulders appearing to shimmer as he moved toward her. Her heart pounded and she

swallowed hard as she gazed upon his handsome face, while smelling the familiar scent of lavender as he entered the room.

-----

The odd pair traversed the rolling hills and winding paths of the countryside without uttering a word. It had been quite some time since the dreamer had

spoken and the great bear broke the silence with a bellowing roar. The dreamwalker turned to find his traveling companion scratching himself against a

nearby tree while yawning. _**"If you keep stopping", **_Gann said angrily, _**"We will never reach our destination".**_ The old bear grunted and rolled on his back

saying, _**"My time is my own".**_ The man tossed his pack to the ground and sat down in a huff, waiting for the ursine king to resume their march. _**"What is it **_

_**that you fear most spawn", **_Okku growled, _**"That she does not love you or that she will love someone else more"? **_The dreamwalker had a look of

despair upon his face as he answered. _**"It's not that",**_ he said, _**"It's . . . well . . . It's just that if she loves me . . . really loves me ---- then she should **_

_**not need anyone else"! **_The old bear lumbered over to where the man sat brooding and lay down beside him. _**"The young one lives in the moment **_

_**spawn", **_Okku said to the man, _**"She does not plan for the future". **_The dreamwalker glanced over at the sprawling bear with a look of bewilderment on his

face as he asked, _**"What do you mean"?**_ Snorting, the old bear shook his head in disbelief at the dreamer, somewhat astonished by the lack of common

sense found in mortals. _**"With all that has happened to her",**_ he growled, _**"Can you not understand"?**_

-----

Still confused, the man shook his head. _**"Come now, Dreamer",**_ he said, _**"Can you not see what her life has become"? "In the short time that we have **_

_**known her", **_Okku snarled, _**"She has faced death countless times".**_ The dreamer nodded in agreement, still dumbfounded at what this had to do with his

problem, but willing to hear the ancient bear out. The bear king spoke of the absolute marvel of the young girl's resilient heart. The sheer unyielding spirit

that she must possess that would still allow her to be capable of love after all the horror she had endured. _**"You are discouraged that you do not hold her **_

_**heart alone".**_ The old bear said. _**"Yes". **_Gann answered. _**"Why"? **_Okku inquired. The dreamer began to explain his feelings, ranting about the ranger, the

paladin and about how many more would she have to fuck before she realized that she belonged to him. The man shouted about what he called her _"blatant _

_promiscuity"_ with every man she met and that she couldn't possibly love them all. _**"It's as though she's a bitch in heat",**_ he said sarcastically,

_**"Encouraging **__**every filthy cur that sniffs her ass to mount her"!**_ Suddenly, a deep roar brought his childish tirade to an abrupt end. _**"You love her, do **_

_**you **__**not"? **_The bear king snarled. The man reluctantly nodded. _**"That is your answer spawn", **_the bear growled,_** "Now let us continue to the wells". **_

_**"That's **__**it", **_Gann yelled, _**"That's your insightful wisdom"? "Face it spawn",**_ the shrewd old bear chuckled, _**"She has a generous heart".**_

**_-----_**

"_**I am Maxsiddeon Silbahr my lady",**_ the man said smiling, _**"I am here to escort you to Mount Celestia".**_ She was caught off guard by the powerful timbre

of his voice as it resonated throughout the room, conveying pleasant vibrations that seemed to caress her. _**"I . . . I . . . I am . . . Khy"**_ she said timidly,

_**"What did you say your name was"? "Maxsiddeon",**_ he replied, _**"However, most call me Max".**_ It wasn't until then that she realized that she had been

standing there stark naked with a dagger in her hand while ogling him with her mouth agape. She snatched a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around

herself, then shyly put her weapon away as she thought that he must think she was daft. She sat down and waited for him to speak, pondering why

someone like him would be sent to guide her to the Triad. He explained that he had been entrusted with the task of seeing her safely through the obstacles

that lay in her path to Mount Celestia. _**"Our route is not an easy one", **_he said, _**"However, with me to lead the way, you will be quite safe".**_ She asked

him if he knew the basis of why she had been summoned before the Lord Tyr. Was she to be punished for her willfulness toward Kelemvor and her attempts

to dismantle the wall? The God of the dead had expressed that the other Gods were not happy with her defiant ways. Could this be the reasoning behind

the mysterious call to the Just One's Court? The man assured her that he was not privy to the minds of the Gods; however, he was quite confident that she

would not be killed for her rebellious tenacity. She wanted to know more about this man, this wonderfully intriguing aasimar that lived amongst the gods.

-----

"_**What do you do on Celestia"? **_Khy asked the man as she showed him the sights of Mulsantir. He told her that he was adept in the art of war and had

fought in countless battles for the Gods. That his duties also included the gathering of information, the delivering of orders and the conduction of those called

before The Triad. She listened intently as he described the events that he was privileged to behold. He mentioned something about their journey through

the _"World tree", _and that they would have to get permission from Queen Morwell to use her portals for passage to the many planes of Celestia. _**"We should **_

_**have no problem with her", **_he said smiling, _**"My service in her court was more than satisfactory". "Were you an emissary for her as well"? **_Khy

asked. He laughed and told the girl that he served as one of the many courtesans that the Queen required for her _"council"_. _**"I am rather skillful in the **_

_**ways of seduction",**_ he said smiling, _**"She was very pleased with my talents".**_ He attempted to explain that his skills provided unique uses of the mind

that enhanced his partner's libido. _**"The physical is just a small part",**_ he said, _**"The greater component is in using your mental resources".**_

**_-----_**

Khy couldn't help but to laugh at the serious way he flaunted his prowess at persuading females to succumb to his charms not only with his body, but with

his psyche. _**"I assure you my lady",**_ he said calmly, _**"That my expertise is renown in the realm of the Gods".**_ She apologized for her outburst of

amusement and jokingly asked for a brief demonstration of his _"expertise" _someday. They walked down to the pier and boarded the witchboat to sail down

river as they continued her tour of the area. He remarked that his time on Toril did not usually allow for exploration, however, since they could not attempt

travel until the next full moon, it was a valuable pastime. He explained that the portal they were to use did not become available until the moon was full and

that his early arrival was a precaution, hinging on her specific location. They anchored the boat near a grassy clearing to break for a midday meal of meat

pies and a bottle of Rashemi Fire wine. _**"My lady",**_ Max said softly as he walked toward her, _**"You are very beautiful". "Thank you", **_she said shyly, _**"And **_

_**you as well"!**_ He smiled as he drew closer, shortening the space between them until he stood inches away.

-----

"_**I am blessed to be in your presence Khy",**_ he whispered in her ear, _**"You are the kind of woman that men can only dream of". "Really"?**_ She replied,

feeling a little apprehensive at his sudden attention. _**"Yes".**_ He said softly while caressing her cheeks with his. His hot breath sent ripples of anticipation

down her spine as he stroked her arms and then cupped her breast. She gasped as he circled her nipple with his thumb causing it to harden through the

cloth of her bodice. _**"I must not allow this to happen",**_ she thought, _**"Gann would never understand".**_ She wanted to flee, to push him away and run as

fast as she could. But, his touch seemed to melt away her every resolve. _**"You are a song written by the hands of the Gods",**_ he whispered as his lips

brushed hers,_** "I want nothing more than to sing your melody". **_Her heart raced as he kissed the corner of her mouth while kneading her breasts and

stroking her rigid nipples. _**"Say . . . kiss me".**_ He whispered to her. _**"Kiss me".**_ She said nervously. _**"Say . . . I want you".**_ He said softly while gazing into

her eyes. _**"I want you"!**_ She gasped as she closed her eyes, eager for his tantalizing touch. Minutes passed, and she opened her eyes to see him standing

in front of her smiling. _**"That",**_ he said triumphantly, _**"Is how it's done".**_

**_-----_**

"_**You bastard"!**_ She screamed as she slapped him hard across his face. _**"Did you enjoy making a fool of me",**_ she shouted, _**"Was your little charade **_

_**satisfying"?**_ _**"Now you can tell everyone on Celesita",**_ she yelled, _**"How you tricked a stupid girl into believing she was worthy of one such as you".**_

He grabbed her arm and she whirled around with a dagger in her hand. _**"Touch me again", **_she said furiously, _**"And I'll slit you from navel to nose"!**_ She

felt humiliated as she loaded the witchboat and headed back to the city. The embarrassment wasn't the worse part of the situation, what really bothered

her was that she still yearned for him. When they arrived in Mulsantir, she told him stay away until it was time to leave; that she wanted nothing more from

an arrogant, sanctimonious messenger of the gods. He attempted to ask her forgiveness, but she would not hear his pleas. She wanted to be alone with

her disgrace, to hide from everyone lest they could see the shame on her face. How could she have fallen for such an obvious ruse, she thought. She knew

the answer, but did not want to admit it ---- not even to herself. She finished the bottle of wine and then crawled into bed, wishing that the day had not

happened. The next morning, she ignored Max and set about preparing for her journey home. She stuffed her pack with as much as it would hold, and then

purchased a magic pouch for what was left. She ate dinner at the Sloop and then returned to her room at the Veil Theater where she unbraided her hair and

removed her clothes before retiring for the night.

-----

"_**Khy",**_ Max said softly, _**"Khy, I want to talk with you".**_ She snatched a robe from the chair in her room and quickly put it on when she heard his footsteps

in the hallway. _**"What do you want cad",**_ she said with a hint of contempt in her voice, _**"Make it quick and then get out"!**_ He looked defeated as he tried

to explain his actions and make amends for his foolish mistake. _**"Okay",**_ she said curtly, _**"Apology accepted ---- now go"!**_ He stormed across the room and

grabbed her arms, holding her in a vice-like grip from which she could not escape. _**"You are the most infuriating woman that I have ever met",**_ he

shouted, _**"And the most fascinating".**_ He bent down and kissed her hard, bruising her lips with his as he pulled her close. She broke the kiss and tried

unsuccessfully to push him away while squirming to break his grip. _**"I'll not fall for your ploy again".**_ She shouted as he then release her and backed away.

_**"Damn you Khy",**_ he yelled, _**"With all your special abilities, can't you tell how I feel about you"?**_ She had learned to block her empathic capabilities as

well as her psychic tendencies out of necessity because it made people uneasy around her. She used some telepathy with Gann, but recently even that had

dwindled. She closed her eyes and opened herself to her surroundings, reaching out with delicate strands of her soul, searching and then finding --- him.

-----

It was all there, the burning desire, the fierce need, and something else. Something she had not felt for some time ---- the devotion of love. _**"This can not **_

_**be true", **_she thought, _**"We've just met". "No",**_ she said, _**"You can't possibly . . . love me". **_He nodded, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around

her while burying his head in the crook of her neck. _**"I don't understand"?**_ She said softly. _**"I will tell you everything you want to know", **_he said,

_**"Later".**_ She held him close, resting her cheek upon his head, sensing him penetrate the shell of her doubts with his own aura. He was as much aware of

her as she was with him. He too possessed some of the same powers that she displayed, but to a lesser extent. From the first moment he saw her, he knew

he would not be able to live without her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, then gently placed her upon the sheets. He began

stripping off his clothes and Khy struggled for breath when he removed his trewes. The sight of him frightened her, thinking that the enormous erection he

sported would surely tear her asunder. _**"Don't be afraid",**_ he said softly, _**"We were meant for one another".**_ Her fears lessened as he tore off her robe

and then tossed it to the floor.

-----

He lay down beside her, tracing along her form with his fingers as she ran hers through his hair, beckoning him closer, then she covered his mouth with hers.

He kissed her deeply, probing and searching her mouth with his tongue as she returned his queries with her own. He moved down to her breasts, nuzzling

and kissing before pulling one into his warm mouth. He sucked her nipples, feeling them harden between his lips as his tongue circled and teased her

puckering flesh. _**"Oh, Gods"!**_ She whispered as she felt his fingers travel down her stomach to the stiff swelling hidden amid her wavering legs. He pulled her

knees up and folded them back, exposing her veiled secret to his anxious eyes. He parted her silvery curls and the pink petals of her glistening flower as he

sought out her luscious center. He tasted her sweetness and smiled. She wriggled beneath him, feeling her body shudder with each stroke of his masterful

hands. She felt herself climbing the summit of delight with every exquisite sensation that rippled through her. His tongue snaked its way through her

folds, kissing and sucking her sensitive nodule, feeling the nectar of her release in his hands as she screamed his name. He held her tight, feeling her shiver

beneath him, as he kissed her with the passion he had longed to express.

-----

"_**Max",**_ she whispered, _**"I . . . I . . . "Shhh",**_ he said softly while putting a finger to her lips, _**"There are no need for words between us".**_ He lay beside her,

not wanting to cause her discomfort with the weight of his large frame. He gently held her in his left arm as he moved her right leg behind his hip and

hooked her left over his free arm. With that arrangement he could look into her eyes and enter her mind while still maintaining control of his movements. He

angled his manhood toward the slippery hollow of her dark well and was ready to penetrate when he heard her thoughts say, _"WAIT A MOMENT"._ She smiled

up at him as her hands sought out his stiff member, wanting to stroke what would soon give her fulfillment. She caressed him, running her fingers along the

hard shaft as she guided him toward her moist opening. He moaned when she fondled him, surprised that such a simple thing as a touch could excite him so.

She cradled him as he began to push into her. She jerked as his massive cock broke through the taut muscle of her opening and continued forward. Slowly

he pushed ahead, watching her moan as he filled her, searching for the blockage he knew would be there. Once he knew her limits, he could control the

length of his drives to prevent hurting her. He thrust deeper while looking into her luminous eyes, crooning his love for her with his mind. He stopped his

progression, believing that he had reached her boundary and began to slowly withdraw.

-----

_**"No",**_ she whispered, _**"More . . . I need . . . more". **_He carried on, sure that she would end his advancement at any moment. Khy was well aware of what he

was doing, however, she wanted to feel him, feel all of him no matter the consequences. She grabbed his ass and yanked him as hard as she could, forcing

him deep inside her. She screamed, feeling as though she were being ripped apart by his massive shaft. _**"My lady"!**_ He shouted, as he prayed that she was

unharmed. The few seconds of discomfort she had experienced had subsided, leaving her with new and exquisite sensations. _**"Is that it",**_ she said softly,

_**"Is that the measure of your expertise"? "If that's all you have", **_she said taunting him, _**"I would do better to fuck myself"!**_ _**"What"!**_ He said

apparently shocked by her jibes to his masculinity. She told him that she appreciated his tenderness and all of his mental "copulation" teachings, but that

deep down inside she was just an animal and wanted to be fucked as one. _**"Fuck me", **_she said, _**"Forget everything else and just fuck me"! **_He pulled

away from her and angrily flipped her onto her stomach and then positioned her on her knees. He knelt behind her and spread her cheeks with his hands,

revealing her beckoning tunnel as he rammed into her. _**"Oh Gods"!**_ She yelled as he frantically thrust over and over, feeling his excitement build. He grabbed

her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest, then cupped a breast with one hand as his other found its way to her sensitive swelling.

----

He let go of all of his precise teachings, all of his misgivings and all of his self control. It vanished with every powerful stroke as he thought of nothing . . .

except her. He plunged into her, over and over, filling her with his throbbing shaft and feeling the thrill of her body. Little mews of pleasure escaped her lips

and he knew that she was ready. He closed his eyes and connected with her mind, holding her with his thoughts. _**"Yes",**_ she gasped,_** "I . . . understand **_

_**now". **_She began caressing him with her inner muscles, squeezing and releasing as he slowed his frantic thrusts. She could still feel him moving inside her,

feel him brushing against the sensitive spot inside her passageway, but the movement was delicate and subtle. She felt herself ascend the crest of desire

and opened herself to him, sharing herself with him as he did the same. She could feel his heart; feel the love he had for her as she peaked with a rush of

intoxicating fervor. He held her there, held her in the midst of the exhilarating crescendo that felt as though it would never end. Her internal contractions

tightened around him, drawing him closer to a succulent ecstasy. She wanted him to experience the euphoria with her. She could feel his arms tense about

her as he moaned, caught in the never-ending rapture of idyllic release. Their perfect passions lasted a few moments longer, giving them both the intensity

of pleasure they had sought. She kissed him and then laid her head upon his chest, feeling the remnants of her climax ebbing away. _**"I had forgotten",**_ he

said breathlessly, _**"How truly wonderful **__**letting go could be".**_

**_-----_**

Khy and Max spent the next two days in bed, leaving each other for only the necessities prudent to life. Being an aasimar, he knew her body better than she

and he showed her things that she never thought possible. They talked about their lives and laughed at the various blunders that each had made in their

childhood. She was honest with him, telling him of Gann, Bishop and of Casavir. That she loved them and would never forsake them no matter what became

of her. He confessed to her that he had been watching her since she learned of Tyr's decision to let her complete her mission and end the curse. _**"I would **_

_**check your progress",**_ he said, _**"And then report back to the Triad".**_ He did not know why he was chosen, but that he was grateful for the task because

he had found her. Too soon their time together was over as she packed a few things to take with her on the trip to Mount Celestia. _**"Come, my lady".**_ Max

said as he took her hand. They walked through the gates of the city to a grove of trees just beyond the road. She was about to step through the

shimmering portal when something in the moonlight caught her eye. It was Gann and Okku returning from their trek to the Wells of Lurue. _"GOODBYE MY _

_LOVE",_ she thought to the dreamer, _"IF I DO NOT RETURN, REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU"._ She squeezed Max's hand as they vanished through the gate.


End file.
